My Hero Academia: Separate Steps -SYOC CLOSED-
by HolySaint4ADay
Summary: Even after the new Symbol of Peace rising to the helm of the Hero Ranking, even after the silencing of the villain association, and even after the world had dealt with a threat that had come after the past All Might, things seemed to never change. With more battle and struggles, a new strength must guide the world in its protection. (9/9 M)(9/9 F)
1. Prologue PT 1

I really want to thank Egotistical Casual so much for this. I really mean this. For trusting me with a story that he told me was his honest favorite, I promise to do it just.

I mean, I first came across this story when I was in the tenth grade and I just instantly fell in love with it from the dynamics of Jocelyn and Mist, to Emmy just being a badass, Kiku being so lovable, Aaron being a jackass, and Coretta (aka Aki) being so...likable. It helped me through death in my family and my own depression, so it sort of left me to forgetting about the entire fanfic. I picked it back up like in November around chapter 24 with the Christmas special and the way Kiku kissed Mist was so beautiful. So you can understand why I was so sad when after a few chapter it was abandoned. Not like I got any ill will toward Ego as I understand IRL stuff is importent, but the story was getting so good. I mean REALLY good. With the "death" of Mist and his new resolve, Aki(I didn't care much for her bloodlust, but the fact that I hatedloved her was a sign of a great character), the backstory of Jocelyn. Everything was just so great.

I remembered that he tried to reboot it, but that didn't last long...

And while there are other MHA SYOC that I like on this website- in fact I love them, IMO, I could not find anything like Our Steps. After a month or two of having tantrums about how Ego abandoned(There's really no hard feeling), I...kinda...started...writing a few things for the story and how this Quirk could evolve and how this and that... this kinda turned into a 40,000 word thing that I sent off to Ego after a talk with him. After a week or two, I just asked if I could adopt the story and Mist(Possibly Emmy too) so I could start my own story with him...

And that's how this was created...

 **My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

Prologue

Location: Unknown, California

Time: ?

 _The frenzy..._

 _Everything was just in a frenzy from the echoing of horrified screams that bounced around the walls of his head, to myriad of footsteps that made themselves known on the other side of the door._

 _The noise, the screams, the bloodcurdling howls of fear and anguish as the reoccurring sounds crashing and things shattering against one another entered his ears without warning._

 _Roars of a monster not even near himself caused the child to shift and scoot away from the falling mops and broom sticks until his back his the furthest wall of the broom closet._

 _In his eyes, all he could see was red besides the door separating both himself and what was happening on the other side of the door._

 _And all he could do was stare, stuck...motionless, no attempt to move, and no thought to help. He was paralyzed with absolute fear that was enough to cripple him to the very point that helping or actually escaping had remotely no correlation with what was going through his mind at the moment._

 _What flooded his six-year-old brain was him dying now. There was nothing that could prevent this due to how lackluster he was and how little he could help._

 _Though he was not thinking much, it was clear that he was afraid, shown by the expression he held, eyes completely wide and dialated, both his pure white irises and his pupils. Tears stremmed from his eyes and down the cheeks of his cocoa brown skin, dropping down to the tiled floor, but this made no sound in his ear. His breathing picked up, chest heaving, wanting to be able to close his eyes and he'd wake up in his bed, but this wish never was granted for him._

 _All he wanted to do was curl himself in a ball in hopes of things vanishing, but the world didn't work like this._

 _He was only six, and the world he saw at this age was cruel, unforgiving, and cold. And this was what scared him, because this could change the kindest of souls if they bore witness to those around you dying._

 _Curling up in a fetal position, his arms hugged his knee, he tucked his head as he rocked like a chair, silently chanting "They're alright, they're alright, they're alright" in nothing more than whispers._

 _It was impossible for him to know how long he did this, but he knew something made him stop this altogether._

 _ **Crack**_

 _His head lifted to the ceiling of the small room, and due to being just barely lit, he could the splitting of the walls and what was over him, this ultimately causing chunks of the building to fall around him._

 _"Ah!" Was his petite sounds of surprise as a slab of the building crashed down beside him, doing whatever he could to avoid it...even if that bubbled down to him haplessly falling over to his side to prevent it._

 _But it didn't stop there, and his eyes could attest..._

 _Hurriedly shifting up, what his eyes widened at was the sight of a slab of the ceiling falling down on him, it over the size of his body._

 _With the sheer fact that he was frozen in place from absolute fear, all that he could do was scream and ssqueeze his eyes just as his left hand raised..._

 _..._

 _The concept of time meant little in the pool of darkness that surrounded him to no ends. How he knee it encased him was with the fact that he felt his eyes were open, but he could not see anything but darkness as his body was stuck stiff._

 _No matter how much he wanted to, he could not move or even speak, so calling for help was off of the table. All he could muster seemed to be muffled groans as it felt that he lacked an entire mouth altogether._

 _Yet, the strange thing was that, despite that he could not feel, hear, smell, or even move, he could hear the distorted sounds of earth crumbling around him. Aside from this, his "ears" picked of on highly choppy and distorted voices that he connected to voices just from the pitch of each._

 _Without thinking much on if they were truly voices and who or what he would attract with what he had on his mind, he did what could do to move, it coming off as him half barreling side to side. To accompany this, his only source of producing sound came from himself, muffled moans and groans coming to life to grab the attention anyone._

 _"Hey, I think I hear someone trapped over here! I'll check it out!"_

 _While he could not understand what was being said, something akin to hope rose in him when he heard the choppy noise of footsteps approaching in his direction._

 _Marching over the rubble that was once a super mall built in the City of Los Angeles, a well-built man in jean overall and a long sleeve plaid shirt approached where he hear the noise. The man was older, gruff, wearing a yellow protective hat, having grown a fiery red beard over his chin that was fit for some blacksmith in the medieval age._

 _His black boot caused the rocks the crumble under his feet as he stepped, his dirty blue eyes searching for where the muffled noises was coming from. Sweat dripping from the brow of the man, he was shown to be worried as his eyes frantically searched for the area._

 _"Could've sworn it came from..." Pausing for a moment just to let his ears listen and his eyes to scan, his ears perked when he spotted a large slad of the building about the size of a seven-year-old child. "There!" The man showed little hesitation when he buckled down and went to life the slab of concrete. With his larger muscles on his arms that he commonly called his pythons, the man pretty much babied the slab, carrying it as if he was carrying a woman._

 _But when he looked to the space the concrete slab covered, he didn't see not a single person. Now that he thought of it, it a person had been covered by this, he doubted things would be so clean when he approached._

 _With his confusion, his ear finally picked up the noise near him, but it was not just near him as he was holding it. Eyes darting to the grey slab of concrete, the muffled screams came from it, and this caused his eyes to widen. "What on Earth?" His accent had a strong southern side as he spoke._

 _But just in the moment that his lips parted, he grunted, surprised, almost wanting to toss the slab of concrete away from him as it gained a rainbow color aura that covered the slab of concrete completely._

 _"What the hell is happenin'?" His voice was evidently perturbed to see this, but the breaking of the concrete itself caused his mind to go into a frenzy._

 _With the aura having had the shape of the slab it covered, the man's eyes couldn't help but enlarge at the shape the aura was taking, it smaller from before and in the shape of a child. Next, the aura died from around and taking it's place was a child, a six-year-old boy to be exact, his body not containing a single bruise whatsoever._

 _It was a cocoa-skinned boy, his hair having been twisted tightly in jet black dreadlocks, his lips just slightly fuller, but the fact his eyes were closed was a sign of overusing his Quirk. He was not physically prepared to move, so the child laid there in his arms, the stress evident in his features._

 _(Mistletien "Mist" Yuéliàng Li. Quirk: Fusion - Fusion is something that allows Mist to become anything he wants to be by physically merging with someone or something! While he can fuse with humans, he can also fuse with things living and nonliving such as merging with a fire hydrant to put out a fire. When forming with another human, their personality, brain power, and overall skill gets combined and heightened, but with things as powerful as these, theres always a requirement, so I'll let the writer explain it later!)_

 _And all the man could do was stare in shock, the fact that a Quirk like this belonged to a child. But what erased his awestruck look was the groaning from the boy, this causing him to blink._

 _"Mom...D-da-Dad...Aki..."_

 _When these words left the child's mouth, the man could not help to but squeeze his eyes shut as if dust flew in it, sorrow flowing over him as to the fact that everything that occurred a little over two hours ago._

 _"Whachu got over there, Kanner? You find one?"_

 _As his surname was called from across the field of nothing but rubble, the man looked over to see the foreman in charge of them. The mall had taken up three city blocks itself, so it was a surprise for most to see that it was levelled to nothing but rocks. Ambulances littered the scene along with police tape and cop cars that prevented the public from entering as this was something not everyone could see._

 _Red and blue flashed over the scene..._

 _..._

*It has been nine years six the Los Angeles Supermall incident that took over a hundred lives in the process.* On the TV he was watching in his small apartment, the boy watched the newswoman speak on these events even as he thought about it. *It began with the Jungle Hero known as "Ape" losing all control of his Quirk and going on a rampage through the entire mall, indiscriminately taking lives of old and young.* As he watched, his white eyes finding it hard to do so, the boy's eyes shut down.

In his head, he felt that if he could see her, he would not be able to hear her, but this did not prove to be the case.

*Taking approximately 132 lives in a single day, the Hero was imprisoned in an advanced Prison where he was questioned on his motives and why exactly could he cause such harm to those that did not deserve it. His response was, and I quote, "I have no memory of it". A sad day in history indeed, but we shall not forget the life that was spared that day: Mistletien Yuéliàng Li.*

At the mention of his name, the boy flinched.

*Found by construction worker Seth Kanner, the boy was moved to a foster home where children with extraordinary Quirks are taken to hone their abilities. We've kept up with Mister Yuèliàng Li after his departure from the home at the age of twelve where they set him up nearby and a apartment, and currently lives there. They kept him feed and clothed, so the only thing he had to do was go to school where he, believe it or not, is very happy with. Our last session with him can show you.*

In just a flicker of the TV screen, it was taken over by a _new image of the same woman sitting beside Mist in a empty class, void of any students or teachers. Where they sat was in the front of the room and at the head of the class, the first two seats with the woman on the left side of the young boy and the cameraman watching their every motion in front of them._

 _"And since you have moved out and on your own, has life been fine for you?" The newswoman inquired, her voice soothing to the ears of both the audience and the receiver._

 _Sitting in the seat next to the woman, against popular belief that the boy would never be able to crack a smile again, one was lit up on his face, his lips touching together as he looked over at the woman. "Of course." Was his simple answer as he fully turned in his seat to face the lady. Both his eyes were shut as he gleefully sent his own smile that lit up his face, there being no hints of pain in him. "But, "_

 _Though something instantly changed, his lips forming into that of a frown as his eyelids raised to show his pure white eyes. Looking to the woman, she could see his composer alter as he held his hands on his lap, his brows curving upward._

 _"I'm afraid that people don't believe me." He admitted rather dolefully, but aside from the answer, he still found it in him to smile, if though it was weak._

 _"Care to explain?" Came the query from the woman that was focused solely on the younger boy, her hazel color eyes on him, legs crossed over the other._

 _Keeping the weakened smile on his face, Mist gave all of his attention to the woman, the fact that he went through his life smiling weighing on him. "I'm someone that lost his family in one day...in less than a few hours...so I commonly hear from those in this school that..." Scratching his cheek, he continued. "...I'm fake."_

 _"Hm?" Her eyes widened, blinking._

 _With his eyes closed now, the boy giggled lightly, smiling deeply as he scratched the back of his head. "As I said, I was six when I lost my family, so some people think there's something wrong with me to be able to smile in spite of this." He stated quite meekly as his eyes opened back, but was shown that he was looking toward the ground, eyelids held lowly. "They say that I'm in denial, but...I try not to let it bother me." Eyes shifting back to the newswoman, his face beamed with that of a smile that could calm an average of five heart. "Because I know my friend Levy want me to be as great as I can."_

 _"And she's the one from the orphanage? The one who wants you to become a Hero?" Going further into this, the woman wanted to know. Her depiction of the boy...was sort of...well, she did not understand the boy, but not for the wrong reasons. Mistletien was a kind boy, and the more she got to know him, the more she could see he was hurting._

 _"Yep, Lavender O'Priskey!" Enthused, Mist's voice had raised at the mention if the girl. "But I just call her Levy as a pet name." Speaking about the girl, the boy only continued to smile. "She's the one that became my bestfriend at the orphanage after I arrived."_

 _"And where is she now?"_

 _ **Click**_

 _"..."_

With the remote pointed at the TV, it now blackened after shutting it off before the memories could return fully to his head. At this point in time, all he wanted to do was get to school and finish the last of his few days.

He sat there on the couch, dressed in all black as it was the attire for his school uniform, and though he had the lowest of smiles on his face, there was still this...hint of joylessness that doubled as mild joy.

His eyes were set only on the TV, thinking on what would happen when he got to school today. That broadcast had been airing all morning, so it would be fresh in the minds of everyone, so all eyes would be on him and the murmurs would be at an all-time high. Even if he smiled, they'd talk, so what was the ppoint of going today?

"Even if I'm nice, why do they mistake it for an act?"

 **End**

And as just a prologue, I'll end it there. I didn't want this to be too long, but I did want to showcase Mist's personality just a bit.

As you can see, I changed a LOT about Mist as the only thing reminiscent to that of the boy is his name and skin color. Ego gave the go to change whatever I wanted with him, so I altered his Quirk, his backstory, and his personality. All this along with his Appearance too. I wanted to changeMMist, but also give him a sort of surprising personality despite what occurred to him.

I really hoped you all enjoyed this although not much happened but I can assure you that things will pick up since this is only a prologue

 **Rules**

1\. And I think this is obvious. No characters through the review section, so send them through PM and title it [*Character full Name, Gender, Quirk*] - Steps

2\. We're in the US OF A, so send in any race you want

3\. While I do have this story happening in the Canon universe, I wanted to change a few things and have the students be the age of 16, two year older than the usual.

5\. While creating your character, please be descriptive when your doing the personality, the appearance, quirk, and their History. Do not rush as this is not a first come, first serve deal.

6\. Again, when making your character, try not to make their Quirk to OP, leave room for development as that is one of My Hero strong points. They shouldn't be stronger than the number 1 hero at the start of the story, though there can be characters like Todoroki and Bakugo who are noticeably strong at the start.

7\. No Gary Stu or Mary Sue. Simple

8\. You are allowed to send in up to 2 characters at the most, but make sure if you do send two, they'll have two be of either gender

9\. Taken from Ego, please don't make me have to go on the internet to show me an existing character and tell me that's how he looks. Make your character unique. I'll deny it if you tell me to look.

10\. If you can, try to review as much as you possibly can if I accept you character. That doesn't mean I need you to review every chapter, but show me you're around and still reading.

11\. I'm accepting 17, so that makes 18 in total including Mist

 **Character Creation**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

 **Personality**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Personality Strengths(Three at least):

Personality Weaknesses(Three at least):

 **Appearance**

Appearance(I really want you to go deep into detail hair, so that means at least a paragraph on how they look so include Hair, hair color, hairstyle, Eye color, Eye shape, skin color, Height, Weight, Build, piercings and accessories, etc. I want to look at your character and see a sort of uniqueness)(Please do not do this: Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, Brown eyes, short hair. I just want some detail.):

Standard Clothes(Much like above, I'm not accepting anything simple. Five their outfit a little flavor of they have flavor and make it unique to you character):

Swim:

Sleep:

Winter:

Formal:

 **Background**

History:

Personal Life(Where they life, their parent, what they like to do in their free time):

How do they feel about Mist?(I'm asking this because Mist is more of a public figure this time around, so there's no doubt that they've heard about him. I don't mind if you leave this blank, but this gives the story more depth. If you want, you can even put him in your characters backstory if you want.)

Plot Points(Want an arc dedicated to your character as the protag? Fill this out):

 **Quirk**

Quirk Name:

Quirk Type(Emmiter, Mutant, Transformation):

Quirk Description:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

 **Statistic**

 **From A(Best) to F(Worst), choose the statistics for your character accordingly and try not to have A for each one as it's kinda a level for Paragon. Currently, Paragon is The wielded of One for All. The only thing I'll allow is an A that makes sense. Just no A on power because it means they are as strong as the "number one"**

Power: A measure of your characters physical damage dealing ability, and to a lesser extent their athletic capabilities. Try not to think about their Quirk while doing this

Speed: How fast can they run without the usage of the Quirk

Endurance: This statistic determines how well your character can take pain, injury or discomfort in both physical and mental forms. Don't think about the Quirk.

Quirk: This statistic represents the power or applicability of your characters quirk. Please factor in not just the quality of the quirk, but the user's knowledge of the ability.

Intelligence: This represents your character's brain function, unsurprisingly. This can mean their knowledge, apprehension skills and importantly their ability to strategize and make use of tactics in a fight.

Technique: Now, with this I want to know how well they can use their Quirk and how they apply it to everyday training and exercises.

Teamwork:

 **Extra**

Musical Themes (optional):

Quotes:

Other:

 **Mist's Brief Description**

Name: Mistletien "Mist" Yuèliàng Li

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Appearance: Mistletien, usually known as Mist, is a boy in his teens, having a rather athletic build that shows he either moves a lot or exercises often. He stands at a solid 5'3 in total, having defined muscles, this being one of the main display that broadcast that he is quite athletic. He has a healthy, cocoa brown skin tone that is clear of any imperfections beside a etched version of a nuclear fusion symbol in the middle of his forehead. It looks as if someone had physical pressed it into his skin. Taking a bit from his mother's heritage, his lips a bit fuller, but not by too much, a dotted beauty mark at the upper corner of the left side of his mouth. His eyes are large and rounded, irises a pure white color. His hair is a jet black color that he keeps braided in four dreaded braids: two side by side at the top of his head and a single one on both sides of his head with the lower part letting the dreads hang loosely down to cover his shoulders down to his mid-back. Acting kinky and wildly, there is a dread separate from the others, it at the front of his sharply pointed hairline, his hairline more of a minor widow peak. It defied gravity, but arches down in front of his face and commonly bounces when he walks.

Standard Clothes: When not in his school uniform, his outfit consist of his vibrant orange and zipperless hoodie that is split down the middle, the fabric quite thin as it is lightweight. Angled upward in the back and above his hips, the front sides of the hoodie come down to the middle of his thighs. The hood is usually kept left down due to his mane of hair. The hoodie has no sleeves at all. Under the hoodie, he wears a rose red, short sleeve T-shirt that matches his eye color to a tee, the hem reaching just lower than his belt loop of his black, loose fitting jeans, faded to a grey color by both knees. The hem of the pants legs were tucked behind the tongue of his orange sneakers.


	2. Prologue PT 2

I just couldnt wait to post this! I've been writing and writing and I just wanted to post this as a sort of extra prologue of some sort.

As of now, I have yet to accept any characters. I'm just letting them pile in, and im seeing a few that I'm kinda in love with, but well have to wait and see

Also, im happy to see that you all are liking tge reboot of mine. I'm planning on staying awhile so I'll love to always hear feedback

 **My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

Prologue PT 2

Location: Los Angeles, California

Time: 8:30AM

From his apartment, the walk was not long in the slightest, measuring to at least a mere ten to thirteen minutes depending on how fast he decided to walk and what was on his mind at the time.

But he felt they did this on purpose.

Having been placed in his apartment when he was twelve, Laura and Jinx, the two that ran the orphanage, had made sure he was close enough and was in walking distance from the building. Even if he did live further, his promise to see the orphans everyday would never be broken even if he had to cross the sea to see them.

With each morning before heading off to school, he would visit the orphanage that was just on the border of Downtown Los Angeles.

While it was an orphanage it was still funded pretty well and this showed by the four stories to it and the fact they commonly had trips for the children that stayed there.

"See! I told you!"

"Mist is really gonna be the best!"

In the enclosed room, cheers could be heard that even ignored the door that had been closed to allow the noise that would ensue to be trapped inside. Although this did not work out as planned by those that ran thethe building, they were still delighted to see that he could bring smiles to their faces.

Shown that it was tended to by some that cared for them, the forth floor had a plethora of rooms, halls as long as a yacht with doors lining the walls. The carpet was a burgundy color while the walls were a creamy, the colors blending perfectly with one another.

Outside of one of the door near the stairs that would lead downstairs was two women, both about the age of thirty with rather similar appearances.

The one standing on the left was Laura, standing at a mere 5'10 in total, her skin clear, a fair color that blended well with her dirty blonde hair that cascaded down her back and against her lavender dress. Rounded, her eyes were kinder than her sister's, her iris holding a deep and crystal clear ice blue color to them.

The other was Jinx, just an inch taller than her sister, and while she looked no different from her sister, she still had almond shaped eyes, eyelashes defined at the other end. Her lips were quite small, lightly gloss with pink lipstick and turned downward into a frown. The only other thing that was different from her sister was her dirty blonde hair cut short...almost down to her scalp, but the fact it seemed her hair was manually plucked up in random spikes showed.

Their expressions also conflicted one anothers as Jinx stood with her arms crossed over her flat chest, standing firm on the carpet. On the other hand, Laura smiled rather elegantly, it not overly exaggerated, but more with a refined sensation that one could notice at first glance.

"They always light up when he arrives, yes?" Laura's voice was calming, gentle to the ears as it did not raise any alarm and could turn any feral beast to a cuddle toy.

"It should not come as a surprise." Next was Jinx to speak in her commanding tone, holding an aura of an authoritative figure that dismissed any disobedience and overall nonsense. "They pretty much grew up with Mist and Lavender, so I can understand how excited they get when they come back."

"Even with their newfound differences, the two can ignore them to entertain the kids." This was relatively easy for Laura to point out due to how both Mist and Lavender left the Orphanage. "Both of their goals are quite the same..."

"But his are clearly different from her..." Jinx finished for her sister as the two of them continued to look to the door to the room. "That much we can agree with."

"Can we consider them rivals?" Laura's eyes cut over to the right and at the sister, blinking a few times.

"...For now...yes." Before she answered, Jinx had hesitated to answer her sister, but found it in her to speak. "We will have to just hope for the best...and pray she can knock some sense into him."

...

"Man, that's so cool."

Sitting in one of the desk of a supposed class, a child, possibly the age if seven, sat among his friends that was scattered around in their seats, all starry eyed.

He was a fair skinned child, about the height of 3'7, but this was unidentified due to the fact that his seat was more suited for teenagers, so his feet hung over the edge. With a purple band-aid crossing diagonally along his right cheek, his features were altered due to his toothy smile, his deep brown eyes locked on the two that stood at the front.

"Hey, Mist, Lavender, can you show us what your Quirks make when the two of you fuse?" Instead of the previous boy at the front speaking, another orphan decided to, talking with pure joy in his voice that was matched by the persuading cheers of his other friends.

In total, the class held twenty desk that were aligned neatly, so one could just imagine how loud the cheers had gotten.

She stood beside him at the front of the class with her left-hand gingerly gripping the forearm of her right arm. Though the arm gripping spoke for another side of her that she was trying to hide from the children, there was a clear smile on her pale face, it gracing her features as if it was natural.

This girl was surprisingly taller than the 5'3 boy beside her, standing at an impressive height of 5'10 all on her own, having a slender build with an average bust and longer legs.

The girl was known as Lavender O'Priskey, her hair a glossy cyan blue color, her locks long and reaching pass her shoulders and letting it velvety, wavy locks cascade down her back.

"It would be our pleasure to show you." Rather kindly, her silver eyes travelling along the faces of the class, the smile never escaped her face as she looked everyone over. The smile that adorned her delicate features was almost as the one Mist wore along his lips, but this seemed to be a pale imitation. "But I think M-Mist here should explain to you all how it works." If the kids were old enough, they'd be able to pick up on the vibe between both herself and Mist, but this was not the case.

Her eyes were closed when she said his name, having an evident stutter that the children did not pick up on due to their own excitement.

In his space beside the girl that wore the ankle length, rainbow floral pattern sundress stood Mist, decked in his casual attire from head to toe. With his right hand placed on his hip, letting his other arm dangle down at his side, this posture fitting well with the grin on his face, though this was not a one of confidence.

"Yes, right." His lips parted as he spoke, using his free had to motion for them to calm down, waiting for when the noise died out. This only took a second or three before Mist could properly speak without having to raise his voice. "I think Leo here," His given name being Leon, he nodded to the boy in the front row with the purple band-aid across his cheek. "Is the only person here that knows that I can use the bond between myself and someone else to instantly fuse with someone."

As he spoke, only Lavender's eyes have cut to the left to look at the boy as he spoke.

"But...today, I want to tell you the other way I can fuse with someone." Mist was capable of steering things in his own way as he was once able to use the bond to fuse in a second with Lavender.

Inhaling through her mouth and exhaling with the same, the exasperation could be heard within Lavender as she stepped, having lifted her feet to turn to face Mist with her full body. "Let's get this over with." She mumbled just low enough for the boy could her, her voice changing to one that was entirely dejected.

He was not blind to the feeling and the severed bond between both himself and Lavender, so her words made him not want to waste her time and face the girl fully.

This left just a quarter of a foot between them, and while Mist could look directly at her, her eyes were drawn to the side and at the wall.

"There are four ways I can fuse with someone, and with each step and the more physical contact, the fusion will be much stronger." Mist spoke as both him and Lavender moved in unison, raising their hands with their palms gently pressing against one another's. It did surprise him that he felt the girl shiver from his touch, it almost considered one in disgust of being physically linked with him. "The first is just a simple touch of the hands as this shows that she AGREES with our fusion." His eyes were still on her.

But Lavender found the wall more interesting.

"While I won't show you them, if I want the fusion to be far stronger, the next will be a hug, after that being a kiss."

"Eeeewwww..." Came the disgust of the children in the classroom, pushing themselves back and the chair of the desk.

"Aw, grow up." Mist chuckled lightly despite the look of irritation on the face of Lavender. He was actually gladder that she did show this sort of expression to the kids. "Alright..." Activating his Quirk, both their bodies had donned a pure white shroud, rainbow sparkles hiding them entirely.

"Ah!" Excitedly, the children began to cheer, leaning forward in anticipation for what would happen next.

With the shroud engulfing their forms, the fact that the aura began to converge to transform into that of one body was amazing all on its own.

It did not take more than another second before two began one within the shroud of white, and when the time came, the aura of white and sparkling rainbow colors began to subside slowly.

And what the children saw caused a gasp to escape their lips as what they saw was not two people, but one...and female.

Having merged into one, their appearance had done flips as the two came out as a female that stood at Lavender's height of 5'10 and had her sender frame with he long legs. Their skin had changed to that of a medium brown color with no blemishes whatsoever beside a dotted beauty mark at the upper corner of the left side of his mouth. Due to their eyes differing where Mist's were large and rounded and Lavender's were almond shaped and narrow, it was a wider sort of the lesser and a pale silver. Their features were delicate with a heart shaped face, lips small that were lightly glossed clear. Their hair had become a light brown shade with cyan blue highlights, the texture of it completely straight and taking the appearance of Lavender's with the bangs pushed to the sides. One thing that showed that Mist was mixed in was a tightly twisted dreadlock at the top of their head that arched down in front of their face. One thing that did not make an appearance was Mist's nuclear fusion symbol at their forehead.

"Wow..." The children were utterly speechless at the sight, the only one that sat with just a confident smile being Leon as he had seen their form before.

Standing there dressed in a ankle length, sleeveless sundress that was decorated with solid orange flower, the fusion of Mist and Lavender had their hand on their hip, a grin plastered on their face. "Guess since I had no choice in taking this form once more, " There was the mixture of a gentle voice that belonged to the female Lavender and the slightly lower pitched, gentler voice of Mist, but Lavender's voice was more predominant. "You can call me Lavien." They introduced themselves.

"Lavien..." The children repeated as the stared in awe.

"In this form, and in any fusion, my fusion Quirk force evolves someone's Quirk, and I don't know why." The two spoke, raising their hand over their head with the palm facing the ceiling and the fingers spreaded apart. "Lavender's Quirk is Lightning Pole, so with us fusing..." Channeling their Quirk, small sparks around their hand could be seen, but while Lavender's Quirk had a blue-white color, it was now pitch black with a white outline. The lightning danced around around their hands, playing wildly. "...guess it should be called Onyx Rod."

As the ligntning faded, the fusion of Lavender and Mist lowered their hand and put it on their hips. "Any question?"

"I have one!" A young girl that sat behind Leon raised her hand, receiving a nod from the fused two. Dropping her hand back down, the little girl spoke. "If Misty is a boy, why did you become a girl."

"Oh, that's easy." The fusion said confident as their eyes shut. "The one with the more strength when fused tips the scale in their direction of becoming a boy or girl." They answered. "Anymore?"

"Yeah, I got one." Sliding to turn in his seat, hopping down to his feet, Leon faced them as he walked at the fusion. "You never told me what was the forth way to fuse."

"Oh, yes." Carelessly, the fusion nodded with a smile on their face, their love for the children keeping them from speaking rationally. "The most powerful fusion is when myself, Mist, becomes intimate with some I choices as my partner." Despite the two being one, the fact that Lavender did not know this about his Quirk caused their cheeks to redden, instantly deactivating the fusion, this ending in the two poofing apart in a vertical cloud of smoke.

And what was seen was Mist standing to the left with his left hand on his hip, while Lavender had turned her back fully to them with her face red, her hands holding her cheeks.

"Intimate?" Leon blinked, eyes searching over Mist then Lavender. "What does that mean?"

"You mustn't worry about this, young one." Clinking as the door opened, Jinx motioned for the children to exit the class. "Now, come on, we must get you ready for class."

"Aw!" Came the collected sorrow of all the children, each of the hopping out of the chairs to exit through the door.

As each of them exited through the only opening besides the windows, Mist smiled and waved at them, watching as Jinx closed the door after the last left to leave the room with only himself and Lavender.

And this brought along a crippling silence between the two of them knowing Lavender had recuperated after hearing about Mist's Quirk

Mist stood with a short smile on his lips, his eyes shut as he had his head hung to the floor. The reason he was making this awkward moment awkward was because the two of them weren't talking. Being the "bigger" man, he spoke, though he never faced the girl. "So-"

"Just being fused with you almost made our goals cross." Still facing the wall, Lavender's arms were down to her sides, her eyes shut as she could be seen physically shivering in place.

Not bothered much by being interrupted by the girl, Mist went on and walked to the windows at the other side of the room, starting out of it.

"I saw the news this morning." With her eyes shut, the girl did not display what was previously on her face as it mirrored that of a discontent person, aggravated. "That tape was really from before we left the orphanage, yeah?" Using her hands to flatten out her dress, she paused before continued. "It made me want to vomit when you called me your bestfriend." She spat. "Faute." Came her speaking in French without an accent.

But Mist said nothing.

"Tch." And Lavender noticed this, but it did not bother her. "The only reason I smiled was because the children..." She half turned to the left to turn her head to look over at the boy that put a distance between them. "...I love them enough to hide the fact that were aren't friends anymore."

"As long as you did that," Mist responded, beginning this, his lips in a frown. "I care too much for them to do what you do..."

Brows raised, her hair flowing, Lavender stomped her foot down as she turned to face him with just her right fist against her hip. "Then why didn't you tell them?" She inquired, her voice having raised.

This was when another moment of silence awakened between them, but it was only for a second. Having been staring out to the city of Los Angeles, Mist lips parted, not having to think much on the words that he wanted to leave his mouth. "Because we ARE still friends, Levy."

And this caused her eyes to widened, her body feeling warm as this bubbling sensation was felt in her stomach, but this was not all positive. Her brows came down to a knitted point As she glared at him.

"Just because our goals-"

"Our goals changed when you decided you wanted to kill people!" Her stomps were heard as she marched over to Mist, fist tightly clinched at her sides as she passed the desk in her way to approach him.

"Huh?" Mist was shocked as he was forced to turn around by a hand, standing chest to chest with Lavender. The three inches she had over him did not matter in this moment as silver met white in these moments.

Staring deep into his eyes, fury burned in her's. What was going through his mind? What happened to the boy she knew when she was growing up? All he did to her was smile, albeit gently.

"I think you're mistaken, Levy." Him saying this made the girl hum. "I want to kill all the villain so there is no need for Heroes."

"That's not too much of a difference, Mist!" Lavender yelled in his face. "Killing is killing, and you wanting to do that because a Hero killed your family does not make it any better!" In her voice, it had become harder and harder for her to keep the tears and hurt from leaking in. "The fact is that you want to kill! I want you to understand that its wrong, Mistletien." Her voice was becoming as she spoke to the teen, her eyes beginning to flutter to let the tears trail down her cheek.

The only things that changed on the face of the boy was his turning his head away from her, frowning, going silent.

And her eyes searched his face, taking a step back away from the boy, her lips parted as millions of things floated in her head. "I'm not gonna tell...I'm not gonna get anyone involved..." She continued to stare in his direction. "...but if you continue to pursue this route into UNITED AMERICA, I'll take it upon myself to stop you..."

(A/N: United America...U.A., sounds about right)

...

Stuck. Stiff. Motionless.

His young eyes were as wide as they could get, the boy once dubbed as Leon was standing outside of the door with his hand reaching for the knob. The one word he could let go was the one that stood out the most.

"Kill?"

 **End**


	3. World of White (Cast List)

In no way, shape, or form should this "chapter" be taken serious as everything that's here will be non canon.

In the simplest terms, this will be a Cast List, but with a twist that I felt could be either weird or funny for those who read it.

Also, there was something that I forgot to take out of the Character Sheet and it was that Paragon is the current holder of One for All, and that is not true. She is the Number 1 hero for now, but she has her own OVERPOWERED Quirk.

The story is set just a year after All Might fought AFO, so that would put Izuku and Co. in, I think, the middle of their second year of U.A.

Also, one more thing: I changed another thing regarding Mist. Instead of being 5'7, I reduced it recently to 5'3 and made him four inches shorter. I don't know why, but I just like short male characters.

A/N: Also, there was a last minute change in a character and I replaced her with Flaming Fate Zero's character. The reason for this is the fact that I didn't want too many characters with comparable personalities. But, if those who didn't have their character accepted into 1-A, tell me if you want them to be in 1-B. If so, that means we got at least ten characters in there already.

 **My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

Chapter ?: World of White (Cast List)

Location: Apartment of Mist, Los Angeles

Time: ?

"Hah! Ninety-eight!"

A deep breath echoed through the main room of the apartment, it currently filled with exhaustion that could only be replicated by one that did what he did each morning and night. As it was not a very upscale one, it was certainly a nice apartment with cream colored walls that made the overall environment a rather pleasant sight to the eyes. The wooden trim was a brown color that rested well with the aforementioned coloring of the walls.

The apartment itself came with a front room that was typically called the living room was connected to the small, rectangular kitchen that was hidden by a wall to the rear of the living room, but could be reached by two openings around both sides. The apartment itself had a hall just beyond the front room this being where one would find his room, the bathroom, a guest room, and another empty room.

But the front room was where the boy was presently located at this moment in time, loud music of the hip hop variety blaring in the background to give him a push, a abundance of adrenaline to keep going.

Sweat rolled from his darker skin, this causing it to shine under the light of the ceiling fan that did a poor job of keeping him cool.

His dreads swung with the gravity of him pushing himself up and down, some even beginning to get stuck to his neck during his exercises.

Aside from being the only one living in apartment room 307(Third floor, room seven), he still took the common courtesy to wear a white tank top that had already been sweated through to cling to his body. Despite his age, one could see how his body was so well built as he could match the body of a fit point guard to and NBA team.

Why did he exercise more than once, you ask? Well, his Quirk is very powerful, but he sometimes become subject to being the less dominant one in certain occasions from the simple fact that he IS quite short.

If he isn't the dominant one in the fusion, he's constantly drained of his energy instead of if the fusion evened out or if he was dominant.

"Ninety-nine!" He pushed himself up, the dread at the front of his hairline bouncing frantically almost displaying the boys desperations of needing to finish this. Lowering himself once more, his eyes were shut to avoid letting his sweat dripping into them as he found himself loathing such a thing. Each of his fingers curled on the cream colored carpet beneath him, mildly struggling enough that most could notice, but it did not prevent him from lifting himself up for the last pushup. "One hundred!"

Reaching the climax of his morning exercises, Mist could finally let his adrenaline gradually decrease, finding him sitting down on the carpet with his back against a brown couch. "Whew." Panting lightly, checking off his one hundred pushups, his fifty situps, 30 squats, and jog on his treadmill, the boy reached back to grab the small remote to his stereo system and a baby blue towel. "Nothing like a good sweat to wake you up." He said quite triumphantly as he powered off the stereo system and began to dry himself with the towel.

This took a solid two minutes before he figured he relinquished from all the salty liquid that previously covered his form. Hanging the two around his neck, the boy use one of his hands to prop himself up on the couch as he used this to lift himself up with a short grunt. "There still should be some energy drinks in the laundry room downstairs." He did not find it necessary to look at his bottle at the top of the tv ahead as he already knew it was empty.

Standing up to his full height of five feet and three inches, the teen bounced a bit on his toes as his black shorts jumped with him, mirror the adrenaline that had yet to wash off of him. "If I'm lucky, Lavender will fuse with me again." This was a hope as fusing with a inanimate object was a bit- gradually lesser than fusing with a person as it increased both of their strength by four times, so it was always exciting to do.

And, to date, his and Lavender fusion was the strongest he's ever did, and he had fused with both Laura and Jinx at the orphanage. The reason this was so grand was because the two of them were pro-heroes when they were younger.

With a welcoming smile glued to his features, Mist gave a short walk over to the door, one of the only two exits in his apartment room. Upon reaching out for the knob of the door, the dreadlocked boy retracted for a bit, having this...whimsical feeling rise in his gut that stopped him. "What?" It felt as if he was entering territory that was not his own, but he did not feel any ill intent behind it.

"Um..." With a sheepish chuckle, a smile was still on the face of the boy as he gently raised his foot to take a step away from the door. "...I...think I'll just take a shower...hehe..." At the end there, the sheepish chuckle changed to that of pure uncertainty.

Yet, before he knew it, the door was flung open to show him nothing but a pure white world that had no end to how fast it visibly was.

"Whoa!" This was him flinching when the door had unexpectedly flung itself open, eyes widening at the sight before him. "Guess I don't need a drink." In a more cartoony fashion, Mist raised a leg as he began to turn around to walk away, but he did not get very far as a hand clasped his face, covering his eyes. The hand was large enough to equally cover his eyes and mouth at once, this causing him to release muffled noises in his on attempt to annoy who had him.

"Getcho ass down there!"

As the highly distorted voice entered his ears, Mist felt a thrust of his hand to propel him back, but he never stumbled. In the instant he was shoved backward, he didn't find himself tumbling over his feet as he did not feel anything under his feet.

When his face was uncovered, it was as if he missed a moment of time as he only saw the other side of his door due to the fact he was now on the other side now. The door rippled, making a warping noise as it vanished into thin air and was just replaced by...white. "Huh?" In shock, all he could do was blink until he realized he DIDN'T have footing under him. "Oh, right..." He said quite thoughtfully as he stared down to the- well, it was nothing but white below him also, so this could be a drop that lasted ages.

What she leaned on was not something that could be seen by human or regular eyes as she just thought it was a invisible wall like in those linear games both herself and Mist played at the orphanage growing up. Her arms were crossed under her chest as she did have a bust that was quite noticeable, so her enhancing it with the folding of her arm was just begging for attention.

"What is this place?" Blinking a few times, though not in confusion, Lavender let her eyes scan the full area before her, but she could not tell if there was a end to the unknown world she fell it. With her cyan bangs pushed out of her face to be tucked behind her ears, one could see the reddened bruise against the center of her forehead. "Hmph!" Rolling her eyes to closing them, the teen huffed as she thought back to the person literally pushing her into this void of nothingness, and since she had no clue on what this was, there was no way she go on ahead on her head. "I guess anyone would be a sufficient companion at this point."

WHAM!

"Hm!" With her the soles of her flats connected to the...ground, Lavender's eyes shot open, brows raising when she heard the noise of rubber connection with- actually, she wasn't sure. What she could pick up was the footing below her quivering enough to cause a disruption enough for her to.

Dragging her undivided to the object that caused this, she could see the boy, his dreadlocks settling back down from the fall he just went through. From his bright, hot pink basketball shorts, she could see the flexing of his muscles in his calves as his knees were bent and spreaded in a gap. "Mist?" How his name left her mouth caused the girl to blink, taken back that it was more warm than how she usually spoke to him. This known fact made her eyes cut away almost hurriedly as her brows turned upward.

"Whoa..." The vibrations sent through his legs could make the strongest of men buckle. While it was him roughly guessing, he felt that he fell for at least seven seconds for actually landing on the space he could call the ground. Yet it was anything but that. Both his rounded eyes were squeezed shut, his body trembling, pins and needles rushing through his entire being, but he did not show much distress on his face. His brows WERE tightened down as his lips pursed firmly, moaning lightly inside of his mouth so that he would not cause to much of a commotion.

Seconds later, landing cleanly around his neck was the towel he used to dry the sweat off his exposed skin as it was still shown that the tank top clung to his form.

At him not responding to her, with her arms still crossed firmly under her chest, one could see both tightening around her as she removed herself from the invisible wall itself to turn and face the other teen. "AHEM." She cleared her throat quite aggressively, glaring to the boy while his back was turned to her.

"Hm..." As the feeling that tingled throughout his body, Mist tapped the toes of his sneakers to the "ground" one at a time, but he was not doing this to ignore the girl as he did answer. "Yes?" He answered in a more curiously questioning tone.

"Hmph." Lavender did not take her eyes off his back as she huffed. "Why are you here?" She inquired in a way that did not give hints that she was cautious of the teen as it was genuinely her wondering in her friendly/flinty voice that she used to speak with friends. "And why am I talking to you like we're friends."

"Huuu..." With his eyes shut in a fashion that showed he was not in much pain as it had shifted away from him, Mist let out a soothing breath as he gave several short hops up and down to regain the feeling in his feet. "I apologize, but its pretty hard to explain." His voice was still the pure epitome of affection, showing no ill will toward the girl whatsoever.

Lavender continued to stare in his direction.

"But some guy...or girl just appeared in my apartment, grabbed my face and tossed me down here." It did not seem as if he had much of a problem with it, the teen turning to face her.

"Hm. Strange." Her eyes trailed to the ground in a contemplative fashion, humming lightly to think back on how she opened the door to her apartment and was kicked in her back.

Landing one more hop, Mist turned on his heels with a glued smile on his face, his right hand on his hip to look Lavender in her eyes. "And I just don't think the Author wants you to be at my neck since this isn't a real chapter." With more nonchalance that it could be infective, he and her second question.

Only her eyes cut up to Mist in a instant. "What- ah!" Instead of her keeping her own composer with just a simple glance at Mist, she instantly lost it at the sheer fact that she could see how the tank top he wore clung to her face that sent a blitz of warmth to her facial features. Due to her pale skin, it was virtually impossible to hide the beaming reddening of her face as she caught a full eye of the boy's body and how it was more defined than most guys she saw. "Whoa!" She screamed, her voice gaining a higher pitch as she spun to turn her back on him.

"Um..." Blinking a few times at her actions, Mist let his head tilt, blinking a few times as his lips form a thoughtful frown.

'THAT cannot be Mist!' With her hands covering her eyes, Lavender wanted to kick herself for having that image in her head and was unable to erase it. 'Well, I should have expected that...' Fingers spreading to show that her eyes fluttered open, she had a look of embarrassment within them. 'He has been training his body since we were kids, so-'

"You alright over there, Levy?" With a brow cocked, Mist asked this.

Hearing his voice made her feel so uncomfortable, it enough to force a groan out of her mouth in her own attempt to refrain from being so...friendly with him.

"I think we should head over that way until we find something." Mist raised his right hand from his hip and point out to the distance.

It took everything in her to regain her composer, thinking more on how disgusting it felt for her having known this boy made her blush without even trying to. Turning to face him, she crossed her arm back under her chest. "What makes you think we'll find something, runt?"

Without saying much, Mist pointed his index finger above him, this causing Lavender to crane her head back to see what he was pointing to. While everything was still white with little separation from what was what, what DID stand out was a large, bloody red arrow that pointed out into the distance. It blinked in and out of existence every second, making a clinking noise that was akin to that of a Check Engine sound.

"...oh...right..."

...

"And please stop playing your music so loud in the morning." In a perfect example of a stern parent, Lavender's voice had assertive tone to it, this being the only other sounds that could be heard in the world of white. This and the noises of their feet hitting the footing below them that neither of them could see. "I try to leave earlier to see the children, and I cannot think straight when I hear that song every morning."

"Hm." Mist wasn't frowning, but he also was not smiling as he walked beside the girl, keeping pace with her frantic steps. Holding his arms up, the short boy held his hands behind his head, elbows pointed outwardly.

This wasn't the only thing Lavender wanted him to do. Since she felt she was being somewhat tolerant of his presence, the girl felt it was her chance to tell him about him morning habits, his laundry room habits, how he got to HIS school, and how he wore his clothes. Being HER school's student body president had really wore off on her, so this dripped into her already motherly personality.

And to combat this, Mist settled with noising out hums to her, half listening to her and not as his kindness was faltering, but more to the mundane thoughts of hearing this once again.

While the girl had yet to give him a motherly speak such as this since they lived in the orphanage, it still felt rather frequent of the sundress wearer to commonly say how he dressed was impolite to one's eyes.

The two of them had roamed in the same direction for the last seven to nine minutes, both incapable of truly seeing anything out of the ordinary. Nothing but white for miles and miles.

But...something was in the distance ahead of the two...

Just when she was about to continue, Lavender stopped dead in her tracks with her attention set to what was far in the distance and away from them. "Huh?" She noised out in nothing more than a whisper, her lips just barely moving as her silver eyes searched what was ahead of them, but that was clearly impossible to do with her normal 20/20 vision.

Taking a few steps before realizing she had stopped, Mist was ahead of her when he decided to turned halfway to the left, turning his head to look to his rear. "You alright?" His query was only met with Lavender simply pointing a finger forward, and this caused him to look back in this direction.

The same clinking noise was heard as, in the distance, and overhead, a large red arrow blinked in and out of existence, pointing at what was below it.

"Ah..." Mist lips parted to speak, but they pressed back together as he just grunted, squeezing his eyes shut after turning his head away. "Who's putting these arrows everywhere?"

...

They were lined up. Each of them standing up straight with their hands down to their sides, looking forward blankly with soulless eyes. While there were supposed to be eighteen of them, two in the middle were missing, in their place being a black dotted line that was in the shape of people.

And above them and floating in red, blocky font read:

 **My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

 **Our Cast**

Approaching was a perturbed Mist and Lavender, the two visibly awestruck by the sight of a line of people and what appeared to be a title above them.

"Alright, I officially don't know what's going on." Mist commented, though his feet never halted as he continued to move forward. His eyes moved from left and right, feeling a shiver down his spine at how robotic they looked, look passed both himself and Lavender. "Hey, wait!" He suddenly cheered in a mix of surprise and eagerness.

"What?" Lavender questioned, but never got an answer as Mist jogged onward and without her. "Hey, wait!" She blinked as she reached out for the teen.

As he closed the distance to what he saw and himself, Mist had went into a squating positions with his elbows on his knees as he looked what was ahead of him dead in its eyes. His squating with his own short stature could only show that who he was looking was gradually shorter than him. "Such a cutie." He chuckled lightly, eyes shutting as he used his right hand to used his index finger to touch the snout of what looked like a pig person. "Wonder if your Quirk is making bacon."

With the nudging of its snout, the soulless, button black eyes gain a glimmer of life as the pig like person used his normal enough hands to swat Mist's hand from his face. And while it's body was covered severely in coarse, orange hair, the look on his pig features showed that he was not welcoming to this.

"Of course not, shrimp!" The pig person leaned forward after swatting Mist's hand, but he was unable to say much else as he vanished out of existence and was replaced by a wall of text.

In silence, Mist blinked in shock after what just happened, wondering if that short name calling came from the person that was actually far much shorter than him.

"Hm," With a light chuckle with her lips still touching, Lavender approached from behind with her arms still crossed under her chest. "I did say 'wait'." She commented, looking over the text with a low hum. "Guess that's what this is." The girl was speaking in a very analytic tone as she looked over the wall of text.

"Huh?" Mist looked over to the girl as he stood up, watching her walk off confidently to the left with her back to him.

Walking to the other end of the line of _Characters_ , Lavender moved rather doubtlessly, her motions confident along with her attitude. "As you said, this is not a chapter but a List disguised as one." She said, making it to the other end, looking to Mist with now a hand on her hip and out the corner of her eyes. "I must say that this is a weird idea..." Her eyes closed for a second before reopening. "Nevertheless, we must continue to show who's here, so look over the pig boy." She waved her hand at him in shooing fashion. "Go on, get the reading."

"Um..." Mist blinked a few times as head turned to look forward at the wall of text. "...Alright, I guess."

 _(Name: Eric Schmidt_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: Eric stands at 4'2, being ABSOLUTELY the shortest person in class, but for good reasons. With a more porty shape, showing off a belly fit for a glutton, Eric shows resemblance to a pig with coarse orange hairs covering his entire body. The boy also has more pig-esque feature than human that includes a snout, pig like ears and a curly little tail growing from his tailbone._

 _Standard Clothes: Eric will normally wear a red tee shirt with the words Schmidts Sausage Haus in white letters across the chest with blue jean shorts held up by a tan cloth belt white socks with black tennis shoes with red N's on the side_

 _Quirk: Flight - You ever heard the expression when pigs fly well this one can literally fly using his ears to steer himself through the air_

 _Creator:_ _ **61394**_

 _Backst_ _ **-)**_

"Hey, Levy," Mist called out, though he never let his attention leave off the wall of text. "ShouId we read about their backstory?"

"Of course not." The girl let her silver eyes roll all the way around her head, her crossed arms tightening around her. "It is an invasion of privacy and it leaves no mystery for the story." She paused for a moment as she locked eyes with a set of glowing yellow orbs that below to a boy that had a face which brought a light red to her cheeks. "H-he looks good...almost like a girl..." Mumbled the girl as she raised her hand to put her palm to his chest, causing her to hum lightly. "Not as much as a musclehead like Mist..."

And with her touch, the light to his yellow eyes appeared, the teen of 5'7 height lifting his hand to lazily scratch the back of his head, his eyes half lidded. "It's a waste of energy gettin' all bulky like that." He said rather dryly before vanishing swiftly into nothingness to be replaced by a wall of text.

 _(Name: Murakami Handa_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: First name Handa, last name Murakami. He has always been considered a good-looking teen; if not more feminine that other men. He is relatively tall, standing at a height of 5'7" and is semi-muscular. He's not bulky like pro-wrestlers are, but he does have some muscle on him that shows that he can be physical if he applied himself. Murakami's eyes are a pleasant glowing yellow shaped like a diamond. His eyes are slightly monolid and quite feminine. Sporting straight obsidian, black hair reaching his shoulders, It has the appearance of being soft to the touch. He oftens leaves it alone when he's not doing anything strenuous but will put it in a low ponytail when necessary._

 _Standard Clothes: Murakami always had style. Currently, he wears a pure white turtleneck with black jeans, also has on a medium-length warm coat that has a camel color._

 _Quirk: Backfire - Handa's quirk is pretty self-explanatory. Any attack his opponent makes returns back to hurt them. When an attack like a beam or punch/kick makes contact with him, diamond-shaped glass-like scales appear on his skin and disappears quickly before the same damage is inflicted into the opponent. It's almost like he's a mirror that reflects anything that comes at him. It is an ability that he has to activate. If he didn't prepare to take damage or is unconscious, then his ability is not going to work. This is mainly an emitter quirk but it could also be thought of as a mutant quirk because he always had those glass-like scales... they're only seen or appears during damage intake and return._

 _Also, whatever type of pain he receives, it will go back the same way it came. Mental attack, mental backfire. Physical attack, physical backfire._

 _Creator:_ _ **Sheepthrills**_ _)_

"Hm." With a smile present on his face, Mist step down to the next Character, having to look slightly up at the girl that had four inches on him, noticing even her surprisingly pink eyes that were almost hidden by two falling bangs in front of her face. "And people say my eyes are unsettling." He said in a very cautious tone as he raised his hand, mimicking what he did to Eric and pressing his finger into her small nose.

In the moment he had pressed his finger against her nose, the pink in her irises lit up with visible joy as her hands went behind her back, holding them. "Then I guess we can be the crazy eye duo." With a cheery and playful smile, she beamed this directly at Mist, having this sort of mischief in how she spoke. With a fading giggle, she was replaced entirely by, one again, a wall of text.

 _(Name: Miyana Yoshihito_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: Miyana has very long and wavy strawberry blonde hair that reaches her lower back with two prominent frontal bangs that slightly cover her incredibly pink, lively and large eyes which are usually in a very mischievous slit. Her face is sprinkled with freckles that cover her nose and both sides of her cheeks. Her nose is somewhat small and her cheeks still retain a bit of baby fat. Her skin is lightly tanned and has almost no imperfections which makes her an almost breathtakingly beautiful girl. She stands at approximately 5'7 and her body is very toned and slender with rather chiseled calve muscles which is due to her fighting style relying heavily on kick based offense. Her body posture is usually very relaxed but she's always relatively on her guard. Her hips always sway rather provocatively when she walks and this is usually done on purpose._

 _Standard Clothes: Miyana sports a loose, red and white basketball jersey. On the backside, the number "16" is placed below her nickname/middle name which is "Cee-Cee". Along with this are tight jean shorts with black leggings leading into her all white sneakers that she somehow manages to always keep relatively clean. She also wears a red bandana-esque handkerchief around her neck which was given to her as a parting gift from her grandmother. Lastly, she wear one hooped ear ring on her left ear, red fingerless battle gloves on both hands, and a small pair of red goggles always placed above her forehead which she really just wears as a fashion statement._

 _Quirk: Precognition - The ability to always accurately predict the actions of a living or non living being approximately six seconds before they have occurred. The power also allows the user to have extraordinary natural reflexes and instinctive battle awareness._

 _Creator:_ _ **heartattak)**_

Taking a short step to the next character, Lavender nodded to herself, wanting to match pace with Mist and how he move, always wanting to go after him in order not to confuse anyone.

Who she stood in front of next was another male, his face more chiseled than the last, so it was easy to separate him from boy and girl as he was impressively attractive. "But white hair in a ponytail? Really?" With a more smart alecky tone, she had her left hand on her hip as she put the other to his chest.

With this physical contact, the blood red in his eyes awakened along with the golden ring that surrounded the pupil. The tall boy that was just an inch taller than the girl did not respond to the girl, actually remaining silent as his eyes shut.

 _(Name: Kegan Eriksson_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: Kegan is a teenage boy that stands at 5' 11" tall , lightly tanned, with a lean, athletic build, showing off his constant travels with his Quirk, as well as his constant devotion to training and self improvement. His facial features are chiseled and well pronounced, making him a rather attractive individual. Kegan is called ghost boy for two reasons, one, because of his quirk, and two, because of how he looks. His hair, which he keeps long enough to reach his ears and often ties back in a short ponytail, is straight and completely snow white, with a perfectly clean and straight hairline. What is odd about Kegan though, is on his skin over where his veins are, there are golden, wire-like lines that cover his entire body and shimmer in light, and rings of this gold that glow inside of his blood red eyes, which are smaller and longer than average on account of being half Japanese and half Caucasian._

 _Standard Clothes: Kegan is not one for bold clothing as he currently wears the same all white hoodie, zipper open and hood down, with a plain colored T-shirt, typically black or grey. For pants, he wears blue denim jeans that are tucked into his black combat boots._

 _Quirk: Limbo - There is a dimension that co-exists with our own, a realm devoid of life, free of energy. It is a place that mirrors our own environments, though the buildings and any vehicles are in ruins, cars dented and some windows broken, buildings crumbling and missing parts. This place is called the Limbo Dimension, or just "Limbo". Kegan has the power to travel between these dimensions, as well as send out blue energy waves to bring people into Limbo too (these ripples only travel about four feet before fading away). The destroyed buildings give Kegan extra mobility, buildings sometimes having holes in them that they didn't have in the regular world as well as a lack of a thermal signature give Kegan pathways that would otherwise be inaccessible to others. His quirk also boosts his movement speed and jump distances for him to easier navigate the Limbo realm, as pieces of building that break off in that dimension float and gradually drift in the air, allowing him to move across these floating masses. The limbo dimension looks like our own, damaged buildings and vehicles aside, but instead of a sun, the sky is one large, grey, cloudy mass that glows, and the environment is void of color, all is black, white, and grey. While in this dimension, he is transparent in the other dimension and vice versa, while in the Limbo realm he cannot be touched by anything in the normal dimension that is living, anything that generates energy (fun fact, light bulbs that are off show up in this dimension, but lightbulbs that aren't don't) as well as objects smaller than a public trash can. Kegan can't bring any non living/energized thing into the Limbo dimension other than light fabrics (like clothing or money). Any object from the regular dimension brought into Limbo will be transparent in the regular dimension, but still visible, and people can still hear them, but not touch them. Kegan can also see both dimensions at once, the objects in the other dimension being transparent, while the objects in the dimension he is currently in are solid. There is one thing with the Limbo dimension that is a serious problem, dimensional rejection. The Limbo Dimension doesn't accept objects that don't belong. For the first fifteen minutes to half hour or so, one will feel fine in Limbo, then the person's cells start rejecting their surroundings, killing themselves off at an incredibly quick rate. By the end of a 12 hour period, the all of the person's cells will have become nothingness. It is an incredibly painful death. Kegan can survive for twice as long than a normal person can in the Limbo Dimension. Though, he does have one large problem, the normal dimension rejects him as well, staying in either dimension for too long at a time will lead to his own excruciatingly painful cellular decay. He can cause everything in Limbo to freeze in place, including or excluding himself if he chooses, though this shaves an hour off his Limbo survival time, meaning that even if he just entered the Limbo dimension and activates his freezing ability, he will immediately enter his celular decay state. This does not apply for the regular Earth Dimension. Cellular decay quickly repairs itself upon switching dimensions._

 _Creator:_ _ **WhyDidIDecideToMakeThis)**_

"Let's keep this moving." Eager for the next, Mist moved over, having to crane his head back to look up to the boy that was much, much taller than him. "Pretty good looking guy." He complimented, looking over his face.

"Huh?" Though she was still at a distance from Mist, it was not as if he was actually whispering this, so these words made her eyes cut over to the right.

"Hey, I'm secure enough." With a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, Mist had to stand on his tippy toes to press onto the nose of the boy, seeing as this method was working so far.

When his stormy grey eyes came to life, the 6'2 teen let them curve down to shorter teen, narrowing sharply at him. "Try not to stand so close." He ordered with a very calming voice, but it had a sort of brashness. Before he could do much else, he vanished and was replaced by his wall of text for Mist to look over.

 _(Name: Samuel Scott_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: Samuel has dark gray eyes that often remind people of storm clouds. His hair is the color black and is styled into something close-cropped, like a military soldier. His facial features are kinda handsome, in a sort of Roman Statue sort of way. His skin color is an olive color skin with a few light scars on the palms of his hands. He is also quite muscular looking for his age making him look like a football player. He stands at 6'2", being the tallest in class._

 _Standard Clothes: Samuel outfit consist of a slightly torn up military camouflage shirt that looks a little loose on him. He also is in a pair of blue jeans that look slightly faded and a set of dark green running shoes._

 _Quirk: Shapeshifter - Samuel has the limited ability to change into any animal he wishes, the animal can't be compltely out of the ordinary though, such as an elephant mixed with a lion. However this ability is easier to use during times of danger and battle or if he knows the animal well. The animal itself is also much stronger if Samuel knows it well. Samuel can turn into stuff like an elephant, a crow, an iguana, a koi goldfish, a dolphin, a gorilla, a bulldog, a rhinoceros, and etc._

 _Creator:_ _ **SSJ3 Godtenks)**_

 _ **"**_ Next." Moving down the line once more, Lavender kept her left hand on her hip as she turned to face the next...girl? From the fact that she was tall and lean, one could give one look at the girl's face and say she was more masculine than most, though their was still a separation. "She's...kind of handsome, too." She admitted, her words shaky as she looked the girl over, going up and down in realization that the girl was as taller as herself.

"Come again?" With a mischievous smirk, Mist tilted his head over to the side.

"Quiet." Eyes shutting, Lavender raised her hand, but instead of putting her hand to the chest of the girl, she placed it on her shoulder.

This awakened the brown in both her eyes as the newly activated _Character_ grinning gently. "There's a 32.7 percent chance that this girl is Bisexual." The girl had no doubt in her voice what so ever as she spoke, fading from existence to show her wall of text.

"What!?" Lavender was taken aback by what the girl had said, not truly knowing how to react besides taking a hesitant step away from the wall of text.

 _(Name: Odette Chauncey_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: She's a little on the tall and lean side, reaching a height of 5'8 in total. Some have described her as bifauxnen, looking a bit masculine yet attractive, the separation between her and a male evident with he defined eyelashes. She stands with good posture. However, it's not uncommon to see her with bags under her eyes. Her hair is dark blue, shoulder length with bangs, and is kept tied in a short ponytail that grazes the nap of her neck. Her eyes are brown and angular, and her facial features are sharp. Her skin is a bit tanned from training outside._

 _Standard Clothes: While she does wear the male uniform at school, outside of it, her outfit seem to be both somewhat preppy and masculine. What she wears is a white collared shirt with the collar over the top of a dark red sweater knitted, and black pants._

 _Quirk: Probability - Odette's Quirk allows her to estimate the probability of an occurance to a superhuman extent. The average person, if asked what the chance of a coin landing heads will be, will say 50%. However, by activating her Quirk, Odette can subconsciously pick up on variables like the balance of the coin, the way the coin is about to be flipped, the person flipping the coin, the current in the air, and so on to compute the chance of it landing heads as 53.49%._

 _Creator:_ _ **MysteryAgain)**_

"Another guy, huh?" Making his way to the next Character that needed to be shown, Mist stood in front boy and smiled his usual smile. "Kinda like this guy." It only took him a few seconds to admit this, still having yet to speak with him.

"Huh? Why?" Lavender had fully turned to the right to face the boy who was getting closer and closer with time.

"I dunno..." This was almost just a mumble from him, his eyes closed as he shrugged his shoulders up and down. "I think he's a cat guy." He commented, making Lavender give out a deep groan, though this did not stop him from reaching up to press the nose of the boy.

And, with this, his electric blue eyes brightened, coming to life as they went down to look over the smiling boy, but he didn't let his lips part to speak before fading away to be replaced by his wall of text.

 _(Name: Leonis Regulus Stelar_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: He has a tall build of 5'8 with well defined muscles, his skin being a bit pale but does not show signs of unease. His eyes have a narrow shape, bearing bright electric blue orbs. He possesses a slightly angular chin with a prominent jawline, giving him a more mature appearance. He has medium length jet black hair with crimson highlights which reaches down to the nape of his neck, and is swept sideways slightly to the left. Though the main part of the hair looks combed, the outer parts mainly the tips stick out, pointing in several directions and curved at the tip giving his hair a kind of neat and messy look and the same time. His bangs cover his forehead and same colored thick eyebrows which narrows down at the end._

 _Standard Clothes: he wears a jet black T-shirt over a grey, long sleeved undershirt. The arms of the undershirt designed with black striping reminiscent of tribal markings. Over this, he wears a red high collared, zip up hoodie that covers the lower half of his face with the words 'MIGHTLESS' emblazoned on the front in black. He wears grey half-pants which features white stripes at its sides with red-colored, black-laced sneakers._

 _Quirk: Black Haze - He can produce a dark coloured, thick, fog-like substance which he can discharge out of any part of his body which causes hallucinations, produces illusions and entraps in delusions._

 _Creator:_ _ **StrifeStelar Mizo)**_

"Hm." Approaching the next down the line, Lavender faced the girl that was now standing motionlessly before her, and all she could do was huff. "Pink hair? You'll probably be useless." She predicted and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Her eyes were wide much like a full moon, though her yellow irises did something to kill this emersion as the life rose into them, but all the pink haired girl did was huff. "One talk with me would have you thinking otherwise." Was her response of assurance before dematerializing in front of her.

 _(Name: Katherine Paws-Felixis_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: some can call her the flower of the school. The queen bee. That is if people notice her appearance first._

 _Her wavy, pink, gum colored hair is cut-styled in a bobcut, ponytailed if she was in p.e. It is always hard for her to dress in the morning when starting with combing her hair after a bedhead._

 _Her face is diamond shaped, with fair skin embedded with light freckles all over the bridge of her button nose, and a cat-like mouth to furnish it all. What might have been the most notable is her eyes, wide and round like staring into the moon itself as irises of bright yellow stares back at you, decorated with thick eyelids and light eyebrows._

 _Her body is naturally slim and slightly athletic, and she stands at an average 160 cm. Her bust is a rather small c-cup._

 _Standard Clothes: She has a salmon top with string laces on her collarbone, the collar itself opened from one shoulder blade to the other. She tops it off with a black vest. Her top is tucked into her pants, which is a pair of skinny jeans with leather belts with several knitting traces in green or yellow. Her shoes are a pair of leather, magnet clip-on short heels._

 _Quirk: Catcall - With her presence alone, she is able to control any number of animals belonging to the Felidae family. Or in simple terms: cats._

 _What she does is not directly mind control, but rather, she can seduce, persuade, convince, sugges, and intimidate cats with ease, even with just a feeling. Like a succubus for felines. She is their Queen and they must serve._

 _Cats can also understand her speech and action, directly and indirectly, this is due to the second effect of her Quirk to be the only one who can be understood by cats. While she herself can't speak cat._

 _Creator:_ _ **ThalioTP)**_

"And who's- whoa!" Mist had become genuinely startled upon stepping in front of the next _Character_ , taken aback by his appearance as the person before him resembled something that would have him from dinner. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he took the unknowing step away from reptilian being. "That..." Letting loose a breath, he let his eyes close, panting lightly as he held a hand to his chest. "...that scared me." He said between pants, touching what he guessed was it's nose.

Firmly crossing his arms over his scaly chest, the person turned his head, his vibrant green eyes closing. "As if I haven't heard that before." He mumbled, his disappearing coming almost a hair quicker than the other, tge being being replaced by a wall of text.

 _(Name: Kai Bezdan_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: Due to the effects of his quirk, Kai reaches a height of 6'1" when standing straight up. He's almost always a bit hunched over though, which makes him naturally stand at 5'10". His entire body is covered in turquoise blue scales, with a faded light-blue for what would be considered the underside. Even with that, his muscles are fairly defined. His head is that of a Sea-Serpents hence the quirk name, and is more on the angular and pointed side, with a few spike-like protrusions at the back. Though around his neck being a bit longer than normal. A few of his sharp teeth are always showing near the back, and a set close to the front._

 _His feet are more draconic in appearance and structure. Because of this Kai is unable to use any sort of footwear. Kai also has a full-on tail that reaches the floor. His hands have sharp claws/nails on the ends. His eyes are a vibrant emerald green, with slit pupils. Kai also has frills on his forearms, which are normally smooth/soft and have a curve. The frills can become sharp and rigid, either by reaction from being scared or feeling that his life is in danger, or intentionally for when he fights. They're sharp enough to cut skin through a basic shirt._

 _Standard Clothes: Wears a white T-shirt with a wide neck opening, and has a bright-orange tribal-style sun on the back. It also has a small, orange double-stripe that goes diagonally towards the middle of the shirt, starting a quarter of the way up the left side. Custom made cargo shorts that work with the tail. They're a bright orange, similar to what's on his shirt, and have a LOT of pockets, most of which have zippers._

 _Quirk: Sea-Serpent - A mutation quirk that has carried on through generations and has evolved alongside it. It has reached the point where, with Kai, nearly the entire body and skeletal structure has been altered to resemble that of a Sea-Serpent._

 _Creator:_ _ **Damashii)**_

Now approaching the next and turning to face him, Lavender blinked a single time as she took in his overall appearance. "Oh!" She sounded quite surprised by her discovery. "This is Frederick Croelia!" And she was just so astounded by seeing him.

"Someone important?" Evidently frazzled by the noises Lavender made at the sight of the teen, Mist turned to face her with a bewildered expression on his face that attempted to hold onto the smile on his lips.

"Pah!" Raising her hand to put it to the chest of the boy, the girl just closed her eyes. "As if it's important to you."

Yet, instead of the boy coming to life, he instantly vanished away from her to be replaced by his wall of text.

"Hm!" Lavender racked her brain to find a solution to what just happened before her, but the fact she knew little about what was going on caused her to ignore it and read.

 _(Name: Frederick Croelia_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: He is a tall young man, standing at a very high 6'2, reaching the same height as another in their class, having a mesomorph shape. He has fair skin that get's burned very easily, and very light freckles on his face. You can almost never see them unless you are extremely close to his face, just because they are so light. He has unruly lavender locks that reach the nape of his neck and curl around his ears and parts of his glasses when they are extremely untidy. His hair is a strange mixture of waves and some straightness, so he normally tries to comb it back. His eyes are an emerald green and he has fairly long eyelashes. He has slim purple glasses and a necklace with his family crest on it._

 _Standard Clothes: He wears beige pants and a paling pink collared shirt with shirt sleeves, the hem reaching down to his waist. The pants are not too loose on him and the buttons on the shirt are a more refined shade of rose. He has on a cashmere cardigan, which is a soft sky blue. He wears purple tennis shoes and a silver necklace with his family crest._

 _Quirk: Telekinesis - He can move objects with his mind. It takes an absurd amount of concentration and he has to focus on every single visible piece of what he is trying to move or else it will not work. Trying to move a table? He has to focus on the table and it's legs, not to mention anything on top. A glass of water? Just the glass needs to be focused on. The water is inside the glass and should stay there so long as he is careful. In the far future, he should hypothetically be able to force a gust of air at someone. He would have to be physically strong and his quirk would need to develop a lot more, but it is possible._

 _Creator:_ _ **ThatSunAngel)**_

"Aw, man!" Mist could be heard cheering, though not loud enough to get Lavender's attention, but the fact that he was now standing in front of a girl with body art was pretty cool to him. "She is so tatted! And not that much taller than me!"

He wasted no time in pressing his finger into her nose, stars dancing in his eyes out of pure amazement at both of her arm tattoos.

"I appreciate it." Even after being activated and brought to life, the girl stood straight, exuding nothing but self-confidence and nothing else, but a smile did cross her lips. "They're really precious to me." She said, giving the boy and eye closed smile before fading away.

 _(Name: Elliot Ji-Eun Choi_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: Putting her tattoos aside, Elliot considers herself a fairly average-looking person. Standing at 5'6", she's seen as a somewhat lanky young woman with light tan skin and an unintimidating build. That shows in her small-ish shoulders, an even torso-to-leg ratio, not much going on muscle-wise; if you squint, you could say she's somewhat lean. Her hair is short, thick, slightly wavy, and sapphire blue in color, kept styled into a bob , the sides of which curl inwards to frame her face that hangs just above her shoulders with her bangs parted at the left, the larger portion often kept in place with a bobby pin so it doesn't get in her eyes. Said eyes are dark brown, semi-angular, and double-lidded with a slight upwards turn at the outer corners. Her face, meanwhile, is oval-shaped, with a pointed chin and low cheekbones - there's a few freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, but they're faint. Elliot has full, up-turned lips, her ears are both pierced once - and since she naturally had her mother's permission to get them early on, given that they shared the same quirk, she has two full-sleeve tattoos. A golden Korean dragon on her left arm, and a Fenghuang on her right. She plans on getting more in the future._

 _Standard Clothes: Outside of school, Elliot's outfit consist of a cropped black tube top, stopping at the curve of her hips, underneath a loose white racerback tank top that has a slightly low-scooped neck. She also wears a pair of black, high-waisted jean shorts with the bottoms of the legs stopping at mid-thigh and a pair of pale yellow high-tops._

 _Quirk: Tattoo Manipulation - Elliot's quirk, which she got from her mother, allows her to manipulate and give corporeal form to the tattoos (or other ink-based art) on her body. Her current tattoos consist of a golden Korean dragon surrounded by blue water waves (holding a yeouiju in its jaws) curling down her left arm (starting from the top of her shoulder and ending at her wrist), and a fenghuang surrounded by curling plumes of fire on her right with its long tail feathers stopping just below her metacarpal joints. Manifesting her tattoos takes energy and concentration, and she's currently unable to maintain both of her tattoos at once for more than a couple minutes._

 _Various hastily-scribbled doodles in the past consist of (but are not limited to): a generic knife, cartoon characters of varying quality, roses (courtesy of a more artistically-inclined friend), a stick-figure dog (courtesy of her baby brother), and a pen. It should be noted that the quality of the manifestations are only as good as their designs - her tattoos significantly outrank mere doodles._

 _Creator:_ _ **arans)**_

"So disgusting." She did not have the mere thought of actually stopping and speaking to what she was walking pass as she just barely tapped it on the shoulder. "Who said a goatee was a good idea?" Her nose was wrinkled, face twisted in nothing but pure repulsion as she stepped pass the boy, and since she moved out of his way, the Character instantly vanished.

 _(Name: Kaleb Lucarus Rexavi_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Appearance: Kaleb is a young man with Jamaican/Ethiopian heritage. He has Hershey brown skin, almond colored eyes. He has onyx black hair that he keeps shaved with a chinstrap goatee. He stands at 5'10 and weighs up to 190 lbs, with a majority of it being pure muscle. While not buff, he has a respective athletic build from years of performing. Because of his parent's respective quirks, he was born with six arms that fall under his torso, with two lined at his waist, and the other two at his hip. He also was born with an extra pair of eyes on the side of his head where his temples lay._

 _Standard Clothes: He usually wears a black dri-fit shirt with white along the collar and sleeves, as well as black athletic shorts with a white nike symbol. He also uses skeleton toe shoes with a thin bottom that protects his feet while at the same time allowing him to use his quirk_

 _Quirk: Arcana-Simian - He has the strength and abilities of a spider, capable of lifting up to 150 times his own body weight (Being 190 lbs, he can potentially hold up to 15 tons), but at the moment can only support two tons with a chance of suffering from muscle strains. He can scale and adhere to flat surfaces such as ceilings or walls easily using the hairs on the palm of his hands and his feet. The eyes on the side of his head give him perfect peripheral vision._

 _He also possesses the flexibility, equilibrium, and acrobatic skills of a monkey._

 _From the slits located at the bottom of all his palms, he can shoot out a strong webbing capable of supporting an 18 wheeler. The durability and strength of the webbing depends on his protein and calcium levels. Low levels of it will result in thinner strands that can break easily which could be dangerous while he's mid air. Overuse of his webbing can result in blockage and cleaning it out is time consuming._

 _Creator:_ _ **AnonymousAK)**_

"And yet another person that's taller than me." Mist sighed lightly as he stood in front of the girl with the darker skin, evidently of African American descent much like him.

Gently grazing her nose with his index finger, her blackened eyes shifting around curiously before speaking. "Be proud that you are short, but not out of the fight." The girl announced, standing strong and firm as he eyes were shifted down and locked with his. "Your height doesn't effect your chances of being strong...that's only if you stay weak."

With a blink of his eyes, Mist stood there in place, not moving a muscle as she spoke to him as if she was his commanding officer.

Without saying much else, the girl faded out of existence and was replaced by her wall of text.

 _(Name: Lila Jakson_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: Chwing is African-American, making her complexion a dark brown, but her skin turns pink like bubble gum when she is using her powers. She is very slim and tall. She is 5'10", but becomes longer when she is using her powers. She has a B-sized chest, long hips with little to no curves, and a slim waist. Her hair is mainly brown and in a long ponytail with many braids, but later on, she dyes her hair, making it a pinkish-purple with many braids. Her eyes are mainly black, but turn a pinkish-purple when she is using her quirk. Lastly, she often wears red lipstick._

 _Standard Clothes: She has a black and white jumpsuit with a pink army-like jacket. She has on red and pink tennis shoes with white socks and has bandages tied around both her legs._

 _Quirk: Rubber - This quirk allows Chwing(Her nickname. Sounds like chewing) to transform her body completely into rubber._

 _Creator:_ _ **Kunnaki)**_

"Guess we found someone that is as short of that meathead." Whispered Lavender as she stepped in front of the next girl, having to look completely down at her, the fact that she was just an inch taller that Mist not changing how tiring it was to look down at them.

Putting her hand on her shoulder, but the fact that her already shown blue eyes went to shut almost instantly made Lavender sweatdrop.

Moments went by of the newly awakened _Character_ just standing there, her hands held together at her lower body before just creeping out of reality to leave behind her wall of text and a stupefied Lavender.

 _(Name: Amelia Reath_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: Amelia has very thin figure, defined by the fact she was in her high school marching band. Her eyes consist of the closed eye type, with blue eyes. Her skin is also white, with her standing at 5´4. Her hair starts with a hairline that starts above the right eye, and curves to the left. Her hair is straight and is rough and curly. Usually consisting of hair that would make her stand out. As her hair color is black with white tips at the end of her hair strands. Giving her the appearance. She also had her ears pierced, but rarely uses them. Her hairstyle consists of a sometimes combed look that starts at her hairline._

 _Standard Clothes: For casual clothes, she wears a black, silk, long sleeve shirt, that also has the logo of her jazz group on the back. (The Jazz brigade in a jagged font over a yellow circle). She also wears black dress pants._

 _Quirk: Adrenaline Burst - This quirk allows the user to undergo a mental transformation. The quirk triggers when in combat. When activated, adrenaline will fill the body. However, the quirk also affects the mind of the user. Then affecting their thinking and communication skills. Making it almost impossible to speak. All the user thinks about is destroying the target in front of them. The quirk itself is quite a sight to behold. When an object or punch is coming the user´s way, the brain will then make it seem like time is slower then it is. Allowing them to dodge any hits going at them. The downfall goes to the time limit. Which is at about 5 minutes. Once the time limit is exhausted. The quirk needs 10 hours to recharge. The fastest attack recorded that it can react to is a bullet from a pistol._

 _Creator:_ _ **Thewriter2004)**_

"Ah, so I'm guessing this girl is just naturally cute, huh?" With a toothy smile that he commonly used to warm the heart and reassure himself of what he wanted to say. With his hands on his hips, his white eyes meet with the purple in her's.

Lavender took this moment to let her eyes shift over to the girl in which Mist was speaking of, the girl still with her arms crossed under her chest. "Hmph." This was the sound of her huffing, rolling her silver orbs to closing them. "She looks like a tomboy."

"Oh...well..." Mist 'countered' rather stoically as he lifted the index finger of his right hand to her. "Guess I like tomboys, huh?" His nonchalance would be capable of aggravating even the purest of souls to point they'd even want to punch him across the face. It just seemed nothing really bothered him.

Upon him tapping tge girl's nose, the purple in her eyes lit up with joy, not one to dish away a compliment as different as this one was. "Thanks!" She said energetically as she gave the boy a thumbs up and a grin that could only match his in authenticity. "It's really a first someone has called me cute, since I'm not really the average girl that likes cutesy things-"

While it seemed like she had more to say, the girl was interrupted by her slowly fading away along with her voice that echoed, being replaced by her text.

 _(Name: Vivian Sinclair_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: Vivian naturally stands at a height of 5'7, somewhat taller than the average girl her age. Due to her mixed descent, most would classify her as racially ambiguous due to it being rather difficult to place her ethnicity just by looks alone. She has a darker skin tone that is between tanned and olive with thick wavy jet black hair. Rather than attempt to take her float hair, she chooses to wear it in a rather natural style where the majority of the mass goes in the direction of the left side of her head and extends far enough to stop over her shoulder. The hair on the right side of her head is cut short below her temple and is combed towards the back of her head where it stops at the top of her neck. She has thin carefully trimmed eyebrows that appear to be a dark brown color, contrasting slightly with her naturally black hair._

 _She has slightly upturned purple eyes that appear to be capable of illuminating with great intensity as well as great joy. She has a heart shaped face with her forehead being the widest portion of her head and tapering down to a pointed chin. She has a pointed nose and thin lips with rather angular features, her face having rather prominent cheekbones and giving her an appearance most would find synonymous with the image of an elf or in some cases a mischievous imp. Her ears do not have hanging earlobes yet very often people would see them sporting some kind of earring._

 _While in training scenarios she will force herself to not wear anything, in common life she will chose to wear gold hoop earrings if she can get away with it and gold studs if she can't. She also isn't opposed to wearing just a little bit of makeup that adds a bit of color to her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. At first sight, most would consider her appearance to be rather beautiful._

 _She has the body of an athlete without a doubt and her figure is a bit of a hybrid between an hourglass and a rectangle. This is due to the fact that her shoulders taper into her torso and go straight down at her midsection before slightly flaring back out at her hips. Her hip and bust proportions are not usually anything to draw the eye, as she has a smaller than average chest and her often baggy pants hide the shape of her hips and legs. If she were to wear something more form fitting to her legs, then people would be capable of seeing her shapely thighs, legs, and hips that she'd gained through physical training. Her athletic form has a significant amount of visible muscle especially in her arms and stomach._

 _Standard Clothes: Her outfit would consist of a light grey sweatshirt that is cut off just at the bottom of her chest to show her midsection with her last name in black letters across her back. Underneath she wears a red tank top tucked into black jeans that are ripped at the knees with strings of denim hanging horizontally across both of her shins with gray high top sneakers with red laces._

 _Quirk: Mind Over Mine - The user has the ability to consciously control the functions of their brain and mental structure along with everything connected to it. In technical terms, the user has absolute control of the neuroplasticity of their brain from it's grey matter composition, shape, synapses, neuron construction and production , and functional absolute control of everything within the body connected to the brain. Because of the constant influence of the user's brain makeup, they are able to consciously produce more glial cells than the average person so that their brains essentially have a form of unique "shape memory" and can return to a base original state. In the most basic of terms: she has complete mastery over her mind and therefore mastery over her body._

 _When in use, the only sign of this quirk being activated are the user's eyes becoming more bloodshot with the level of stress being placed on the brain._

 _At an untrained level, this quirk manifests as impressive mental aptitude that enables the user to have mental skills like: Total recall, a shortened learning curve, multitasking capabilities, and sensory efficiency._

 _Creator:_ _ **Flaming Fate Zero)**_

"Next, we have-"

"I don't know why, but that girl sort of feel familiar." As he was now facing in Lavender's direction, the two having closed in on one another since they continued to move down the line. His voice was not as...comfortable anymore as he did not look to Lavender, but to the girl with the dark, mossy, brown skin.

"Well," Lavender observed the girl before, taking not of her big, bright yellow eyes. "I think the reason for that is because this is sort of Kiku Shiroibara, the girl created by Firealis from the original story. She's sort of the same person, but with notable differences."

And this caused Mist to blink almost uncontrollably. "Huh?"

"The girl another, more impassive self of you was paired with." Though he didn't ask as much, Lavender did still give him more information on why he had this sort of feeling of familiarity. "Here." Placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, the girl let the magic happen.

Glistening with life, the yellow in her eyes came to life, but did not waste not a single second and letting them move over to Mist. Her hands were held down in front of her lower body, finger intertwined as she faced the boy, the smallest of smiles on her lips as she looked to the boy. "It is good to see you again, Mist." With kindness, the girl said this to the boy, but found her eyes moving left and right and never settle on him.

"Likewise." Was the only thing that left his mouth, but it was somehow...different as it was more stoic than his normal self, simply nodded to the girl.

 _(Name: Cassia Rosier_

 _Age: 16_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Appearance: She is roughly 5'2, being just an inch shorter than Mist and has an athletic build. Wide shoulders, lean long legs in proportion to her body, the girl has a narrow waist, and she's slightly more buxom than average due to weight proportions. She has dark, mossy brow skin and big, bright yellow eyes. She has a round face littered with lighter freckles. Her hair changes a lot. It's not grassy but it's coiled dark green hair. Let loose it reaches just below her shoulders, but normally it's in an afro, braids, sometimes she incorporates plant life in her hair like flowers._

 _Standard Clothes: She wears high waisted jean shorts that are a blue color, this showing off her long legs. Acting as a top is a loose, crop top hoodie that is a orange color and sandals._

 _Quirk: Dyrad - Cassia can morph her limbs into plants and grow flora from those limbs. If she plants them into the ground, she can control the surrounding flora. She normally may morph her arms into thick vines to use as whips or to entangle people in. With her legs, if she stands in place she can plunge her feet into the ground and control the plants around her. She can grow more than just vines from her arms,_

 _Creator:_ _ **Firealis)**_

(Name: Aurora Bodie

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Standing at an also impressive of 5'10 in total, Aurora has a rather slender frame that expresses hourglass figure more and her D size chest that shows that she has developed far more than most her age. At her wrist, her pigment takes a more caramel color while the rest of her body is a beige shade. With cyan-blue consisting of her eye color, they have an almond-round shape to them. Her hair is jet black with three short, white, spiky bangs above her left eye that differ in color from the rest of her jet black hair. The bangs is split, a large one on the left side of her left eye and two smaller bangs on the right side of her left eye. The right side of her "bang" area actually has her bangs brushed to the side and seen a bit wavy, a unique trait to her. The rest of her hair is wavy and flowy, the right side of her hair is longer than left. The right side of her hair length is to her shoulder while the left side stops just short of her chin. She often has the left side of her behind her ear.

Standard Clothes: She often wears white or light colored sleeveless blouses, her favorite color being light blue. On the rare occasion she will a regular T-shirt usually with a cartoon animal on it. She always wears jeans either being blue or white, white typically with a colored blouse. She wears a simple red felt belt with most of her pants. She wears custom made knee high boots with easy click on straps, these custom boots also act as combat boots. She will rarely a jacket though it typically a white hoodie and used with any colored shirts. She typically wears a sports bra.

Quirk: Aura Body - Able to convert other sources of energy into her own for increase strength and speed by absorbing them. This also allows for a good defence from energy related attacks.

Creator: FireDusk)

(Name: Ilya Koshkov

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Appearance: He has fair skin, and a rather short build, standing at just about 5', being the shortest in the class aside from a few others. It isn't noticeable at first glance because he looks pretty thin, but he actually has quite a decent amount of muscle. On the off chance that he can stand as straight as in body would let him, the boy has a evident slouch in his posture. He has black hair that is really long, and especially so for a boy, it easily capable of reaching his waist. There are two long bang parts on both sides of his face, reaching down to his chin, and he often uses them to hide his face. The two parts connect up at the middle of his hairline, which is hidden by a thick, flat white headband/bandana of sorts. The rest of his hair is pulled in a long, loose ponytail that reaches to about his waist. If someone were to see him from behind, it wouldn't be hard to mistake it for a girl's hair—but only from behind; his sharper facial features make his gender pretty clear. He has slightly slanted, almost cat-like, emerald green eyes, framed by decently thick black retro-square glasses.

STANDARD CLOTHES: As mentioned above, when not in school uniform, he can often be found with a black cap pulled as far down as possible and black earbuds in his ears. He generally wears a soft, black crew-neck undershirt underneath a thin, cotton black zip jacket. The hood remains down, and the zipper is unused, leaving it spread open. He wears khaki pants that reach about halfway down his calf, leaving an area of skin showing between the edge and his black-colored white-laced high top sneakers.

Quirk: Conceal - By having skin contact with an inanimate object, he can turn it invisible! Anything that is inside the object also becomes invisible! His Quirk also makes it hard for people to notice.

Creator: **Butterfly Chikage** )

(Name: Fuuka Shinomiya AKA Paragon

Status: Current Number 1 Hero in the World - She took the spot while Endeavor was Number 1

Age: 32

Gender: Female

Appearance: As a woman in her early thirties, Fuuka is objectively a beautiful woman of pure Japanese descent, her skin fully pale with just a mild tan and a beauty mark under both side of the outer ends of her eyes. She stands tall at a solid 6'1, 6'3 in her two-inch heels, the woman having a wider hips to show off her model- her hourglass form that stood weIl with longer legs. With a narrow waist, most would call her top heavy due to her rather noticeable buxom, having a size that was in between a normal D and a Double D. She is also fit to the point she has just a bit of definition in her biceps and abs, though her muscle are not intimidating whatsoever. Having a wider shape to her almond eyes, her eyelashes are defined with her irises themselves being a bland black with no separation to her pupil, her face retaining more delicate features with a heart shape. Straight and silky, Fuuka's hair takes a myriad of colors, all seeming more like they were dyed highlight so it's very hard to point out what is her true hair color. Scattered throughout her locks of hair, the woman has electric blue streaks, fiery red streaks, pink streaks, brown streaks, and bright yellow streaks. While truly long, her hair does reach pass her knees in the back and not any further, falling down her back, but having a split in the back so that two large sections of her hair separate like a swallow tail with both curving inwardly. Bangs scattered messily across the front of her forehead and touched just above her brow, strands on hair crossing over one another. The bangs that frame both sides of her face come down to a point just above her shoulder blades.

Now, on the back of her hands, there are familiar things etched into her skin perfectly and without and nicks. Being an etched version of a nuclear fusion symbol, Fuuka has this in the skin at the back of both her fist.

Civilain Outfit: Fuuka, while an avid speaker of fashion, she dresses quite casually in public just so that not many recognize her. This outfit is put together with a white fedora that has a black band around it and a pair of black shades that hid her eyes. Surprisingly, even with all her hair, she somehow finds herself able to hide everything but all her bangs in her hat. Acting as her upper garment is a short sleeved hoodie, it hugging her form and reaching down to the middle of her thighs, it a grey color with a white checker pattern along the outer part of the arms. On her legs are a pair of tight, black boots that reach just to her knee, the heel two inches with shiny patent leather.

Costume Appearance: When suiting up in her costume, she let's her hair fall down to its full appearance for all to behold, removing the hat and the sunglasses. Her outfit was made up of was a pitch black, full body spandex body suit, it exhibiting her curves, cupping her bust up with straps crossing and going around her neck. Across her stomach was a large, upper case P, orange with the shape being just a little skew as if someone was suppose to be seeing it from the left of her. Down both the sides were thick orange columns, It having a thick, horizontal column of Orange around the knee. On her feet were black, two inch heels, the end of the heel being a orange, diamond shaped gem. The body suit had no sleeves, this changed by her black, midriff jacket that was left open, the sleeves reaching her wrist.

Quirk: Nuclear Body - This Quirk is what gave the woman the ability to take the Number 1 spot with her to America as this Quirk has morphed all subatomic particle within her body to having a nuclear radiated coating. With the conscious manipulation of any particle she chooses, she can perform a plethora of things such as increasing her own physical output and how much she can withstand on an entirely new level. Things such as conjuri-

Waiting...EGO told me that she wants me to reveal he powers with the story as there's more to Paragon's Quirk this time around.

Creator: **Egotistical Casual** )

 **END**

And there you go. This is sort of the full character list for the cast of the story minus the two reserved spots. I'll officially through a scene with the two characters here once they arrive, but since I still don't have the characters, we'll have to wait for me to officially start the story.

On another note, how did you like the character list chapter. Was it different, did you find it boring, did you enjoy it, would you like to see it again in another story? I would like feedback even if it's criticism.


	4. Quirks

I highly, HIGHLY recommend that everyone that is reading this to go back a chapter and go over the character list. While I did post the last two characters, I did also add a special character Ego allowed me to use. He sent me her and changed her up a lot, and I'm so happy to use her.

I did also edit the appearances, so go take a look before this.

Alright, I'll go through something while im here: In the form of MHA, I won't be acting introducing a handful of characters until we truly make it to the school. I will be introducing more than what I have in these two chapters, but I don't want to be stuck too long on one part as I will focus more on everyone when they reach the school. And if you read the Original Our Steps, there was that boat Filler chapter which I plan on doing also.

In this chapter...to be honest, it will introduce three to four characters while the next will certainly be three. I'm not trying to spoil you all with introduction aafter introduction anyways.

A/N: Also, I will add different scenes to the late characters in the future, but i did not have enough time to do this.

 **My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

Chapter 1: Quirks

Location: Los Angeles, California

Time: 9:30AM

 _"God damn it..."_

 _Despite the heavenly sounds of birds chirping and the blissful shining of the sun, the streets of the downtown area had been cleared of the population, leaving nothing but swaying trash that ranged from plastic bags and outdated newspapers._

 _What the area had in common was the tall, glass building surrounding the streets on both sides that were void of cars and any sort of business that would signify a sign of life._

 _Though, one thing broke the more desolate atmosphere that swept through the location and this was the cheers heard from the lower levels of the structure. On all sides, one could see the staff or protected civilians either recording the scene below, others rooting for the beautiful woman with the multicolor hair in the spandex[_ _ **See Cast List for Paragon**_ _]._

 _Nothing could match the overall buoyancy that one could feel at the arrival of the Hero that most looked up too for her steady achievements in the world today._

 _On the back of both her fist were etched marking of nuclear fusion symbols into her skin, both illuminating a different color. Glowing with a bright red-orange was the symbol on the back of her right hand and baby blue was the other._

 _Across from the woman, standing on the yellow divider of the streets, a man gritted his teeth, glaring daggers at the woman with nothing but absolute disgust plastered across his features._

 _"God damn it..." He growled out in a more feral tone than human as it did match his features and overall appearance as a whole. "Stupid bitch..."_

 _The man, presumably a villain/criminal, had retained the resemblance of a lion, standing at a solid 6'5, so he was taller than the woman by a few inches. He had a mane of pale brown hair, the only parts of his body not covered with hair being his chest and abs._

 _Clutching the right side of his waist with his left hand, his fur could be seen burnt off with his skin singed black along with a number of separate location of his bodies. He was bruised, face lumped and darkened and his nose broken, bleeding._

 _"How dare you burn the magnificent fur of the Lion King..." His teeth were pronounced, sharpened to points, so most could see as he was gritting rather furiously. He paused for a second, eyes squeezing shut as he breathed out in shakingly from the pain and damage the woman had delivered to him. "I..." Shaking his head, both the man's eyes snapped open and directed them at Paragon. "I will make you pay for such a crime!" He exclaimed loud enough that his very voice rattled the area and glass windows in the vicinity._

 _This did display a large helping of strength, but the person he was faced against did not seem too impressed, and it showing on her face...or did it._

 _The costumed Japanese woman grinned lightly as she hopped up and down, bouncing eagerly as her long locks bounced with her motions, her hands shaking. "C'mon, then." Her voice had a childish flare to it despite having the body of a older woman in which she was. "I really want to see what you can REALLY do!" She was enthused and one could tell this by the smile on her face while knowing his intent succeeded her own._

 _His eyes themselves rose and fell with the movements of the woman, watching as she changed from bouncing on the toes of both her feet to her hopping back and forth on her feet. "Ugh!" The man grunting, jaw tightening as his brow did the same. "Don't make a fool out of me!" He roared, his sheer strength causing his feet to dig into the concrete as he tucked his right foot back. "I'm going to kill you!"_

 _"Huh?" At these words and the sight of the glass of the buildings showing enough reverb that it almost looked elastic, she could not help but get excited._

 _Without saying much more as he knew this woman had not the sense of an average person, he managed to showcase his own speed, moving faster than what those that were observing could possibly detect._

 _Letting a collective gasp from both buildings fill the air, everyone blinked when the Lion man launched at Paragon to fully display his speed as no one could track him..._

 _That was everyone excluding Paragon._

 _In the moments between the man launching and darting toward her, Paragon's smile never faded, but her hands raised as she bounced back and forth. Balling her fist after positioning both closer to her face to resemble that of a boxer, her hands hid the lower half her own face, her solid black eyes seemingly never shifting as she focused._

 _With his demonstration of speed, the twelve-foot gap that had been present to distance both himself and Paragon from one another instantly ceased to exist as the man made his presence known once again. In a lunging position and toothy smile that parted his sharp teeth, the man's left hand was outstretched in a swiping form with his claws shown for the world. "This'll sho-"_

 _With one last hop to her right foot, Paragon's eyes scanned the man's form and how his body was in that lunging form with his arm stretched. "Oh, really now?" It would be a boast if she admitted that everything was moving slower in comparison to her own reaction speed and time. Having balanced herself on just that one foot, Paragon was skilled enough in turning her own body, avoiding the claws of the man by a hair._

 _Being much faster than him, acting before he could react, Paragon used her right hand, tossing it forward with enough power held back to make it look like a love tap in her eyes when it collided with his jaw._

 _Yet, on the other hand, a "love tap" would be the last two words the Lion King would use due to the fact he felt his almost cave in on itself from the quick punch the woman pulled back after connecting. Despite the connection being under a millionth of a second, the ripple in the skin on the man's face showed without much hassle. "Ugh!" With the power from the punch, having the control of his body had been swapped to someone new as he launched hastily toward the entrance to a tall, glass building._

 _What was going through his mind...? Not even he had the ability tell you this from the fact that his thought process had been scrambled from a single strike from the woman. His eyes were blurred, soaring head first into the building, clearly not showing a sign of making an attempt to stop himself from the crash course._

 _"Guh!" Noising out in more shock and surprise, the man felt his mane of hair have a hand dig into the lock to grab them by the root to stop his advancements._

 _"On a scale from one through ten..." Having sat the man down, Paragon stood behind him, her free left hand on her hip as her eyes shifted off to the side to gain a pensive expression. "I dunno..."_

 _"What the...?" Taking his chance with the scatter brained woman, the Lion King reached back and over his head, clasping his hands around just her waist. "Don't you dare get cocky!" He announced, his strength itself giving him the ability to simultaneously move to his feet and lift the woman over his head. "Haha!" This laugh bellowed through the air, confident as he held the woman up, her hair victim to gravity. "Not so tough now, are ya?"_

 _"Still probably a two..." Body as stiff as a board even with being elevated from the ground and practically manhandled, Paragon had her attention still...not on him. "But that's highballin' you, I guess."_

 _"Huh!" Bewildered by the attitude of the woman, his eyes enlarged, completely stupefied by this. "What! How did someone like you become...!" He exclaimed up at her as he showed no regret and squeezing her. "NUMBER ONE!"_

 _Blinking just once, Paragon's matte black eyes cut down to the man. "You said you want my attention?" Speaking quite casually, this rhetorical, with no urgency whatsoever in her voice even with her waist being squeezed, the Hero nodded. "Well," In a fiery, red-orange spark fluttering around her body, a pulse of flames was exerted from her form. "Here you go."_

 _"Yow!" Clasping his eyes shut, feeling the skin on his palm get singed from the flames, the Lion King released the woman while stepping back._

 _With a smile still present, Paragon's arms had spread out to the side as she fell from the six foot and five inch drop to the ground. "Such a mediocre Quirk." This was her speaking with more disappointment while she smiled._

 _Landing with her hands preventing her face from hitting the pavement, Paragon pushed off the ground and backward, using her back to collide with his chest._

 _"Whoa!" Stumbling a bit, the Lion King stepped back with little to no coordination._

 _In suspension from pushing from the ground to a new upright position, Paragon's feet had yet to touch the footing below before actively controlling her body to rotate her body to the right as her right leg swung around. "And that's not me speakin' in a douchy way."_

 _"Guh!" Spitting out in pain as the front of the woman's leg pinpointed its target with at the left side of his waist, spittle could be seen leaving his mouth. There was also the astonishment that his eyeballs did not fall from the sockets with how wide his eyelids had lifted._

 _Making a profound noise, a sound that admittedly had resemblance to that of the lowest bassline made on a Bass, this kick propelled the man down the road._

 _Ensuing post the slinging of the man down the road, Paragon continued this spin even when she landed on the ground so that she could watch his body bounce off the pavement._

 _"Now," Putting her right hand on her hip, Paragon raised her other hand, elbow bent as she held it in front of her chest, fingers curl, shaking, threatening to close. "I'm speakin' in reality. Hm!" With a rough grunt at the end, the woman clinched her fist as hard as she could and the effect of her doing this was no mere scare tactic._

 _Blue lightning cursed over the surface of the concrete below her feet, dancing, the hardened pavement itself crackling and raising as the lightning circled around her feet._

 _The cold ground below him rumbled, he felt it under his body as he lay almost motionless on his back to stare at the sky. One could not mistake where this power had come as this was something he was truly underestimating to the fullest. He could hear the ground cracking around him, though the noise was not loud enough to block out his thoughts. 'That kick...' These words echoed in his mind as he came to a realization. 'It would've split me in two...if she was serious.'_

 _Her feet raised, walking, stepping forward as the lightning trailed behind her, but only bounced on the ground and scattered. "So, if you want to continue to show me you weak Quirk." This walk had briskly turned to a jog, allowing the lightning to rapidly rise and dance around her figure, this lightning the bangs that framed her face up to take the image of horns standing up. "I'll treat you like a true villain as you HAVE threatened more than a handful of lives in this last hour."_

 _It vanished from her face in a matter of seconds. The look of excitement having been drained from her features as a frown had replaced her smile, having finally gotten serious since she had her fun._

 _It did not take much of a thought process to know when he was severely outclassed, The Lion King raising a hand to limply wave it. "I give."_

 _"Uh!" While it was not much of a surprise, Paragon did skip, stumbling to her own clumsy stop and this showed by her hopping on one foot with little balance. "Well..." Regaining her equilibrium, the lightning that surrounded her form dissipated as her hair fell back to its normal position. "Guess that was fun while it lasted." She said only to herself, her eyes closed with a wave of her hand to those watching in the buildings around._

...

And this was where the screen had rested at beyond the two of them, the woman waving while being filmed with the clear picture of an amateur recorder's smartphone.

Claps were heard, a sea of them that echoed through the news room that was currently doubling as a talk show stage and with an actual studio audience.

This was expressed more by the cheers for Paragon and the screen that had paused with her waving to everyone. It was clear that the woman did not mind being in the spotlight even if she toyed around in a fight to see how strong a person was.

On the stage was two high chairs, the one on the left housing a man in his mid-thirties, handsome by all means, his hair brown and combed back with strong features, jawline sharp. His left leg crossed over the other, holding an air of professionalism, the space between himself and the woman was clear and ranged to two feet in total.

Both his and her chair was face acutely to the audience, though both were askew enough that the two did not have to resort to breaking their necks in looking at one another.

And across from the man was the woman herself, though she had changed from her costume and to a more casual outfit of a simple long hoodie, knee length boot, a fedora, and sunglasses[ **See Cast List for Paragon** ].

She was in her early thirties, skin pale, but showing just a hint of her having a tan, this only increasing her beauty as a woman. While her legs were not crossed like the man sitting in the opposite chair as her, her knees were close together, touching due to the fact the hoodie stopped at her mid-thigh. While most thought impossible, ALL of her multicolored had been tucked into her fedora minus her bangs.

Waiting for the applause for the woman to settle, the man kept his eyes shut, his hand on his lap with a short smile gracing his features. Though true he was not clapping, his head continuously nodded up and down, having to show so respect to the woman and her accomplishments in such little time.

It took possibly another two minutes before the clapping and cheers died away, leaving the room quiet and the cameraman focusing back on the two on stage.

Once his eyes opened, showing the deep ocean blue color of both his iris, the man directed his attention to the attractive woman before him. "Now, Miss Shinomiya, " Getting a more comfortable position, the man crossed his other leg over the other, hands together on his lap. "This is truly surprising..." He began. "From arriving here in America this morning from a trip that brought you from Japan, we can admit that no one expected you to arrive in a fashion as you did."

Pausing just for a moment, the man looked to Paragon, though she commonly went by Fuuka Shinomiya when she was not doing any Heroing. If that's a word. He wanted to gauge her reaction with his own eyes, but what her saw was the woman simply having her eyes closed and smiling. It was true that he did not expect her to answer, but he felt he deserved more of a response...despite not truly questioning her.

"What brings you here to America anyway?" Was the query he posed for the woman. "I think we all know that you are friends of the past Symbol of Peace and he purposed to you a teaching job at the U.A. of Japan, but you declined it to come here. Why is that?"

Swiftly lifting to open like a garage down jerking to raise, Fuuka's darkened irises were set on the man, her hands on her knees. "There's actually TWO reasons I'm here in the US of A." This was her simple response, momentarily avoiding the question, and with this, she gained the full attention of the man after hearing his hum. "The first one is something I'd rather keep to myself for...uuuuum..." Her eyes rolled while following the sound of the 'Um' before setting back on the man. "...another week, then I won't have to really tell you, ya know."

"Huh?" The man sat up firmly in his seat, blinking curiously at the female, raising his hand to straighten his tie. "Um...alright...not my place to persist." It was evident that the man was baffled, if not just a little. "But, may I inquire, what is the second reason?"

Sitting there with her hands on her knees, Fuuka could see the intensity in the man's eyes, not noting this same impatience in the faces of the crowd. "Oh, right..." Eyes shooting to her hand in anticipation of her every movement, everyone around watched as it raised, the woman holding up her index finger. "...I think I need another week." She answered with a straight face.

And the room went dead silent, the brow of many twitching in irritation of the woman, the man across from her having to close his eyes and woosah in his head.

"I kid, I kid." Smiling sheepishly, the woman gave a light-hearted snicker as she reached her hand into the front pocket of the hoodie and removed it not a second later. "It's because of him."

Groaning to himself as he massaged his temples, the man begrudgingly let his eyes open, but blinked instantly, letting his leg drop so that he could lean forward. What he could see was a rectangular picture, the man showing surprise on his face at the picture of the boy that was in the picture. "Um..." And now that he paid more attention to the Number One hero and the picture of the boy, there was something similar about the two. And this did not apply to their appearance, but something that the two had in common.

Turning the picture to let her eyes scan over it once more, Fuuka's attention left the man entirely. "As you all know him, All Might showed me a picture of this boy before I could accept the job, so I didn't decline the job." Her eyes rose back to the man. "I was actually offered a new one."

...

"Hmhmhmhmhm~"

The room she was in was small, mostly vacant and void of almost all distractions that could present themselves to the girl.

This room was carpeted with only consisting of a table, two chairs, a short table, and a couch that rested against the wall. Having the door closed, there was not many noises that could distract her besides her own gleeful hums as he sat on the couch.

"Aaaahh-" Her lightly glossed lips parted from one another as she rose a spoon to her mouth, a piece of cheesecake resting on the on the curve of it. "Omph." Placing the spoon in her mouth, her small lips clapped down on both side, pulling the utensil from her.

"Mm, oh my." Cheeks lighting up with a red tint, the girl could not help but hold her face with both her hands as she moaned joyously. Eyes closed, she felt her entire body shiver at the sheer taste of the cheesecake as it washed down her throat after swallowing it. "So good~" She almost cooed.

Dressed in an indigo and white sleeveless dress, it falls down to her mid thigh, tightened around her body to fit her frame as it displayed her developed for as a model. Although she was still an high school student on her way to taking the Entrance Exams in the next few days, she spent another half of her life modeling showing up at events in a matter of moments[ **See Cast List for Aurora Bodie** ]. The dress she wore had white frills at the waist down, the collar of the dress in a deep V, but it refrained from showing her cleavage as she still was teenager. On her feet she wears white, custom knee-high boots with a short heel, back ladder cutouts going up the rear of both.

Showing the cyan blue in both, her eyes shined, opening as both glossed over in enthusiasm, still holding her spoon. "If they treat me so nice here, why should I go back to school?" She asked herself with an unfazed smile plastered on her lips.

But in the moments these words left her mouth, she paused for what seemed like an eternity, staring down at her slice of cheesecake with hand suspended above.

At school...

He was left on his own. There was not many enjoyed his company nor did they appreciate his smile like she did. In her head, she could almost see him sitting in class on his own, smiling, doing whatever work that was placed in front of him and brushing off any bully that came to harrass him with just a smile.

This brought a smile of her own to her lips, though it was low, eyelids lowering in thought of the boy as he rushed through her mind. Unknown to her, her cheeks lit up further beyond that of the blush for the cheesecake, knowing the boy did not have the easiest of time in school. Most thought he was fake, and-

"Excuse me, Miss Bodie."

"Aaaah!" Hearing the click of the door, completely catching her off-guard, Aurora could not help but scream almost hysterically, body going stiff as she dropped her spoon.

"Oh, hmhm, I'm sorry." Having peeked in through a gap she made to open the door, Paragon, currently known as Fuuka, snickered lightly, her eyes shut behind her sunglasses. "Am I interrupting?" She questioned as she stepped into the room after opening the door entirely.

After her impromptu scream of shock, this causing her elbow to hike up and her hair to straighten, Aurora found herself blushing more out of embarrassment than anything else this time around. "N-no." She spoke sheepishly, eyes fluttering as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, looking over to the woman at the entrance.

Fuuka smiled as she stood at the entrance of the room, waving bashfully as she looked over to the girl. "Alright." She spoke. "Um, I was sent here to see if you knew someone I want to meet."

"Huh?" For some reason, Aurora could swear this woman looked quite familiar. This showed on her face, the girl's lips pursing in thought as what gave something away was the plethora of colors that consisted of her hair. "May I ask who are you..."

"Oh, right." Fuuka sometime forgot people could not recognize her if her hair was not down like she was in some type of stupid Hero Universe that constantly showed a powerful hero face. Though with one change like a pair of glasses or a different hairstyle, most could not tell who they were.

Raising her right had to grab the top of her fedora, she grinned, Fuuka lifting it so that her impressively long hair fell, flopping down her back to reach it's original length and to her knees. "You may call me Paragon, if you heard of me." She smiled, holding her fedora to her chest and beginning to now to her but she blinked and stared at the girl. 'Is she really sixteen?'

"Paragon!" Came the exclamation from Aurora, this information lifting her from her seat as she stepped away.

"You know it." Confidently, the woman said this as she reached in the front pocket of her hoodie and held out the picture to the girl. "I heard you could take me to this boy."

Blinking almost uncontrollably, the cyan blue eyes of the teenager swiftly went from the picture and back to Paragon, but she could not say much as nothing but one thing caused her lips to part.

"You want to see Mist?"

 _ **BREAK**_

Location: Horizon High School, Los Angeles

Time: 10:00

Even as the teacher went on, his attention was not on the man at the front who was currently going on with a lecture on the Civil War and how it came about.

His first two classes were History, which was not considered boring by him, but with the knowledge of having heard of this and more of Japan's history when living there, he found it sort of mundane and mildly hard to follow. Not that he was incompetent by any mean. There's was just a line he had to draw when he consumed information, and this showed...

By his head resting arms at the top of his desk.

With being positioned sort of in the middle of the class, there was enough bodies hid his own when he resorted to doing this. He regularly napped in class, and almost every teacher knew this, yet none stopped him from doing so. Whether one guessed it was out of their power to do so or simply a waste of time.

Listen in on a conversation amongst the staff of the school, you see that it is the lesser of the two.

Having enter the last few days of the school year, it warranted the beginning of summer, and that was summer in Los Angeles, so it was as hot as most would expect. Granted, the school was funded well enough that each class had central air that made the building feasible to rest in.

"Mister Murakami."

Though he had noticed far before calling out to the boy, the teacher found himself becoming feed up with the teen sleeping during class. This brought a groan from the man, having been facing the blackboard so now that he turned to face his class to look over the sea students.

All eyes shifted, heads turning to the boy with dark hair, some giggling, mostly girls, at the antics of the boy, others blushing. He was definitely considered far above handsome as he was constantly labeled as cute by the females around the school. With his delicate features, although he frequently denied it, he was the only boy that looked as he did in the entire school.

"Mister Murakami," The teacher called out once more, though his voice did not raise considerably even as he walked through the aisle to approach with a text book he lifted from one of his student's desk. "Are you paying attention?"

Tucking up his rectangular glasses with his free hand, only the man's eyes had been shifted down to the boy as he raised the text. It took a second or two of the man waiting as patiently as he could, scoffing lightly. "Handa Murakami!"

 _WACK_...

Admittedly, the hit with the spine of the book was not terribly powerful against tge skull of the book, and due to that, all he did was shift.

Handa groaned, keeping one of his right arm down on his desk as he pulled his other from under his head to scratch the back of his head after tucking his head in the fold of his elbow. "...Something wrong, teach?" He inquired rather groggily, groaning deeply as his voice had been muffled.

"What was the name of the secessionist faction of the Civil War?" Shooting this question quickly at the boy, he expected and answer in the next three seconds.

"The..." There was a yawn between this. "...The Confederate States of America."

"Who was the President of the United States of America at that time?" Rapidly came another question, the teacher's eyes narrowing as his arms folded over his chest.

"Ol' Abe Lincoln."

"What was the major motivating factor for Southern secession?"

"I'm not even from here and I know it's slavery."

"Hm." Came a sharp hum from the man. "In fourteenth century Japan, who initiated the Genkō War?"

"Emperor Go-Daigo." This was the simple answer from the boy.

"Tch!" As he said time and time again with the other teachers... this boy was far smarter than his slacker exterior showcased.

"Ugh." Grumbling as he pushed his head up from the desk, drool leaving the corner of his mouth with a puddle left on the clear surface. "So..." Sitting up, his back against the chair as he slouched in his own seat, resting his arm on the side of the desk. "We done?" Was the query he presented to the middle-aged man, rubbing his eyes.

"For now." The teacher did not consider this a defeat as he walked casually back to the front of the class, continuing on with the lecture.

Left back to his peace, Handa let his fingers trace through his darkened locks, his eyes shut as sigh escaped his lips. "Man." He mumbled.

...A pair of white eyes were set on him from three seats to his right, joy found in both of them along with the elated smile curving along his lips. Even with their teacher returning to the lecture, the boy could not help but look down the left of the aisle to Handa Murakami, the fact that his intelligence could counter even their teacher's on more that several occasions was impressive to him.

'If he's really going for the Entrance Exams, I guess he'd easily pass the written part.' The dreadlocked teen thought inwardly, not being a prisoner of the moment due to the knowledge of seeing him do this several times over and counting. 'It's just so amazing.' He bellowed in his thoughts, squeezing his eyes shut.

He was never regarded as smart himself as he commonly got average and below average grades unless Aurora was helping him. It was embarrassing, but he was coming to terms with this as he found it increasing difficult to pay attention to one person and one thing.

"Mistletien."

Blinking once as his attention moved off Handa and to the front of the class, he could see Aurora stepping into class, which set off the males in the class at her appearance of her in the dress and boots.

The teacher witnessed the girl's arrival, turning his head to her as he was about to use the chalk in his hand to write the next lesson down. "Miss Bodie?" The man placed the white utensil down in the motion of him turning to face her. "I thought you were missing school today to showcase a new clothing line."

Standing at the front of the class, Aurora held her hands together in front of her lower body, not frowning entirely, but she was not smiling. "Sorry, Sir, but I'm just here..." And there was a paused, hesitation in her words as her eyes were still met with Mist's.

"Huh?" Handa rubbed the back of his head, eyes set on the strangely attractive girl.

"...I'm just here because they want to do another section about both myself and Mistletien's Quirk." This was the most she had ever said his name, and she never realized how strange his first name truly was.

"Really?" Mist found this hard to believe, but did not question it much, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Um...alright..." The man turned to Mist, nodding to him. "You're dismissed, Mister Yuéliàng Li."

Was it the best moment for him to speak? He really did not think so. Taking and her features and how he casual smile had been replaced by a look of uncertainty. The best he could do was nod, leaving everything on his desk as he moved out of his desk to stand up fully walk down the aisle toward Aurora.

She could not consider the two of them as friends but the two of them were almost something like this as the boy had seen a few sides of herself and the two shared the same stage more times than once.

Just because they weren't close, that did not mean she felt good about blatantly lying to him.

So, before he closed the gap, she had hurriedly turned back to the opened door and swiftly made it her exit.

And with a cocked brow, Mist followed behind her, waving to the teacher as he exited the room.

"Um, alright." Going back to the lesson, the teacher turned back to the blackboard.

Though, as usual, Handa did not pay no mind to the teacher, staring to the door at the front of the class, mind racing as he thought of the boy that just left the room. "Hm..." Was all that came him, though lowly as he put his hands on the desk and stood.

...

It did not take her much time to guide him to the roof top park, currently making their journey up the flight of steps that led to the only door.

She knew he was confused, but why did he not ask something? She was obviously welling to speak with him as she had no qualms with doing so, so why wasn't he speaking? The walk here was only five minutes since they were already on the highest floor, but the entire time his silence had made her uncomfortable.

By this point in time, his lack of questions told her he knew she lied to him, and this sort of made her feel bad.

Lifting her feet to move up each step, she ascended, a frown on her face and her head lowered to the passing steps moved pass with every passing second. What ran through her mind was not just the actuality of her lying to Mist as the two of them weren't that close yet, but one thing that tge woman told her.

"So..."

This caused her head to snap up at the sound of his voice, but she didn't stop, only using her hand to assist her against the rail as she continued to walk.

Though his eyes were not exactly on her with her position on the left side on the stairwell, Mist decided to finally speak, the atmosphere heavy, and he wanted to do at least something to lighten it. "I take it that there's someone up here waiting for me." More of a statement than an answer, he did not sound too mad. Better yet, he was still grinning lightly.

"Hm." This was all Aurora noised out while nodding.

"I see." His eyes shifted, letting a brief air of silence get well acquainted with the two of them before deciding to speak again. "How many of them are there?" He asked with a half-hearted smile that looked just as genuine as a sketchy alley.

"Huh, what?" Blinking, her eyes shifted to the right and at the boy.

"You're..." Stopping in his tracks with one foot already placed on the step above the next, Mist half turned to Aurora. "Aren't you taking me to get ambushed by someone that wants to hurt me?" Childish, he tilted his head to the side.

"What!" Without much control over her voice do to words that left Mist's mouth, Aurora gave a shout in bewilderment and outright awe that he would suggest such a thing. "I-I-I" Stammering, her hair swung as she turned to face Mist with her right hand to her chest. "I would never do such a thing!" The girl exclaimed with her lower eyelids raising.

"Oh..." Blinking, Mist raised his hand to the back of his head, closing his eyes not a second later as he let out a breath of relief. "Whew..." He gave a light-hearted snickered. "Thought I would have to find a new tutor."

All Aurora managed to do was blink. 'Is that really what he's worried about.' Not the implication that she would deliver him to someone that would harm him? He was strange, but she was use to this now. Nothing bothered Mist, and all he would do was smile and laugh everything away.

"Alright." Grinning mildly as he lifted both his hands to the top of his head, dragging them along the ridges of his braided dreadlocks, shaking the loose half with a swing of his head. "Let's get it then, hehe." With a toothy grin, Mist wasted little to no time in charging up the steps, skipping a few in his ascension.

Throwing the door open after reaching out to the knob, the steel door bounced back, but slowly came to a stop, leaving a crack.

The rooftop park was large and green, the grass lush, the place built into a square and fenced off by a low black gate at the edges of the roof. The park itself was filled with numerous walkways, gardens, ponds, and trees, this being the most ideal place to come lose yourself on a simple walk to get away from class.

"Whoa!" With the sun shining down onto him, Mist flinch at the harsh rays beaming down to harm his already dark skin. His eyes squinted, hand raised up to block out the light that was cast upon him almost unforgivingly.

"So, I guess you're the kid with my Quirk."

The voice was sweet, but curt, having gleeful hint to it, it entering the ears of the young man know as Mist who began to settle to the lighting of the outside world. "What?" Rubbing his eyes with his fist, the teen let his attention move forward, but his eyes had yet to settle so what he could make out was only a silhouette. "Could've ask Aurora who was up her." He said generally to himself as the figure became clearer and clearer as time passed, but what was presented in front of him made his brows jolt.

Several feet away was a random assortment of books stacked upon one another, taller than him.

Arms dropping loosely to his side, Mist let them swing, clueless, showing that he was more confused now than he was ever was. "Wha..."

"Boo~" Swirling from her lips, twisting and turning, a small amount of flames grazed the skin of his left ear.

Frantically reaching for his ear to swipe whatever warmth had brushed against him, Mist found himself back away while simultaneously turning to face who perform this act. "Hey!" He called out, rubbing his ear with the palm of his hand. "Where'd you get all them book!" He pointed over to the side. "And what was that for?" The teen questioned in a more hapless tone.

"Found 'em." With a shrug of her shoulders, the curvy woman smiled lightly, holding both her hands behind her back, looking to the boy. "And~" Her eyes rolled as she said this in a sing song tone. "I guess that's me breaking the ice." With her heeled boot, the woman stood at her height of 6'3, significantly taller than the young boy, looking to him through her black sunglasses.

"If my hair wasn't done, I'd be bald." With a bucket of thoughts raining down on himself, Mist could not picture himself without his hair. His eyes were not on her, having drifted off and away as he said this to himself in fear of what could've been. "Who are you anyways? Pretty tall, aren't you?"

"Ugh, really?" Again with this stuff. Since she had stuffed all her hair but her bangs back into her fedora, Paragon still found the fact that she had to explain herself more times than was aggravating. "Names Fuuka Shinomiya." Honestly, how many people had multicolor hair that looked identical to her's? If she found them, someone was getting sued. "But," With a deep sigh, she took the hat off and let her hair swing, it's weight evident as it became a victim to gravity. "I'm usually called Paragon."

"Pa-" When everything registered, Mist could not help but go wide eyed at seeing the woman and sharing the same scene as the woman. She this woman was strong enough to rise in the ranking in under two month as if she was kept hidden. "Paragon-"

"Stop!" Holding a hand up to him as she dragged her other hand through he vibrantly colored lock, Paragon shook her head. "Before you tell me how strong I am, can I ask has that symbol on your head ever..." Her eyes squinted with much uncertainty. "Like...shined?"

"Shined?" His brows raised, instinctively finding his hands touching his forehead as his fingers brushed over the deep ridges of the Nuclear fusion symbol. "Can't say...why?"

"Better if I just show you." Bringing her hands up stiffly to her face, she hid the botton of her face, turning them so he could see the back of her fist to him. "That sign on your head came from me."

No matter how many time he had saw her on TV, it was preposterous that he had not paid more attention to her hands as she bore Nuclear Symbols that matched his owns. "What?"

"With each time I fight, I must say that the activation of my Quirk physically allow my atoms to flow from my body like oxygen when exhaled." Dropping one hand down to her side, she used the left to place it on her hip, noting that the boy had become speechless. "While it doesn't happen one hundred percent of the time, when it does, my atoms can survive on their own until they find a host...as strange as it sounds." She looked off to the side. "My body defy the laws of almost everything a scientist will determine logical, so most will find it surprising that a atom of mine finds refuge in those who have sunken into despair...even if for a moment."

"Even if for a moment." His lips barely moved as he mumbled, instances of that day ten years ago flashing in his head. "I remember...that I was Quirkless when I was a child, and I suddenly had a Quirk without any warning."

"That's understandable." It showed in Paragon's posture and tone that she was not joking around anymore. "Whatever you felt in that moment besides despair manifested into a Quirk...your Fusion Quirk."

Mist never let his eyes move off the woman. "What're you talking about?"

This prompted the raising of Paragon's brow at him letting these words leave his mouth. "How show I have a clue how you felt?" She sent a question back to the teen. "All I know is that your Quirk works like the Fusion of atom where if two hydrogen atoms fuse, they combine to make a helium atom. So, when you and another person fuse, you create an entirely new being."

Mist...was speechless. All this time...he believed his Quirk had just arrived later than others, but it was just...some borrowed portion of a larger piece.

"It's Mistletien, right?" Watching as his head lowered to look to the ground, Paragon went by the nodding of his head to allow her to continue without being rude. "While we may share the same weaknesses like how stress can cause your own atoms to deform and a portion of you Quirk to be erased, you must know that that's your own Quirk...nothing we can do about it now."

"Huh?" To say that the woman tried to graze over that fact would be an understatement, but...Mist decided to comment this to his memory and just...smile. "I hear you." His voice was gentle as these words left him, his hand raising so that he could look at his palm. "So...I got to ask you something." Only his eyes rose to look at the one, this causing her to blink. "How many of us are there that just inherited your Quirk?" This was his question to the woman, head now raising.

"Hm?" Her brows lifted at the query, humming. "Including you, I've found twelve, though I don't doubt there are far more as the twelve I found is truly thirteen as I've had to lock one away."

Mist felt a sort of dryness in his throat at the last part, feeling a certain sort of weight drop on his shoulders and almost pin him to the ground. "What?" Ghostly, his lips moved, these words having little to no weight behind them. "What did he do?"

"Okay, sexist!" Knitted down to a point, Paragon's brow was furrowed as she frown, sticking a index finger to his chest. "SHE didn't know right from wrong, and she-" Letting both her eyes blinked as she looked down onto the boy who returned his own attention, the woman just stopped. "Never mind." With the closing of her eyes, she stepped away from Mist. "She isn't of your concern, but I need you to know..."

Mist wished the woman would just take off her sunglasses so that he could see her eyes and not be mistaken. It was evident from before that Paragon liked to have fun, but she knew when to cut it off.

Lifting her right hand, pointing her thumb directly to the center of her own forehead, Paragon frown rather deeply, staring into his eyes from behind her sunglasses. "When your forehead symbol glows for the first, either red or blue, no matter when it is, you'll have to make a choice on where you stand." She told him firmly. "You must learn to stand for something if you already haven't."

Staring at nothing but Paragon's thumb, Mist gulped, nodding though. "I-"

"Trust me," With a goofy grin spreading across her face, Paragon could not help but lighten the mood. "If it happens, you'll feel like you want to get rid of your own head." And this brought along a cheerful laugh from the woman.

"Yeah, hehe." Of course he laughed with the woman, albeit weakly. He could not believe he was saying this about the Number One Hero, but she really was weird compared to All Might and Endeavor.

She found it hard to stay focused. Hit after hit, news continued to fly at her as if she prayed late at night for it. Aurora did not know what was more surprising: was it what Paragon had told Mist...or was it what she told her?

After Mist had left her to run onto the roof, Aurora had taken this chance to listen since the door had been left cracked and provided enough leeway for her to listen to what she need to hear.

With her knees touching one another as she sat on the step that led to the roof, Aurora rested her elbows on her knees, both her hands holding up her chin. All she could muster at this moment was a low sigh, swimming through her own brain to find a way to handle the flooding of information that threatened to give her a headache.

One pile of information was relatively easy to sit with, but another as large as both was made her feel as if she just wanted to lay down for the rest of her life. One she could escape, while the other was one she had no business with hearing!

"Ugh..." All of this just made her want to bury herself in the dirt. Well, the next best thing was folding her arms on her knees and tucking her head down to hide her face. "I wish I could just...forget."

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

Unbothered for just a mere second or two, Aurora heard the soft taps of the soles of shoes approaching her, this causing her head to raise, but she instantly produced a muffled scream once a hand was clasped over her mouth.

As wide as the could get, her eyes shook, staring up at the boy standing on a lower step than her but standing over her. In realization, her eyes threatened to tear as they widened more in pure shock of the boy she saw.

With sunglasses hiding his eyes and his blonde hair parted down the middle so that his shoulder-length hair fell down the sides, the boy could not help was grin sinisterly. "Alright, D-cup, " As his grimy, disgusting voice floated from his mouth, he was joined by two more males that stood on lower steps than him, was fatter than the other who was relatively thin. "I know you already know my Quirk, so there's no use trying to take my heat energy for your own."

All three of them chuckled, Aurora's eyes helplessly shifting from left and right.

"What we're here to do is not pretty, ya know, " The boy gave her a knowing nod. "But we're goin' out there to wipe the smile of that smilin' bitches' face, so stay quiet and try not to do anything st-"

 _CHOMP!_

"Yeow!"

 _Wham..._

"Huh?" These were the simultaneous sound of confusion as return to both Mist and Paragon, watching the body of a female get tossed through a door to make it slam open.

"Aurora?!" Mist called out in question in shock, not having the reaction speed to catch the girl that was heading right to him.

But there was one who had the speed to simultaneously through on her hat to tuck in her hair and speed slide in front of Mist to catch the girl and still U turn and run around the boy.

'So fast.' Mist could not help but mentally praise this, but he expected nothing less from the woman.

Setting her down to stand on her own as she had caught the younger girl in a bridal position, Paragon stood face to face with the girl as the two of them were behind Mist. What Paragon could see was blood leaking down the corners of her mouth, though it did not seem like a wound on her. "You alright? Who did it to you?" She asked, looking her over to see if she had any more injuries.

The taste of blood was strange. Images of her biting down hard on the palm of the boy surfaced in her head, her first thought being that she had a mouth full if nickles given how blood tasted. Grimacing lightly, using the back of her hand to smear the blood against her chin, Aurora shook her head. "School stuff." She put it as simple as it could be put, basically telling her she was far too strong for a petty squabble such as this.

Mist did not say much, only his eyes having been cut to his right to look over his shoulder in his checking if the girl was fine, and when he saw she was, he looked to the door where three individual stood in line. "Hey, man..." This was nothing more than a low growl coming from Mist, more primal that human, his fist clinched at his side, mouth in a frown as he gritted his teeth. "That's a female!"

The teen stood in the middle with his hands shoved in his pockets and a satisfied smirk on his face. "Bitch deserved it." He said in a tone filled with nonchalance, pulling his right hand from his pocket to show it to Mist, the teeth imprint shown at his palm. "I mean, look what she did to me."

Where this came from? He wasn't sure. While he did have a goal, he still understood right from wrong, and he still had this sort of warped sense of justice that he admitted to. In a society filled with people who wielded Quirks as an extension of themselves, he still did not want to see a female hurt around him.

Mist's frown was deep, this differing greatly from his natural smile that the boy was constantly seen with. As his fist clinched, his nail surprisingly not digging into his skin, he felt this bubble of anger rise up in him. "You think that matters?" In more of a growl, he started directly to the teen in the middle.

"Huh?" Feeling this weight on her shoulders, Paragon blinked, turning her attention away from Aurora and shifting to the side to look down to Mist.

Unknown to Mist himself, though it was dim and just barely noticeable, the nuclear symbol gained a fiery, orange-red hue...

"Hm..." Paragon hummed to only herself, something clicking in her head. "You need to calm him down."

"What?" For a second, Aurora could not do much but blink after Paragon had returned her attention to her, though it was clear what she meant. She did not need it spelled out for her, so this allowed her to step beside Mist and put her left hand down on his shoulder.

At the touch, he flinched, being snatched from his own thoughts, but he never to his eyes off the boys.

"I'm not hurt, Mistletien, so relax." Speaking in a soothing tone, Aurora could understand what Paragon meant when she wanted her to calm him down. Though gentle to the skin, even with his top on, she could feel how his body had heated up. "Plus, I'm no dainty flower that needs protecting." She said caringly.

These words entered his ears...and stuck with him. Though he felt his bidy on fire, he began to understand despite never turning his attention to Aurora. "I..." Hesitating, Mist closed his eyes, the hue that trailed around the Nuclear Symbol faded. "..I know..."

Standing behind Mist, Paragon folded her arms under her chest with a clear smirk on her face. 'Guess I found his trigger.' A man that did not want any women hurt around him in this society. It was not strange, but it was rare as women evenly could be more powerful than a man. Just look at herself.

"Yeah, weirdo, D-cup can protect herself." The blonde teen put his bloody hand on his hip, speaking in a mocking tone. "But who cares about that?" Waving his other hand, the teen pointed at no one other than Mist after he raised his attention back on him. "We came up here to wipe that bitch ass smile off his face..." He shrugged his shoulders. "...but...if you and that fedora wearing freak wants to join, I got two friends that won't hesitate to damage them pretty faces." At that, the two other boys began to snicker sinisterly.

"Oh, no." In a more surrendering fashion, Paragon raised both her hands. "I think I'll just sit this one out." While this came out, inwardly, another part of her wanted to curse them out for not recognizing her.

"Still an odd number."

"Hey!" The blonde goon was shoulder bumped from behind as someone walked through the gap that was between both himself and his friend to his right. With clear aggravation on his face, the boy could only see the sight of dark hair bouncing as the other teen casually walked over to join Mist. "Just another sheep to the slaughter! Didn't know that smiling creep had so many friends!"

A yawn came from the teen, his eyes half-lidded as he paid little to no attention to both the contemplative and confused looks on Mist and Aurora's faces. "Wouldn't consider myself a friend." Getting in line on the left of Mist, the boy turned to face the other line of males, the low energy teen having his hand in one pocket with the other scratching the back of his head. "Just another with an interest in Mist."

"Huh?" Mist couldn't refrain from blinking at the sight of the boy next to him. "Handa?"

'Interest?!' Aurora screamed hysterically in her head. 'What type of interest?' She blushed uncontrollably.

"Ooo, how scandalous." Paragon said behind mischievously behind a hand, eyes narrows.

Handa continued to scratch the back of his head, his casually bored expression on his face never faltering. "And until I figure everything out, it would be careless if I just stood idly by..." Letting loose a sigh from his lips, both eyes closed. "...Though a nap does sound pretty solid right now."

"Um..." Mist clicked his tongue a few times, trying to gather his thoughts and his focus back on the boys. "...yeah...so...so I guess it's even now."

"If he wants to get his head smashed, I won't go against it." With no warning, the blonde teen began to step forward with his friends by his sides.

"Catch."

Hearing this, Mist looked over his shoulder just in time for him to dodge and catch something that slapped into the palm of his hand. "What?" Turning back forward to look into the palm of his hand, he could see a bronze coin with a circular hole in the middle. "A solid, aluminum yen coin? Hm..." Closing his hand over the coin, he nodded to himself as his left hand gained a bronze coating, it spreading unevenly to his wrist. "Guess what I heard about you was right."

Paragon only just smiled, knowing her duty as the Number One Hero was different, but she could not help herself when present in the face of a fight.

Raising his head to look at the boy's, Mist smiled genuinely. "You really do have a fetish for fighting, huh, Paragon?"

"Paragon?!" The blonde teen almost screeched, both him and his friends stopping.

"Uh!" By him saying this, it had caught woman by surprise, blushing lightly as her eyes widened. "Don't make it sound dirty." She turned her nose up at him. "It's a...um..." Her eyes searched the sky, coming up with just a blank.

"An interest." Handa answered blandly, sounding as if he would have rather remained quiet instead of speaking.

"Yep!" Paragon nodded as she held up a finger. "Now go!" Pushing both Handa and Aurora forward, the two only stumbled, stopping to look back at Mist. Using her left hand, Paragon pushed it against the dreadlocked boy's back to shove him forward. "Now, show me what you got, Tiger."

Having to stumble to a stop, Mist found himself half turning to face the woman, watching her shoo him with a hand. "I guess..." Unsure, he faced forward. "...If you really came to fight me..." Looking to his left first, he saw how Handa was giving them an eye that really told them, him included, that he was not worried. Next, he turned his head to Aurora to his right, seeing a determined girl. "You really want to help me?" At this moment in time, this was his last question to her. "You know you don't have anything to do with this?" His head turned back to Handa. "Either of you."

Cutting to the side was their eyes, both having a point of interest: Mist. Handa and Aurora looked over at Mist, not having to turn their heads to him.

In this room of silence, this air of absolute nothingness, Aurora took this moment to think. To think why she wanted to help the boy. One reason came from him being in need of it, while the other reason stemmed from something else.

"Mistletien." Aurora began. The voice she used to say his name was that of more care than what she felt for most other people near her. "Everytime I see you...at the new station, at school, or even out in the city...you're smiling..." Having a short lived chuckle escape her lips, the girl shook her head from side to side. "...In spite of what you went through..." Raising her arms to her sides, joints bent with her fist clenched. "You decided to smile, and that's strength...and you don't deserve to be bullied by them." There was conviction in her voice, having turned her attention forward.

"Hm." With a slow nod in agreement with the girl, Handa could condone what the girl was saying about him as he had his own reasons to truly want to help the boy. "My interest in you won't allow me to sit by." Was his simple words, still lazily scratching the back of his head.

'REALLY wish he'd stop saying it like that.' With a shaky smile on her face, Aurora gave a choppy laugh, it doubtlessly forced. 'But he pretty much seems straightforward...sort of uncaring.' She finished analyzing the boy.

 _Taptaptaptaptap_

Came the rapid steps that drew the three attention forward, sounding as if a plethora of stampeding bulls heading right at them.

"Yeah, yeah..." With his friends a few paces to his rear but to the sides, the blonde goon was rushing Mist, arms tossed forward and back as he ran. His smirk was quirked at the corner of his mouth, having been shocked that someone like Paragon was at their school, but this bewilderment turned to cunning. "If I show Paragon how badass I am, she might take me in as her sidekick without even being in U.A.." This showed the boy's arrogance without any fail.

As the boy sped to him, Mist eyes shifted left and right at his friends to see the tall and skinny one had green, thorny vines wrapped incoherently around his upper body, neck, and bicep. The other boy to the blonde goon's right was a more portly shaped individual, having more of a shape of a pumpkin, but what unnerved him more was the fact he was running without much effort. Well, it was more of him waddling than running, but it may have had something to do with his hands that were capable of easily wrapping around half a car due to their size.

"Look out!" Mist shouted, paying more attention those at his side more that his own opponent.

The portly teen was first to act on Handa, using his massive right hand to drag it along the rooftop.

And with no effort whatsoever, Handa stepped back, eyes still unchanging with the only victim being the blades of his hair that shifted with his movement so that the tips were grazed by the other boy's fingers.

Seeing as he had failed to connect, the pumpkin-shaped teen brought his hand back while lifting the other over his head and balling it. Without a second thought, he moved forward with a grunt, dropping his fist down on Handa.

As light as air, Handa almost seemed to be floating above the rooftop floor, leaping to the left as he simultaneously turned to face the boy. His unimpressed eyes where set on the pumpkin boy, the ultimate disrespect being that Handa had his hand deep in his pockets.

"Think you'll toy with me?" Came the pressured words from the boy as he brought his hand back and lunged at Handa, sending the same fust at him, though this was in a punch.

But Handa didn't move. What he did was stand his ground, his legs spreading apart to leave a gap between them as his arms raised, staring the fist down as it barreled toward him. In a matter of seconds, the sheer size of it took up his vision entirely. This never mattered to him as his mirror-like, diamond-shaped scales appeared on his arms, reflective much like what it replicated.

The size of the fist itself was clearly capable of moving any person out of the way, but once it made physical contact with Handa, the portly teen felt a rush of pain almost instantaneously. It racked his entire body, the force behind it enough to send him soaring to his butt, the teen throwing a tantrum and holding his face.

"Oh, sweet." Mist watched Handa, noting that he moved quite easily without much hassle. Handa was not as bulky as himself, so this was evident, but it had to be something else.

Two vines hurdled at her in a pace that most would not be able to react to, yet with the space between them, Aurora found herself stumbling to the right rather haphazardly and untrained. For one, she was still capable of dodging the vines that were headed straight for her, turning the stumbling mess into a run to make a gap between herself and the thin boy.

"Hm." Grunted the girl as she looked back over her shoulders to see the boy chasing after her, her brows knitted down, instantly rising afterwards in shock. "Whoa!" Exclaiming this, she found herself not liking this Quirk as she would like a physical one. At the tips of the vines were sharp points along with reddened thorns along the shaft.

"Haven't moved enough, but..." As she ran, Aurora came to a sliding halt that turned her around her around to face the vines head on, but she would not be facing them alone. "Usually, I'd welcome you to attack me, but you Quirk seems pretty...dangerous." Accumulating the kinetic energy she made from running from him, the model gained a fiery, but baby blue aura that waved upward.

Having stopped in place and sent the vines at the girl, the high school student's brow raised at the sight of the aura around her.

"You can't keep bullying him..." Trailing off as both her hands raised before her, Aurora waited patiently, showing enough skill that she could move her hands just before the two vines could pierce through her palms. "And expect life to be easy for you." Having no worry for the thorns, she grabbed a vine, one in both hands as she turned, grunting as she pulled the boy at her.

"Hey!" The tall boy yelped as his body was yanked, chest first as the vines had been wrapped around him.

Maneuvering the vines in her hands, Aurora brought them low, tripping the boy to land on his stomach.

"Looks like she got that under control." Seeing Aurora move, Mist had to mentally note compliment her later as the girl could move in that tight dress that would make it hard for anyone.

"Then get yours under control."

These words came from Paragon at his rear, this surprising him, but having his attention turned forward on the blonde to see he was already on him caused him to hesitantly step back. "Uh!" In a mixture of slight shock and the fact he was not physically prepared to see the boy, Mist swung a haymaker with his left hand.

"Whoop!" The teen wearing the sunglasses cheered, stopping in place and ducked under the strike.

"Uh!" Mist's eyes follow him down, but instantly felt his teeth jar as the boy lifted back up and slam the palm of his hand upward to his chin. "Ugh!" Fixing his jaw with one had as he was forced to step back, he was fully aware through his squinted eyes of the coating around his left bubbling from him, trailing into the air in a bronze and slimy ooze.

'His Quirk!' Mist's eyes trailed back to the blonde that was still rising, his grin beginning to sicken him. Guess with a single touch, the boy could casually cancel one's Quirk in a instant as shown by the coin becoming detached from his being. 'Need some space!' This was the first thing that came to his mind as he used both hands to push forward onto his chest.

But what the blonde countered Mist almost instantly as he did a clockwise spin, using his right hand to deliver a backfist to his jaw.

Once this connected, Mist reeled to the left, stumbling as his eyes squeezed shut. 'I need it!' Taking a shot in the dark, he reached out with his right hand, up and over where he thought the coin was and closed his hand around it.

Stomping his foot down to stop his own stumble from the backfist, Mist spun around, the coating now forming around only the back of his right fist and fingers.

"You move so slow." Even as Mist gathered from the stumble and spun around, dragging his right fist, the blonde chuckled as he stepped at it, using the back of his right hand to put it against his arm. "Even with your Quirk, you're barely much." Having moved the fist away from him, he changed Mist's direction entirely.

And the direction he was sent toward was the rooftop floor, this not prompted much for Mist as he fell to both his hands and knees. "Ugh..." He noises out as he looked back only for a palm to collide with his jaw and planting him flat on the floor.

Landing after jumping back from a fist smash, Handa looked over to the right, blinking, grunting lightly when he saw Mist face down, but he could not worry much as he had to dodge to the left to avoid a punch.

With her right foot pressed against the back of the boy that was squirming on his stomach, Aurora's eyes widened at the sight of Mist on the ground. In the back of her mind, she knew Mist was a bad match for the boy as it was clear he had not much hand to hand training and relied more on his Quirk than not. "Mist..." She wanted to help, but she could turn her back on this boy.

Tightening around her, Paragon's arms were crossed under her chest, eyes narrowed as she stared at the body of Mist laid sprawled out on the rooftop floor. The yen coin having detached from his body, she spotted it next to Mist's hand, but she never said anything.

"Sidekick material, huh?" Making himself known to Paragon, the Quirk canceller held his arms out to the side as if saying behold his presence. "Hehe!" He chuckled. "I just took down someone that the news people say has a high chance of getting into U.A.! I mean, look at him and look at me!" He patted his hands to his chest triumphantly. "I'm still standing and HE'S apparently the one with the superior Quirk!"

Paragon remained silent. Mist was definitely the weakest here when it came to battle strength, but was downright the most fit. Out all those she found that infused with her Quirk, he was admittedly the weakest also, but she knew it was something different.

"With a Quirk as limited as his, he should've known the outcome!" With his nose up, the boy with the sunglasses laughed in Paragon's, but not truly there but a few feet away. "Quirks are only as powerful as the-"

"Quirks, Quirks, and Quirks..." The palm of his hand slammed down onto coin, gathering it into his hand, but the strange thing about this was that he wasn't fusing with it.

A smirk showed itself on the face of Paragon at the sight of Mist slowly gathering to his feet, stuttering.

"Huh?" The blonde turned only slightly to face Mist, still having his side to him.

"Is that all you think about as I know my Quirk is all smoke and mirrors?" Using the back of the fist that held the coin, he dragged it across his chin to wipe the trinkle of blood that feIl from his mouth. "Because I got news for you..."

"When will they learn?" With a cocky smile, the blonde shrugged his shoulders as he full turned to Mist, wasting not a second when lunging toward his back. "That crap Quirk won't work on me."

"When will you learn..." Questioning him back, Mist shifted, instantly capable of performing a clockwise spin while bringing along his left fist to make contact with the goon.

Just by a hair, the teen slipped back Mist's fist, dodging to get on the right of the boy. This made the boy even more arrogant to see that his punch missed him.

"That I'm..."

"What?" Behind his sunglasses, his eyes widened, watching as Mist right hand reached over his left arm and grab the collar of his shirt, yanking him around.

His physical prowess outclassing the blonde's greatly, Mist was capable of effortlessly tugging him around so that the boy was now stumbling in front of his, almost falling away.

The frown on Mist face was clear, bruises from the hits he had taking from the boy, but none of these had stopped his. Staring dagger at him, he never released his collar, only yanking his own arm back that tore the front of the blonde boy's shirt off to show his hanging belly.

Cocking his fist back as the boy almost stumbled completely pass him, his joints cracking from this, Mist lips parted as he brought it back. "...more than just a damn Quirk!"

'I-I can't move.' Was the only thoughts of the blonde as he was practically manhandled, this the first time he thought about the strength of Mist. Having had gym with him multiple times, his clothes was more of a illusion as the boy was ridiculously jacked. For his height and having to adjust the way he fought against Mist, his final thoughts were-

WHAM!

Having soared up to meet its mark, his fist slammed into the jaw of the boy which caused his features to morph almost disgustingly with his shades flying off. This punch made a resounding noise, it alone startling the birds resting in the trees and forcing them to find a new location.

In this moment, everything seemed to stop, eyes finding the location of Mist hitting the blonde right in the jaw, the only one left smiling being Paragon.

The taller woman didn't budge an inch when she watched the result of the punch and it's impact, this sending the blonde flying to her feet, sliding on his back. Eyes set on the unconscious boy at her feet, she could not help but envision a lightbulb dinging over her head. "More than just a Quirk, huh?" Whispered the woman, her head raising to Mist.

And all he could do was pant, looking over the boy's now useless body. His chest moved in and out, shoulders hiking each time as he breathed heavily, his right hand opening to let the yen coin fall, bouncing as it hit the ground.

"MAXI!" Causing Aurora to stumble and Handa to hum in confusion, the pumpkin shaped boy(with his Quirk deactive) and the vine boy was instantly putting the blonde boy over their shoulders. "This ain't over, you hear me!" In exact unison, just like the most stereotypical bad guys, they ran off into the building.

That punch...took everything he had in him. His chest still puffed in and out, his eyes having shifted to the corner to watch them run off.

"Ooo, man, that was a mean right!"

Feeling a hand press onto the top of his head, it tucked, eyes shifting up to see the bright and shiny smile of Paragon, but his adrenaline had yet to fade. This meant anger was obvious on his features, feeling the pain from his fist after punching the boy in the jaw.

"I'll say." Aurora approached from behind, her eyes closed as she held her hands low and in front of her lower body. She wanted to keep what she really wanted to explain to him to just herself as she felt that it was too early at this point.

"Hm." This was all Handa did as he approached from the other side, not wanting to waste his energy with talking.

Eyes shifting left and right to both Handa and Aurora, Mist gradually became calmer after the two joined him by his side, though less with Handa. While he did admire the boy, there was something in himself that just...- he was not quite sure just yet.

"All of you were impressive from what I can tell." Paragon smiled over at both Aurora and Handa. The two had held their own far better than Mist could, so it was quite easy for her to put the boy behind them right now.

It seemed Aurora was grateful of the praise, though Handa looked visibly indifferent by him turning his attention away from the woman, looking blankly out to the distance.

"And," Her eyes shut, patting both Handa and Aurora on their heads. "...as the Number One Hero, I must uphold my position."

...

Three seats were lined up against a wall next to a room, the door reading "PRINCIPAL" in bold, black print against the glass.

On the left was Handa, sitting with the other two letting his head rest back and on the wall, his eyes shut along with his mouth open. Inflating and deflating, a bubble hung from his nose in a very cartoony way, the boy completely careless of the current situation.

"Can't believe she told on us." In the the middle was Mist, his body leaning forward and his elbows on his knees so that he could use his hands to cover his eyes. "She literally pushed us to do it."

And next to Mist was Aurora. Her eyes were closed, but unlike Handa, she was not sleep, a sheepish and uneasy smile on her face. "Yeah..." She raised her hands with a shrug, defeated. "She's...sort of...strange?"

"Reallystrange." Came a QUICK and precise answer from Mist, not moving an inch or even looking in Aurora's direction.

 _ **END**_

And there's the first chapter to this story. I really wanted everyone to get an idea of where the story may go with the cast as I've chosen my main characters for this little story.

With this out of the way, I won't focus on Mist, Aurora, and Handa the next chapter as I will introduce three to four more characters sent by you with two of them also being side main characters. I really had fun coming up with this chapter, and I hope that you all enjoyed this long first chapter also.

I would like to know how you feel about this chapter and how this story may continue. I'm open to criticism so don't hoId back.


	5. In The City

**My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

Chapter 2: In The City

Same Day

Location: Los Angeles, California

Time: 4:00PM

 _Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat_...

Light to the ears, the sound of her feet, the soles of her boots hitting the rooftop floors just barely made a peep as she ran across.

Clearing gaps and soaring above the active streets of Los Angeles, the woman's multicolor hair flopped ferociously with her fleeting movements.

With her full spandex bodysuit, she was dressed up and in her full Hero costume, a pleasant smile across her delicate features. Capable of multitasking, even when hopping upon a railing to clear the next gap to the oncoming building, the woman easily caught herself admiring the bright and cheerful city that she felt always had the best days.

With the sun beaming high in the cloudless sky to the laughter of enjoyment that entered her ear.

Everything was the epitome of bliss.

To her knowledge, she could not let the appearance of the city fool her just yet. It was known across the world that this city had a higher crime rate that dealt with villains higher than others.

She was here so that she could bring more peace to the United States if with just her presence alone, but getting attacked by a villain with her arrival this morning said otherwise.

The city itself was both sides of the coin...

Where there was light, dark still hid around the corner...

Coming to stay for the appearance was great in itself, but dangers were all across this city, and she had to admit that Toshinori was correct about sending her here.

It was Los Angeles, of course.

Even the girl she met on the rooftop with the boy that had a piece of her Quirk was a model, and she could only range from fifteen to sixteen at the most.

Having done the interview with the News, her presence should be known in the city of Los Angeles, and should stop crime...or at the most just decrease it enough.

Moving, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the woman could just only think, doubling down on patrols of the city to be sure nothing ever went down. But it was also impossible to try and rescue everyone that was in trouble, and this was told to her millions of times.

At this thought, her lips pursed, knowing something was still on her mind. It was Mist. Why? It was just him in general. While he had some strong words, she could not shake this feeling that there was something terribly wrong with him.

It was clear that he had a strong will, a Quirk that relied more on a spectacle that live from curiosity of other. Physically seeing him punch a boy to an unconscious state and to at least seven feet, his strength was no problem at all.

'I can't figure out everything for him...' She sucked her teeth at these thought, taking another leap across a gap, but it was clear the woman was not flying. '...If he takes this serious, he needs to make this decision so he doesn't become like her.'

...

"Ilya! Ilya!"

The calling of his name could not be considered more enthused than now, barely able to hear it due to his own earbuds that were pressed firmly into his ears.

"Ilya! I think that was Paragon!" Gushing as he now stood in place in the middle of the sidewalk, the young adult known as Mishka Koshkov was completely ignorant to those that had to circle around him. "Then I guess it really wasn't fake news like you suspected."

"Paragon is in Los Angeles!" Tossing his hands over his head, the boy almost found himself running around and into the active streets of the downtown area where he would undoubtedly find himself damaged by a vehicle.

In nothing more than a second, the boy froze, blinking as he looked forward in realization of what could happen. Mishka stood motionless, his mind filling with an ample amount of thoughts, suddenly raising a finger as he turned to look to his side to see his younger brother still glued into his phone.

With his simple blue eyes, he stared at his brother, the boy considerably short than him by comparison as he had a solid foot of the five-foot teen.

"Ilya, what if she's here to teach at U.A.?" Mishka needed to gauge his brother's reaction, but unable to hold his excitement in for too long, he spoke again. "If you get in, then you'll probably be able to learn under her."

It was common for him to allow his brother to speak. Knowing his fondness for Heroes, being and outright fanboy, Ilya had become numb to how elated his older brother would become at the sight of one. Of course he knew of them also, but he was not as joyous as his sibling, but it was never a true problem for him. He understood the worth of Heroes, and he was working currently on being the best one he could be, so he just hoped his brothers excitement for heroes stayed the same for when he donned his own gear.

Ilya rested by his brother, but barely paid him any mind despite the boy directing his words at him. With a bright blue smartphone in his hands and earbuds lodged deep into his ear canal, Ilya's face had brightened from the light of the electronic device, his fingers tapping on the screen every few seconds.

Was it that he was texting someone? No. His facial expression did not read that he was indifferent, but more of him being aware, but just uncomfortable with his presence in a public area. With every passing second, strangers would walk around the two of them as they were blocking off the sidewalk from proper transportation.

What drew Ilya's attention the most was a game on his phone that consisted of a bird trying to make it pass green pipes that could bare an uncanny resemblance to that of a Mario pipe. His thumb tapped the screen, showing a score above that was far above that of 300, showing that he was clearly capable of walking and doing this.

There was much more than him attempting to ignore his brother, it bubbling solely down to the fact that he was not the most...content with being around strangers.

Having them as his company made him anxious, somewhat hesitant, but as long as Mishka was around him, he could remain calm.

Mishka was 22 years old, his blue eyes were much larger than his brothers with short locks of brown hair, spiked upwards slightly and very fluffy. Standing at a fairly tall height of 6'0, the young man has a perfectly fit build that's not over beefy or bulky.

What played on his face was a smile. This was directed to Ilya and no one else, the older brother watching the light of the screen bounce of his younger brother's retro glasses that were square in shape. Although it did not seem like it, it was evident that his brother was paying attention to him and not ignoring as it suggested.

"You know what..." Mishka put a hand on his hip, looking fully to his younger brother as he faced his direction only, still letting the smile dance on his features. "...One of these days the government will confiscate all electronics so that you can start paying more attention to the world around you." He said in a joking manner.

In a more cat-like shape, his eyes shifted over to his taller brother as the two stood in place, his head aimed down toward the phone, but his eyes were on Mishka. "Don't...joke like that." Unsure by how to logically approach this in the beginning, Ilya's mind raced with a sort of total recall on all electronics that could give him a passage to the games he wanted to play. He could not imagine a world such as the one that came to the front of his mind.

Closing both his eyes, wagging a finger at his brother with his free hand, Mishka smirk turned to that of one that expressed his own joy. "But, as my precious brother, I'lllll try and stash one away for you." Grinning with his teeth shown, only his left eye opened.

Despite everything being highly hypothetical, Ilya did not strain himself to keep the smile off his face, shutting both his eyes as he nodded his head up and down. "I would appreciate that." With his brother, things were always so peaceful and genuine, but it was expected as he was someone he had grown up with, so the two of them shared a sort of bond that could not be formed effortlessly.

No one knew either of them more than each other besides one person, but they were not in question at this point.

"Hm." Staring down at his brother for a moment, one thing that sat at the front of his mind was the future of the younger male. In his eyes, as an older brother, it was sort of his duty to be supportive to his family, feeling as if his sibling's goals for his life was great. In the deepest parts of his heart, he knew that the boy would succeed with what he wanted to if he put his mind to it.

He himself knew of Ilya's flaws and weaknesses, and that would be something he'd have to overcome if he planned on becoming a Hero like the one that had saved his friend.

It was hard for him to let go of this feeling that...Ilya would be faced with a sort of problem in the future, but he felt that it was him worrying far too much.

"You know, Ilya," Mishka switched hands, moving the other to his hip while the other dangled by his side. "You want to be a Hero, but do you know what type you want to be?"

At this question, Ilya had not tried to keep his eyes on his phone, his head actually lifting and turning to his brother. "Huh?" This mirrored the pure wonderment on his face, needing more context behind what his brother said to him.

With a sparkle in his eyes, Mishka slapped both his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, having forcibly turned him toward him to blue eyes to lock with the emerald green in his.

"Uh!" Flinching from the sudden movements and pain that rose from his shoulders, Ilya let his eyes search the face if Mishka, still unable to put a thumb on what he meant by that.

Fanboying, Mishka's smile was equivalent to that of a child in a superstore that sold only toys and candy. "I mean what type of personality will you have?" Enthused, the man was almost yelling at his brother. "Will you be upstanding like All Might, fun loving and cool like Paragon, tightfisted like Endeavor, Devillish like Horns, or stoic like Gambler?"

As the questions flew at him, Ilya could see that the current subject was that of one that peaked his brother's interest to the point he was asking him like he already had his license and was walking out of U.A. with his diploma. But it was his brother.

Ilya knew the interest of his sibling, and nothing he said surprised him as much as one thought it would. It simply brought the sixteen-year-old to let his eyes search Mishka for another second or two, taking in his words to let them marinate within his entire being.

What type of Hero? Well...there was only one answer that could be formed into words all on it's own.

Excitement erupting in him much like a volcano, Mishka mentally rushed in anticipation as his brother's lips parted.

"I..." The single breath he took left his lips gently, both eyes shifting down to the ground. "Just want to be a Hero you can look up to."

And he was taken aback by this answer. Blinking rapidly, his heart jumped in his chest from the absolute love he felt from the words of his brother. This made him understand that Ilya cared about his outlook on him completely and just wanted to work toward being a Hero that he was proud of.

"Hey, Ilya,"

Ilya tensed up slightly when he felt the soft touch of his brother go to the back of his head, pulling it close so that both their foreheads touched. Seeing how far the boy had to lean forward to actually touch foreheads with him, blue met emerald green, eyes never leaving from one another.

"Don't you know that you ARE a Hero I look up to, and don't forget that." Because Ilya was doing something that he was capable of doing with his time taken, Mishka was already proud of his brother. "You're my brother, Ilya, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind on this."

And his eyes continued to frantically move across the face of his brother, Ilya feeling this warmness in his heart that, for the simplest of words, made him happy. "Thank you..." He was sure that Mishka could not understand this, but those words meant a ton to him.

In this downtown area, just a few storefronts down from the duo, flatscreens broadcasted the channel 5 Los Angeles News that had a certain time spot for their talk show. On the screen, standing on the stage was a familiar girl, dressed in a completely new outfit from what she was seen in a few hours prior...

...

With a resounding applause coming from the audience, signaling a prompt and a return from commercial break, her smile brightened, having free reign at this moment. She stood up in the middle of the stage, the hand holding the microphone down by her side, greeting the audience and viewers at home with a modest wave.

What the cameras were more focusing in on was her contrast mini dress that fell to just her thighs, it having thick, black stripes going down it with the color blue in the front and pink in the back.

"Alright, now," Raising the microphone back to her mouth, the smile even her in her voice, but her sudden words made the audience silence with just a few stray claps. "I would like to welcome you all back from a lengthy commercial break." Her voice was pure, but if one would look closer, her voice was not effected much by the straining her smile did. "As you know, I am the guest host today, Aurora Bodie, and this is _Future Heroes_ ," She spoke for anyone who was not familiar with this program. "The talk show where we bring in prominent teenagers in social media and question them on their process of taking the U.A. Entrance Exams."

Behind the girl, the wall that showed a overlooking image of the city of Los Angeles blinked, swapping images to show off the U.A. building.

"The American built Hero school sits off the coast of Santa Monica." Having stepped aside to avoid being in the way of the image, Aurora looked to the side and at the image of the building.

Sitting on a vast island covered with tall trees, beaches, hidden waterfalls, and an overall beautiful expatience was the vertical glass dome that came to a point at the tip. While the main campus was surrounded by trees, multiple paths could lead you to either the built dorms just beyond the school, a park for recreation, the beach, a hiking trail, or parts of the underground caves. Around the school was a thick moat that left one of the four bridges as entrances to the school.

"And as you all are aware, I will be attending this school in the following weeks as a Recommended student." As she said these words, she knew just who did this, but did not question it whatsoever. What she did was shift a few of her wavy bangs out of her face and behind her ear and left the white strands to hang over her face.

Aurora could feel it deep down in her stomach, it bubbling up, yet she kept a smile on her face and her posture as straight as it could as if someone was watching her every movement. 'I'm beginning to get sick of talking to them.' In a more violent tone, she spoke these words in her head, knowing another side of her was wanting to drag her to another room to hide.

"Now, before we begin," And yet the girl looked as normal as ever even as she went to sit in one of the tall chairs, it cushioned to protect her rear end from the hardwood. Folding her right leg over the other, she smile to the audience despite knowing in her heart that she wanted to go back to her dressing room. "If any of you have questions for me, the will be someone coming around, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability."

As these words left her mouth, she could see the eagerness explode within a few of them. To calm herself, she became unaware of the security guard walking up and down the aisle with a microphone due to her eyes having shut. She let a breath escape her lips, doing this to reassure herself of fast this could go if she limited it to only three questions for the day.

Almost jumping with joy, an audience, possibly in her early twenties, so her excitement for the sixteen-year-old model and fashion icon was not inappropriate. With the microphone close to her mouth, she spoke. "Miss Bodie, is there someone in your life that you have feelings for?" She asked with zero to no hesitation in her voice.

With this question, her eyes shot open, brows raising with an barefaced tinge on her cheeks that was barely noticeable.

No one seemed to think this was a waste of an question as most of the audience were females that was curious with the life of the girl.

"Uh...what?" Embarrassed, this could be heard in her voice, Aurora's eyes fluttering and drifting off in thought of the smiling face of the teen that dangerously brought himself to the forefront of her mind. "I..." Unknowingly holding the microphone to her lips, wanting these words to be only to herself, she continued. "...It would be a lie if I said he was in my life like we're friends..." But his ability to smile was one thing she could admire about him if not anything else. Being one of the only people to not get disgusted with her other side, she would be lying if she said a spark of affection had not grown for him.

"Is it SemiAlien?" The next question that backpacked off of the last girl's query rose from a girl that was across the aisle, her age questionable due to all the hair covering her face. "We all have seen you two on his channel, and I'd have to call BS if you say there isn't a ship there."

While most were agreeing that the Youtube star and Aurora did have a sort of connection, there was a few murmurs attacking the appearance of the absent boy. It was in this moment that some were displaying how shallow they were, whispering on how someone as attractive as Aurora could choose someone...like him?

"S-SemiAlien?" Aurora's lips were parted from the female inquiring this, staring at her as if she had grown a second head in the pass two minutes. If one was not familiar with the Simian Quirk user, one could commonly find the boy on Youtube where he had amassed over five millions by either playing simple games or showing off his rather impressive talent. "Wait! How did this turn into this?" She questioned, looking around with bewilderment written across her face and nothing less.

"Sorry, everyone," This voice was lower, manlier, this separating itself from the voices of the females that scattered the area.

Dressed in his black dri-fit shirt that was fitted with a white collar and sleeves, as well as black athletic shorts with a white nike symbol. He also wore skeleton toe shoes.

As he walked onto stage with an earpiece in that was used as his own microphone, one could see why his name was SemiAlien. With the extra arms, two were with additional sleeves at the sides were his waist was and another two at his hips. In addition, at his temples on both sides, there was another set of rounded eyes while his normal ones were a wider almond shape.

SemiAlien was evidently a play on the word Simian, but most just guessed he needed a name that gave prominence to who he was.

"I apologize for stomping on said ship," Walking to the center of the stage, standing before Aurora as he faced the crowd, all six of his hands on his hip. The positive smile on his face glistened brighter than what the light above did to his Hershey colored skin. "But Aurora and I aren't together. Sorry." The smile had swiftly altered to that of discomfort, his eyes shutting and that meant all four of his eyes. "Honestly, she has her own reasons for wanting to appear on my channel from time to time."

And that was where a pause came in, this seeming to be the given time where the audience had to regroup, but the next question came from one of the few men in the audience. He was probably in his mid-twenties, short in height with beige skin.

With the microphone now in his hands, the man held it up to his mouth as his lips parted. "So..." His head tilted to the side. "...what you're sayin' is that this is a one-sided relationship and she's in love with you?"

Having this question up in the air, some of the audience members gasped, some in shock, while others were in dismay that someone like him could not completely fall for Aurora.

"What!" The fact that his words could be twisted so incoherently truly caught him off guard, his eyes snapping wide in disbelief or his name was not Kaleb. "N-no!" He waved all size of his hands frantically. "That's not what I meant in the slightest."

Having facepalmed at the supposed crowd calmer that Kaleb had thrown out, Aurora still sat in her seat, growing far more irritated as time passed. All she wanted at this time was to be by herself and not fake a smile anymore.

"So, what did you mean?" The man from the audience pressured.

"I- uh...well..." Standing at the center of the stage, Kaleb could feel his stomach sink in with all eyes set solely on him and nothing else. He began to blink, sweating, feeling it roll down his neck in beads. All of his eyes scattered, attempting to find something useful to look at, but was unable to before he found his lips moving. "...I..." Blinking, he trailed off once more as his eyes rolled in a more thoughtful fashion. "...actually...know who she has a crus-"

"Intermission!" This was a shout that originated from Aurora, having instantly brought herself behind Kaleb, reaching over his shoulder and pulling him down to cover his mouth. With a sheepish, eye closed smile, worrying little about how Kaleb's knees having to bent. "Sorry, but...um...intermission..."

With a second thought, Aurora could be seen dragging the boy across the stage, one step at a time before finding their passage to the back, this leaving the audience in more confusion than the questions had brought.

...

"I swear, this showing is thoroughly perplexing today."

The building passed him by, the sleek, black limousine as dark as the night garnering the attention of those of which saw it. While some had completely ignored it, others were admiring it with awestruck eyes. This was not because they had never seen one, but Los Angeles brought more limousines than any other city, so the person that rode in it must be important.

And he was indeed...

In tan interior of the vehicle, a young boy sat in the back, his right foot resting on his knee. With his left hand, he used it to gingerly stroke his finger through the fur of a brown, tan and black shih tzu that rested half on his lap and half on the leather seats.

With his both wavy and straight lavender color lock that looked untidy to the point that would suggest that he had not combed it in ages, the boy brush a few bangs out of his face to show that his sharp, emerald green eyes had been focused on none other than the built-in television that hung from the ceiling of the vehicle.

"It's strange to even think someone of her caliber would even be enticed by someone such as him."

As Frederick Croelia, confident son of his given name, the boy did not find his words harsh, but more truthful. In no way shape of form did he hate the teen with the extra arms, but he was speaking more out of logic.

Aurora Bodie was a known model and fashion icon that had looks that would last her an eternity, so she would possibly pick the highest suitor that would be comparable to her.

The two of them would be entering into U.A. out of recommendation, so it was abundantly clear that the TV would not be the last he saw of her.

Raising his freehand, Frederick fixed his thin, purple glasses on his face, feeling the car come to a gentle stop at a stoplight.

WHAM! "RAWR!"

While the roar was more human than monstrous, what had scared him was not this but the slamming against the window to his right, this sudden shock causing him to almost leap out of his seat. Almost. All he did was flinch to his left, causing his dog to jump of his lap and onto the floor as he leaned his side, keeping himself propped up with his arm.

His chest heaved, the scare instantly bringing sweat down his face as he looked out the right window to see the familiar face accompanied by her strawberry blonde hair and freckles.

On the outside of the car was a girl, smiling, waving inside the window as she stood in the street. "Heya, Prince." Except for her long hair, there was not much that was girly about this girl other than the fact she was astonishing in appearance. Beautiful with every meaning. But she donned rather tomboyish attire that consisted of a jersey, tight jean short, a handkerchief that hung around her neck, leggings and white sneakers.

Though her voice had been muffled, Frederick could hear exactly what the girl had said, and despite having been scared, he was grinning lowly, not actually made about this. "Miss Yoshihito." Gathering back to a seated position, the pressed a button to roll down the window while they were still stopped at the red light. "What on earth are you doing?" He spoke in a accusing tone.

"It's Miyana." With her average height of 5'7, the tanned girl put her hands on the door where the window slid down at. "Stop saying my name like I'm older than you...makes me feel ancient." She was clearly a cheerful person despite having to correct the other teen as she always had to. "Anyways, I saw your limo from over by the court and wanted to see if you wanted to come and watch."

With the raising of a brow, Frederick's lips parted. "Watch what?"

...

And the cheers instantly hit his ears as he stood outside the gates of a fenced off basketball court. To his right and left, people crowded the structure, covering even the gate that allowed people to enter.

"Basketball?" Left the lips of Frederick, standing with his arms crossed. "Is this truly one of the ways she keeps her body fit?" With the loud surrounding and the sweaty individuals around him, he could not find himself enjoying himself. "And her opponent is him?" He could just barely hear himself as his lips moved, eyes gazing across from Miyana as the two stood at the center of the court to see the boy in just a tank top and cargo short.

Noting the long dreadlocks, his own eyes narrowed. "Mister Yuèliàng Li." It was sort of impossible for him to not know who the teen that stood across from her was. That did not mean he cared much for him.

There was something barbaric about the sport, having to recognize that it brought Miyana having a pretty fit build that toned her abs and calves, while Mistletien, despite his height, had the body of an athlete.

"I am rooting for you, Miss Yoshihito." With his arms crossed over his chest, he still found a way to care for what Miyana was doing to cheer her own even if only calmly.

 _Smack. Smack. Smack._

With the sound of leather colliding with the pavement below repeatedly, the dark-skinned teen smiled at the girl standing across from him, not that much shorter than her. She just had him by four inches, so his head did not have to crane back terribly. His right hand bounced an orange basketball down to the cracked ground below his feet.

Smiling triumphantly at the teen, Miyana could help but find this absolutely hilarious when seeing him and at the height he stood at. "Oh, wow!" She was naturally astounded by him, not faking this whatsoever, but still held a sort of enthusiasm. "The camera really does add inches, 'cause you're taller than I thought." She joked openly with the boy as if the two of them were long time friends, which they weren't.

"Huh? Really?" After bounce passing the basketball to Miyana, Mist found himself lifting one arm at a time to check out his own body until something clicked in his head. While he did find jokes about his height sort of repetitive by this point, he rarely got angry when it was friendly. "Oh, haha." He laughed sarcastically, tilting his head to both sides as he did this. "Hope your jokes are as good as your skill." He paused for just a second as he cracked a smile of his own. "If they are, then I feel REALLY sorry for you." The teen snapped back in a joking fashion.

"Oh, hoho." Miyana cocked her head side to side much like how Mist did, doing this playfully as she bounced the basketball, crossing it from one hand to another. "Twenty-one?" Her eyes narrowed at the boy across from her all of a sudden.

Switching to a more ready stance, Miyana continued to swap hands, bouncing back and forth as her upper body leaned forward.

Leaning forward also, Mist placed his hands on his knees, readying himself for what was to come. "Quirks allowed?" He grinned, eyes fixing only on her, showing what Miyana showed him. Utter excitement for what the two knew would be a fun experience.

"Two's and three's?" Despite both Miyana and Mist firing off these questions with no responses to the queries whatsoever, the two seemed to be on the very same page.

"Bet." Both speaking in confirmation to the rules, the two nodded to one another.

...

The alley was dark even with the sun shining in the sky above them, sounds of wet dripping heard in the background of the eerie scene that was set before them. Grimy and grotesque, the walls looked as if there was build up from years and years of just sitting in one place, being dirtied by the rain, snow, and a fairly disgusting location behind a Italian restaurant.

He was nervous, this clear on his entire face, sweat rolling down his cheeks to showcase the anxiety building up within his core.

The man was in his late twenties, tall, possibly 6'3 with a healthy tan and thick brown hair. What he wore was just a black suit that most would see a waiter wearing in a high class restaurant.

Eyes shut, his lips were parted by only a small margin, breathing calmly as his chest rose. His nerves were frantic, unable to truly calm as was his tireless heart rate that seemed to rise with each and every second.

"C'mon." He whispered somewhat fiercely to himself as he raised his right hand to his chest. "If the Master said you have to do this, you must do it." He encouraged himself, needing to block out all fear that rose at a steady pace. "'This world is not taking us seriously, so, as Quirkless people, we will give you something to fear'."

The man chanted this another three times, speaking as if this was something that was told to him. As he did, the man pulled a set of blocky, metallic gloves from his pockets, the back of the fist having pointed studs that brightened to a illuminating red color once he slipped them on his hands.

"You got this." Able to pump himself up, the mysterious waiter made his way through the rear entrance of the restaurant, the door shutting behind him.

Only a mere few second had passed before the same door was blown off its hinges, the entire building rattling violently as smoke rushed out of the opening...

 **END**

With a short chapter, I hoped that you all enjoyed the new and introduced characters as I loved using them to their fullest. I wanted to actually introduce more than just three characters, but I felt things would get jumbled with cluttering the chapter with an overabundance of introduction.

And I'll leave it like that. Tell me how you feel about the chapter and I'll see you with the next installment.


	6. Better PT1

**My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

 _Chapter 3: Better PT1_

 _Two Days Later_

 _Location: Gym, Los Angeles_

 _Time: 5:30AM WST_

His mouth was open as he panted, music rocking in his ears that allowed his thoughts to linger without much awareness to his surrounding...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Location: Horizon High School, Los Angeles_

 _Time: 12:15PM_

 _Two days Prior_

Pulling on the knob as he exited the room with the single word "Principal" on the glass, Mist shut the door, keeping how bothered he was secret and behind a smile. A light smile- well, at this point it was merely a straight line that barely displayed if he was happy or sad. "She...really just did that..." He spoke almost robotically as he stared forward, giving the world not an ounce of his emotions.

Paragon let the fight take place, actually PUSHED him to doing this, and she still told on him. He found himself only confusing himself far more when he attempted to think about things rationally. But the more he tried, the more he was beginning to realize that everything he heard about Paragon was true and she was not the tradition, boy scout Hero.

If the circumstances weren't as they were, he could find her truly interesting, but he was more focused on who she was and how she easily flipped a fight she caused onto him. She was certainly someone he felt that was sent down to torture him from the clouds of heaven for having wronged someone in a past life, because what she did was uncalled for.

"Whew! I did it, right?"

He heard the triumph in her voice as the much taller woman came into view and stood in front of him. Mechnically, his eyes trailed up to see her smiling face, this something he was commonly saw with, but it was currently gone from his face.

Straightening her fedora on her head, Paragon put a hand to her hip as she stood before the very short teen, her eyes cast upon him. Her smile instantly morphed into that of a straight line as the woman blinked in confusion at seeing the boy's face. "How you feeling?" Her head tilted, awaiting a response from the boy.

"About what?" Mist began in a tone that was reminiscent to being emotionless as he questioned the woman, not stopping there. "Me being the only one that got expelled or ME getting expelled!" By the end, emphasizing 'Me', his voice became harsh, brows knitting as her stared up to the woman in anger.

"Hey, shortstuff, there's only two days of school left and three days until the Entrance Exams." Paragon reminded rather firmly like a mother wanting her child to examine their stupidity.

"Huh?" Mist blinked in realization, his face softening as the woman said this.

Rolling her eyes to the side, the Japanese woman saw that Mist was not the most intelligent, but anyone could pick up where she was getting at. "You're still able to take the Written Exam at the end of today." Paragon drones out as if it was boring for her to actually have to say it. "And now you're getting a head start in your training."

"So..." It FINALLY registered in his head. There was no wonder he needed a tutor for the most basic things. Firstly, his white eyes trailed around the floor, his light smile finding it's way back onto his features as he looked back to Paragon. "Does that mean you'll be training me?"

"What? Hell no!" Paragon shook her head frantically as she waved her hands left and right, which made the boy back away at her sheer bluntness. "I mean..." Using her index finger, the dark eyed woman prodded his chest, feeling out his already hard and defined pectoral. "...what could I do that you already haven't?"

Mist barely felt her finger poking his chest, but that was maybe because of his clothing. He knew he was just being modest.

"It looks as if you trained your whole life and you have a body most men in Americ- no, the world would want. The WORLD, Mist." Paragon's arms waved out widely to showcase what she meant.

"Yeah...but..." He instinctively reached for his forehead to feel his skin and the deep lines of the Nuclear Symbol.

"We may have the same weaknesses, shortstuff, but that is YOUR Quirk, so treat it as such." This was her basically telling him that she had zero clue of his Quirks strength, but she tip-toed around it rather smoothly. "Plus..."

With her continuing, Mist's head lifted to look to the woman, and what he saw was the woman pointing a thumb to her forehead with a knowing grin on her features.

"Your more than just a Quirk, remember?" These words would stick with her for as long as she could remember and recollect the past. In a society ruled by those with Quirks, it was refreshing to hear a boy say that a Quirk did not dictate how strong he was. "I swear, if you were ten years older," Swiping the tip of his nose with her index finger. "I would've proposed on the spot." The woman giggled softly.

A red tint appeared on the skin of his dark cheeks, brows turning up as he looked up to the woman while holding both hands over his nose to also shield the blush. "Please don't tease me." Muffled, he said this behind his hand, taking in her very attractive appearance and the fact that he was a hormonal teenager that had not even felt love yet, so this was a unwanted...jolt.

Paragon pulled her hand back, blinking as she stared at the boy, letting it register in her head what was going on before sheepishly replying with, "Sorry". Letting out a breath, she had to relax, having not felt this comfortable around someone since Toshinori, and he was a rare occasion. Even if this boy had her Quirk, he still was different than those that were far stronger and she truly wanted to protect him from the future. "I'm just eager to see your growth." She admitted. "So, never stop growing, shortstuff, and I'll be around to see you at the Entrance Exams."

 _ **Flashback End**_

 _Location: Gym, Los Angeles_

 _Time: 5:30PM WST_

 _Present_

Now, in those two days, he only trained more vigorously with tomorrow being the day of the Entrance Exams, something he been waiting for ever since he was young. He felt a bit nervous about this, but it was not for the test, but how Paragon would react after hearing what he was trying to accomplish. What he was gathering strength to do was something he felt was right, but Paragon was someone Lavender had looked up to, so there was a chance of her disagreeing with him. The woman had faith in him, and it showed, but he'd eventually disappoint her. It was something he wanted to prepare himself for both mentally and physically as he did not know what she'd do as the Number One Hero.

This was a bridge he'd have the cross later, but he rather focus on the now, amid the music in his ears, and the fellow gym goers around him as he counted aloud, but in mere whispers. Letting his arms lower himself to the floor until his nose grazed it for only a second, Mist pushed himself up to complete. "Two ninety." Sweat plopped onto the matted floor, staring to the sixty pound dumbbells in his hands, lifting the one in his right hand.

As he went on, counting the next set of ten, Mist thought back again after his talk with Paragon, going to find the strengths the Quirk he owned brought him. Apparently, his skin was just durable enough against most things with a chemical reaction such as him be capable of hold his hand in fire for five seconds before it began to burn. This ultimately gave him enough of a chance to fuse his body with it, so he found out that it just was not solid things that his body could fuse with. The secrets his body Quirk had was plentiful, but he was held back by weaknesses.

Discovering these things and more things about his Quirk, he was preoccupied, taking time off from visiting the orphanage and focusing on his training.

 _Patpatpat..._

In mid pushup, Mist blinked a few times as he felt someone tap him on his back, thing bringing him to look over his shoulder to the person. He shook his head to rid his ears of the earbud, but this just caused them to bangs around his neck, swinging.

"You may want to call it a day, Mistletien." This voice was calm and collect, having a certain air of knowledge about it as he was almost offering for Mist to stop and not just telling him. His snow white hair was currently pulled back into a ponytail to reveal his chiseled and handsome face that was obscured by the golden, wire like veins that traveled along his body. "The Entrance Exams are approaching and I want you to be at your peak as I will."

Mist took in the smiling face of the red eyed teen, this smile more genuine than his and something he always trusted, so he returned a smile to the boy that was sitting Indian style on his back. "Yep, I hear you, Key."

Going by the nickname of Key that was given to him by the boy he was training with, his true and given name was Kegan. He was a boy that had a certain aura about him that naturally made one dub him as a pretty resourceful person, and he truly was. Seeing as he was sitting on Mist's back, he gently unfolded his legs and removed himself so that he could stand at his full height of 5'11 to tower over the shorter teen.

Grunting as he hopped up to his feet, Mist stretched his body, going for more of his arms and legs after a workout that had his entire body soaked. "Still can't understand how you can meditate with all the noise going on in this place." The teen spoke, popping his joints and causing them to crack lightly as he faced the other boy.

Keagan stood before Mist, a gap between them that put enough space between the two to allow the boy to do his stretching. "I find it far more accomplishing when I achieve tranquility in a place such as robust as this." He smiled onto the boy. In light of him being the same age as Mist, he sounded much more mature for who he was coupled along with.

"Ah..." If he wanted to be one hundred percent honest, his staring to him with wide eyes showed that he had zero clue to what Kegan was talking about, but he did want to tell him this.

"Hmhm." All Kegan could do was laugh lightly inside his mouth, eyes closing with a smile on his face. He found Mist to be quite funny, but not because he did not have the same intellect as him. It stemmed from the boy pretending that he did know. "You are such a delight, Mistletien." Kegan was aware that he found himself more comfortable with a more intelligent crowd, but he enjoyed training his body and mind at the gym, so he normally met Mist here.

Raising his hand to the back of his head, Mist scratched at it, snickering lowly and sheepishly as a result of not knowing why he said this. "Yeah..."

*Brrzzt, Brrzzt!*

Both Mist's and Kegan's eyes shifted down to the dark skinned boy left bicep where his phone was securely strapped, but it could be seen vibrating, the boy getting a call.

"Hm." Reaching to his bicep with his other hands, while swiping the screen, Mist placed a single earbud in his ear. "Hello...? Yeah, it's me..." As he spoke, his eyes had trailed away from Kegan. "I know I haven't-" The boy flinched from an apparent tell bursting through the ear bud. "I've been training for the Exams, Jinx..." There was a long pause before everything went quiet, the teen's body going motionless and his eyes widening. "What?"

Kegan was patient, but when he noticed the tone in which his voice turned into, he made it out to be more filled with hopelessness. His eyes cut downward to Mist's arms and legs to see that he was trembling, legs wobbly.

It was hesitant, his feet moving unconsciously back. The look on Mist's face paled, eyes as wide as they could become and his lips parted. "I'm..." He swallowed a knot in his throat, finding it hard to breath from the sudden dryness, his mind doing flips and turns like a gymnast. "I'm on my way!" Panicked, he turned on his heels, running toward the exit as he darted put of it with his momentum swinging the doors open.

That left Kegan on his own, staring toward the doorway as the he watched the boy through the glass, eyes following him. "He seems distraught." He assumed, piecing together what happened before him.

 _ **BREAK**_

Location: Morgue, Los Angeles

Time: 6:30

It echoed through the halls, the sound of weeping something that was common and familiar to those who visited and worked in the place.

Sitting outside a room in two seat set beside the double doors, Jinx held her sister to her chest with her arms wrapped around the her. The woman sat, listening to only the sounds of her sister crying, which made her top wet, but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. Her head rested back and against the wall behind them, staring across from her and to him, her expression not changing, frowning.

The stamina he had was almost phenomenal, running for nearly an hour and across the city in order to rush to the morgue. Standing in front of the women, chest heaving with his lips parted from one another, he panted heavily.

Icy blue eyes stared at him as she sat there holding her sister. The woman remained quiet, staying silent with her features unchanging, feeling a certain disgust in her stomach that made her stomach turn. "Two days, Mistletien." Her voice was dry, choked with her eyes fluttering at the thought.

"...I was-"

"She's been dead for two days...while you've been training." Jinx hated the sound of his voice. "In a explosion at her job she took to provide for the orphans...just to help anyway she could...and you were out training."

"My phone w-"

"You are unconsciously selfish." Jinx was not going to hold back when that girl was laying on that table in there. "You ignored her when she wanted to reach out to you, so fixated on what you wanted that you could not see that she wanted the best for you...she wanted you to be by her side instead of you lying to her and calling her your bestfriend with that fake smile on your face."

"It-"

"Just shut up." Jinx closed her eyes, turning her head left and right slowly with her lips pursed. "You can't listen if you're always talking, and listening is something you should have done...at least for her, the girl that carried more grief in her heart than you can understand."

His heart ached. Mist felt the words that chilled him to the bone, coldness coming from the woman. His fist clinched at his sides, shaking, holding back the tears that wanted to fall, but he just wanted to look strong. But he wasn't.

"She hated when you called her your bestfriend..." The back of Jinx's head hit the wall so that she could rest her head, eyes staying shut. "Your smile is fake...that's one thing she despise about you...but she could still cry for you, tell us about how stubborn you are and tell us like how you were like a annoying little brother."

Squeezing his eyes shut, his lips pursed as he listened, his stomach turning, feeling...foul...feeling...lower than dirt.

"If you want to see her, the mortician will allow it, but for only three more minutes so that the body can be preserved." Jinx didn't end it there. "You had two days to see her...but I guess you had more important things to do."

"How did it happen?" Mist's head was hung, arms dangling at his side.

Ears perking when he spoke, Jinx's icy blue orbs opened to look at the boy for a second before closing. "Don't even know that much, huh?" She paused for a second. "The man that survived, he was coincidentally the manager and he told us and the police that they took in three temps that were suppose to work the entire week, said he seen them around the store often and decided to see how they worked." The woman remembered everything like it was the back of her hand. "Donovan Denver, Chester Warhol, and the now deceased Perry Springfield. All of them took a break out back, but only Perry returned and...well, everything's self explanatory. She died in the fire." Opening her eyes, she blinked at the empty space before her, head turning to see his back and him walking down the hall.

"Please, Mistletien..." Jinx mumbled as her head rested against the wall, her eyes on the ceiling. "Don't do something stupid."

 _ **BREAK**_

 _Location: Downtown, Los Angeles_

 _Time: 10:00PM WST_

 _Five Days Later_

*And I'll love to welcome the new class of 1-A.* On every TV in the city in the glass of the store fronts, it showed Paragon standing at a podium, being a past broadcast coming from the island where the Entrance Exams were held four days prior. The city was still as lively as ever at this point, those who walked the streets carrying umbrella to protect their heads, some even watching the past broadcast on their phones.

Cars ran the streets, kicking up the fallen rain that littered the ground, splashing puddles as they rode through.

The sky was cloudy, darkened with grey clouds, the full moon being visible only by the light behind the thunderous clouds. It had been pouring for the past two days with the start of the new years of U.A., four days off of the Entrance Exams and all the public had to hold them over was just the anticipation of what was happening on the island.

The vibrant orange hood was up and over his head to his his braided dreadlocks, the good making his face less visible. He walked, the wet noises with each step seeming to echo in his ears as he walked, following after a pair a few yard in front of him with a married couple separating them. He was dripping wet from the ran that poured down in his head, the boy dressed rather unprepared. Whether it was on purpose or not, only he'd truly know.

What was seen through the darkness of the hood was bright red, almost orange and it was shining through the darkness...

...

"C'mon, Donny, you gotta keep up." His thick, brown hair was soaked from the ran, his pace quicker than most that strolled through the streets.

 _*Boom*_

The lightning crashing made the younger man flinch, fear obvious on his face as he attempted to keep up with the man in front of him, but was ultimately tripping himself up in the process. "I-I'm trying." The blonde haired man was panicking. "It just that guy's catching up with us." His voice cracked, wanting to look back, but was in fear of doing this as he felt him getting closer and closer. "I think he's a cop."

A undercover one at that. The thirty year old man had caught a quick glimpse of the person attempting to remain incognito, but had failed almost instantly. The bright Orange hoodie gave him away, and a undercover being as short as him was quite plausible. "We'll lose him down this way." Making a sharp turn to the right, the man cut down the alley, turning the quick pace into a jog. "If he follows us, we'll just jump him."

"Right." The younger of the two followed, jogging after the man.

It took a moment, a young married couple passing the alley with no attention of walking down it, but it was not meant for them.

He wasted not a moment when he approached the alley, turning into it to follow after the men that ran down it. His fist trembled at his sides, but his legs did not hesitant, his clothing making him heavy from how soaked he was. Rain slid down his face, dropping of his nose and pass his mouth, his lips parted as his breathes held weight. "I'm...going to kill you..." If anything, he was most certain of this, speaking to both himself and them if they could hear him.

The anger that boiled in his stomach made him clutch his top as tight as he could. He felt warm...like he was about to explode. His heart burned, unable to stop his march through the alley that was only lit by what light the moon gave off.

Ahead was a opening that was more of a dead end, but was spacious enough to fit two SUVs, possibly a third, the clearing filled with garbage cans, dumpsters and trash. Dripping from all around could be heard from the ran, but nothing else.

In the moment his foot crossed the threshold to the open, a fist flew from behind the wall to the right and out of his blind spot.

 _*WHAM!*_

The sound of flesh colliding with flesh resounded through the air, but was covered by the pouring ran.

Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth, his hood creeping down, falling off his head to show his widened eyes that were cut to the right. The white of his iris was more profound, pupils contracted from the raw emotion he felt that caused his teeth to grow.

"Uh!" He gasped in shock to see the face of the person, the older man staring at him in disbelief of his punch doing little to no damage to him. "Impossible."

Peaking from behind a dumpster was the younger boy, covering his mouth to conceal the gasp that wanted to escape his lips. 'No way...' He was in shock much like his companion.

"That's what a punch from a grown man amounts to." Mist's voice was not far off from being beastly, the glowing nuclear symbol on his forehead shining brightly.

"Chester!" Turning his head to the dumpster a few feet to the side, the brown haired man yelled. "You were supposed to help-" The man suddenly blinked when he felt a hand grab the back of his head and forcefully pushed his head to the ground.

But this was not normal. The sheer strength behind it lifted the man's feet from the ground, flipping him rapidly like a wheel.

Mist pulled his right hand back, clinching his fist as he let it find the perfect timing and finding the target of the man's gut, which stopped his flipping.

"Ugh!" Upside down, his eyes shot as wide as they could from the impact, feeling the lunch he had coming back up, but everything was not finished. The motion from the punch was transferred off to him and propelled him into a brick wall for him to slam into it and knock over the trash can. Sliding down the wall, his eyes closed once his body settled, legs draping over him from his position.

The frightened man remained hiding behind the dumpster, his back to it as he sat on the set ground. Watching as Donovan laid upside down on the wall, the young man dubbed as Chester felt as if his heart wanted to leap from his chest.

 _*BOOM!*_

He flinched once again as the lightning crashed, lighting the alley for a brief moment and fully showing him squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't just sit here." The man heard the light splashes that were approaching him, It only belonging to the only other person that occupied the alley. "If I just jump out and punch him, he won't be able to react." Nodding to himself, he gathered, turning from behind the dumpster and launched a jab at the face of the short teen.

 _*WHAM!*_

Again, the punch found its target, blood falling from his left nostril, but pressure from practically anyone could make a nose bleed. It all came to if that punch contained enough power to effect it's overall target.

"Ah!" A wave of fear washed over him, realizing his punch did little to move him and his eyes widened. Pulling his fist back, the man let out a gasp in shock as his full fist was grabbed, fingers intertwining with his own.

Mist used his right hand to grab the taller man's left hand, intertwining his fingers with this one too as he held both of his hands palm to palm with his own. "How?" His mouth opened, his grip tightening so that he put some strain on the man's hand.

"Yow!" The man screamed, buckling to his knees as his his fingers cracked. He had tears for In his eyes, lower eyelids raised as he stared in fear up at the boy, heart pounding. "Please..."

"How?" Mist completely ignored the man, yanking him forward to slam his knee into his nose, which caused his face to warp, popping out a tooth. "How!?" He screamed as he released his hands, but lifted his right foot, sending a strong push kick to his face and sending the man sliding against the ground.

Laying sprawled out, beaten and defeated, Mist observed the men bodies, feeling a certain dryness in his throat. He was choked up at seeing this, teeth shown through the frown on his face as the corners of his nose wrinkled. "HOOOOW!? Squeezing his eyes shut, he screamed from the depths of his body, needing to wrap his head around this as the symbol on his he glowed brighter. "There's no way scum like this could kill you!" He grunted, holding his head with his right hand, his right eye shutting.

It was like a migraine from nowhere, his head piercing, capable of virtually feeling his brain throb inside his skull. "I...I'm going to kill you." Though his footsteps were shaky, he still moved forward, grunting more as he moved.

*Splash*

Hearing this from his rear, thinking it was someone coming to their aid, Mist whipped around to face the individual, but in his turn he saw the flowing, multicolored locks that belonged to the woman that cushioned her drop with her hand.

Even in a position such as she was low to the ground with her fingers in the puddles created by the rain, Paragon stared up at Mist, glaring daggers at him. 'Red.' Though she mouthed this on the outside, she said this fully in her head taking in the glowing symbol on his forehead. The malice flowing from him was so thick that she could nearly taste it at this point, this entirely the opposite of how the teen felt a few days before. "When you didn't show up to the Entrance Exams..." Raising to her full height of 6'3, the woman placed both her hands on her hips as he was dressed in her costume. Her hair was soaked, falling straight down, it's wet length letting it reach pass her calves. "I should have expected something like this." The red his forehead shined with displayed inner turmoil and it could only be exerted violently. "What are you doing, shortstuff?"

Having half turned to the woman, Mist said nothing in return and turned fully back to the downed men, but he was stopped by his right hand being grabbed. "Don't call me that!" He snatched away, but his strength along could not pull himself away from Paragon as he was ultimately pulled to face her.

Clasping her hands on both his arms to force them to his sides, Paragon held Mist in front of her. "Calm down, shortstuff." She felt him struggling, though, with her own overwhelming strength, it did not look like this as he was still. "What the hell are you about to do?" Her darkened eyes stared into the white color of his, his pupil contracted, and eyes as wide as they could get with his brows knitted.

His sights never altered, never moving from her as he continued to stare her down and She did the same. Mist allowed his lips to part. "I was about to-"

"It was rhetorical!" Slamming her head down to collide with his forehead, Paragon was capable of putting Mist on his butt without any effort at all. "I heard you already!" Her eyes were cast down on him as his body made a splash. "You know by just saying that, you're voluntarily becoming a villain?"

"Shut up!" Sitting in the water, Mist glared up at her.

"You shut up, little boy." Making him reel back, Paragon pointed an index finger in his face. "Do you understand what I did to find you? How I just waited for a sign?" She asked, but did not give him a chance to respond. "I asked that Aurora girl, that Handa guy, and the two women at that orphanage, but no one had seen you. You have no idea of how much I wanted to finally see you in action at the Entrance Exams, but you never showed!" Going down, She grabbed the collar of his clothes and lifted him from the ground to hold him face to face with her.

Mist held the woman's wrist, legs kicking due to having any footing.

"I was scared!" Though her face read anger, it sounded as if she was on the verge of tears even as she stared the teen in his eyes. "I thought she got to you, so I went out searching for you for days upon days, Mist!" Paragon's lower eyelids lifted. "I'm here in America to protect you and keep you safe."

"I don't need any protecting!" Mist yelled in her face.

"Yes you do!" Was how she replied to him, screaming back, and this made his eyes settle. "That's what they all said...she got to them and killed them!" Her grip on him loosened at the thought, dropping him to his feet with a splash.

Settling back on his feet, Mist threw his arm out to the side as he looked up at the woman. "Whatever you're talking about, I don't care about it, because those guys are still alive and it's my duty to change that." He pointed behind himself to the men.

"If you're still going on about that, I have no further choice but to deem you a villain who needs to be taken down." Paragon's eyes were aimed down on him once again. "Do you even have it in you to take me on, because I will surely turn you inside out if you try."

And before another rain drop could hit the ground, Mist's right hand was flying at Paragon's face, though all the woman did was step aside as she left the momentum carry him and delivered an impactful knee to his gut. Spit flew from his mouth, mixing on the ground with the rain water, laying there stiff on her leg before she removed it let him his the ground. Catching himself from fully hitting the ground, his hands and knees protected him as He was now on all four, staring to the puddle.

"We all lose people, Mist." Watching him, seeing the bright glow slowly fade from his head, Paragon mentally sighed in relief in knowing he'd get a better shot at choosing his path next time it flared up. "It's how we deal with it afterwards that dictate how things will end up, and you still have time to choose."

Mist mouth was opened, his hand patting along the ground until her found her foot, letting it guide itself up her leg as he pulled himself up though he was staggering.

"If I pull some strings, I can get you into my class of 1-A as my Sidekick and a Recommended student." Paragon told him. "I need you to be safe and as close to me as you can."

His forehead touched her stomach, eyes closing as his shoulders hiked, sniffling as he held his hands to her gut to prop himself up on the woman. "They killed her..." Was the only thing he could say as he cried, mouth opened as wide as it could so that he could bawl his heart out. "...i-in the end, she ha-had the more admirable goal, but she didn't have a chance...have a chance to fulfill it!" Tears poured from his eyes. "I wish...I-I wish I could just apologize..."

As he spoke, his cries filling the air, Paragon let her hair crane back to look to the sky, the rain trailing down her features to hide tears of her own.

"I want to be there in her place!" Mist screamed. "I'll take on her goal and fulfill it in becoming the best Number 1 in history! So, please let me take a spot in your class."

"Calm down, Mist." Wrapping her arms around the boy, Paragon forced him to stand up to his full height and pulled the weeping boy into a hug with his face resting in her chest. Her own eyes were closed, resting her chest against the top of his head. "Pack your things tonight, because I'll be by in the morning."

 _ **BREAK**_

 _Location: Class 1-A, U.A. High School_

 _Time: 8:30AM WST_

 _One Day Later_

He was different. How he looked was different from what she was usually do happy to see, and seeing this made something turn in her, feeling a sort of error plaguing her brain. She stared from her seat in the front row, dressed in the school uniform that consisted of a grey vest that had "UA" on the left breast, a pink bowtie, a short sleeve dress shirt, and a grey skirt that reaches to her knee. The girl leaned forward, taking in the straight line on his face and nothing else, it conveying no outward emotion. It was more of a half smile that seemed more strained than not as if he was putting it on for the introduction.

This was Aurora Bodie, the girl who was one of the closest to Mist, having been his tutor, his classmate and someone who spent a lot of time with him out of school. But the boy that she found herself attracted to exuded a pungent smell of overwhelming malice that she wanted to ignore, but saw that this was quite difficult.

The boy was no longer his smiling self. The smile she saw as strong and unwavering was gone and replaced by whatever he pretended to have. 'What happened to you, Mist?'

"Sidekick?"

"I didn't even know Paragon had a sidekick."

"Miss Shinomiya has a sidekick already?"

"And it's that news kid of all people."

Standing at the front of the class was Fuuka Shinomiya, dressed in her civilian clothes with her fedora snug on her head with her hands on the tall podium. With a gentle smile on her face, she held her hand out to the side. "His name is Mistletien Yuèliàng Li, and he'll be joining our class as the final student, so I hope that you welcome him." The woman said, dropping her hands so that she could hold them in front of her.

This uniform he wore felt tight, but maybe it was the eyes on him. It consisted of a suit vest with a red, half tie that's cut flat at the chest. Under the vest is a short sleeves dress shirt that is tucked into a pair of grey slacks.

Even though he became uncomfortable under the gaze of everyone, looking away to find his sight more enthralled with the windows to the outside island, Mist spoke. "Hello." Came his low greeting to them, not acknowledging them whatsoever.

"That was..." With an clearly bothered smile on her face, Paragon gave out a sheepish laugh with her eyes shut. "...something." The woman understood what he was still going through, coming here in the place of his friend, that boy that she met before completely wiped away. "There's a seat between Miss Rosier and Mister Stelar in the back row. Take it."

Mist's eyes was the only thing that shifted over to Paragon, but only for a second as he nodded his head before walking forward.

Aurora saw him coming her way, frowning, hurriedly turning her attention from him as she stared down to her desk. And when he passed, she felt a sickening feeling deep in her gut, finding it hard to even look back at him as he found his seat.

Letting a exasperated breath escape his lips, feeling all the eyes on his, Mist walked through the aisle with his eyes drifting off to the side as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess...this is just the beginning..."

 **END**

And there we have it, after a nice break, I guess we're getting back into things! I'm so happy to be back and writing this story as I wanted to get this thing fully done. This chapter has been half done for awhile now, so it wasn't too hard to finish it and keep the story going.

Now, I didn't forget about the Entrance Exams. They'll pop up soon in the story, but my goal was to skip it this time, but everyone else to it, so it is guareenteed to show up later. I honestly just wanted to do something different with Mist as he took the Exams in the last story, but not this time around. He really needed to here about himself.

But now with it up, we can get the ball moving again as I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So, if you enjoyed it, please leave a review as I greatly appreciate it.


	7. Better PT2

**My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

 _Chapter 4: Better PT2_

 _Present_

 _Location: Class 1-A, U.A. Academy_

 _Time: 8:30AM WST_

Even if she kept the smile on her face, her mossy brown features broadcasting a sense of welcome and kindness that was not returned to her.

He gave off a certain feeling of desolation that made her stomach turn almost against her own will, but she never showed this. With a closed notebook on her desk, her hands sat exactly on the top of it, Cassia Rossier did not emit a negative aura from around her like the boy.

She recognized him from seeing the boy around Los Angeles, but the two of them weren't really familiar with one another. He was always in the news and the two of them sometimes happened to be in the same vicinity with how much she found herself helping around her area.

Her bright yellow eyes occasionally found themselves shifting over to him after he took his seat to her right and in the back row, the boy not as- for a lack of a better word- smily as he portrayed in the past. She could not put her thumb on it, but the frown that was seen plastered on his face differed from the times she saw him smiling on live television.

And this was the thought of all that watched him take his seat in the back, some not caring much for him, while others just ignored him as a whole.

There he sat. Having made his short and brief venture to his new seat, he found the occupants of the room either familiar to him or completely new. His white eyes had met with red, and as he thought back on it, the boy that was sitting in front of him was the one he was accustomed to.

In front of Mist sat the boy known as Kegan, his white hair having been let down with his eyes having been shifted to the side after the boy had moved pass him and left a desolate aura in his wake. With his fingers intertwined on the desk, he found himself waiting, wanting to observe him for a bit longer before he invaded his personal space. The last he saw of Mist was at the gym before he bolted out the door like a bat out of hell. Comparing him from then and now, there was an obvious difference in the boy.

This was not something he'd deny in the slightest, knowing with Lavender dying had brought something different out of him that did not want to make connections anymore. The sheer thought of losing anyone else just frightened him, erasing the smile from his face, it possibly never having the chance of seeing the light of day again.

Having turned in her seat in the front row, her long, strawberry blonde hair swung as her eyes found their target, the pink in them locking onto the dreadlock teen in the back. With a challenging grin on her face, Miyana waved her hand over her head to greet Mist, almost surprised to see that he was here.

But the boy did not respond like one thought he would. With his arms crossed over his chest, Mist had closed his eyes, hanging his head by just a bit to ignore the female he shared a game of basketball with just a few days prior.

"Huh?" Bewilderment was evident on her face at the teens actions, blinking a few times with her hand going limp and falling to her lap. 'It's me.' Though she said this completely in her head, Miyana did a few hand gestures to accompany this, pointing to her chest with a thumb after mouthing this.

But Mist simply kept his eyes shut.

"Uh!" Miyana was becoming visibly frustrated, feeling as if he did not want anything to do with her. She could see something was different with him, being very perceptive of this, but that did not mean that they weren't cool, right? "H-hey-" The girl began to call out to the boy.

"Nevermind him." Frederick sat next the girl and to her right, leaning forward with his elbows on his desk and hands held in front of his mouth.

Miyana whipped around to look at her friend, having shifted in her seat in the other direction to eye the lavender hair, glasses wearing individual.

With his eyes closed, still awaiting what would happen for the day, Frederick anticipated mock battles against one another as they had finished their Quirk Assessments the previous day. "It is better to not make him talk." The young boy of Royalty spoke with a light sigh. He remembered the excitement he saw in the white eyes of the news child, but it was gone now.

It was definitely a drastic change.

Handa Murakami was a entirely different case, the boy sitting on the other side of Aurora, his head down, possibly not aware of anything that was happening around him that involved their new classmate.

Aurora herself sat in her seat, lips pursed together, almost able to see Mist in his seat just three row behind her. In her mind, she felt that the two of them were the only two in the class and she didn't want this to be with him how he currently was. Her cyan blue eyes were fixed on the beige top of her desk, fingers fiddling with one another on her lap, having the overall uncomfortable feeling rushing through her entire being.

"Hey, Aurora..."

Hearing the sudden words enter her ears made her shoulders hike, eyes widening as she sat up straight, a muffled "Hm!" coming from her mouth in complete shock, but it was low enough that it did not draw too much attention. Settling slightly, her brows had turned up, showing a more hapless expression on her face that was accompanied by a wry smile. Turning in her seat only by a bit, she did so for the sheer fact of looking to her rear and seeing the boy behind her. "Yes?" Her voice was still a bit shaky.

Leaning forward in his seat behind her, the boy with the Hershey brown skin unapologetically let his lips turn down into a frown to express his worry for her sudden change in behavior. Kaleb let his lips part- letting them touch back in a way of retracting his words until he found the best way to approach it. "Is...something the matter, Aurora?" His voice was manly, but at the same time kind in every sense.

"Huh?" First, she was at a lost for words when the male spoke to her, blinking a few times until she mentally found the words. "Y-yes." But she did stammer, eyes rolling, searching around in order not to lock eyes with him. "I'm totally fine." She said with confidence, her eyes closing and her lips curving up into a hollow smile before turning her back on him.

Whether he could believe that or not rested on if Aurora had it in her to keep everything bottled up within her, and Kaleb did not recommend this route, but he just could not force her to speak.

Gaining their attention with a clap of her hands, Paragon made her presence known at the front of the class, dressed in her civilian attire that had her full head of multicolor hair hidden in her fedora. "Alright, everyone, with that out of the way, we can begin our day." Placing her hands on her hips, the woman let her lips stay in a straight line, displaying nothing but business. "Today you'll engage in a series of Mock Battles where, first, you'll be pitted against one another in Singles to examine your ability to work and plan on your own and then Teams to test your ability with working as a team."

Turning her back on the class, the woman picked up a red marker, popping off the top and stuck it on the back as she began scribbling on the white, dry erase board. "The Singles will be held on the first floor, in the simulation room, while the Teams will take place in the Mock Cities off campus." The campus itself had just about everything plus more that the original U.A. did along with a beautiful scenery that led to underground cavern and the beach that was on the southern side of the island.

As the woman wrote on the board, curiosity had found the teens, some even trying to look around the tall woman, but ultimately failed.

"The Singles will be a grand total of five minutes." Popping the top back on the market as she finished, Paragon stepped out of the of the board with a fist to her hip, facing everyone. "If either combatant admits defeat or I see that the match is going too far, it will end."

Everyone examined the board, taking in what it had in store for them:

* * *

 **CLASS 1-A MOCK BATTLES**

 _ **Singles**_

Match 1: Ilya Koshkov VS Lila Jakson

Match 2: Cassia Rosier VS Frederick Croelia

Match 3: Elliot Ji-Eun Choi VS Aurora Bodie

Match 4: Miyana Yoshihito VS Mistletien Yuèliàng Li

Match 5: Kaleb Lucarus Rexavi VS Leonis Regulus Stelar

Match: 6: Kegan Eriksson VS Vivian Sinclair

Match 7: Eric Schmidt VS Handa Murakami

Match 8: Samual Scott VS Katherine Paws-Felixis

Match 9: Amelia Reath VS Kai Bezdan

Match 10: Odette Chauncey VS Kegan Eriksson

 _ **Teams**_

Match 1: Miyana Yoshihito & Frederick Croelia VS Eric Schmidt & Handa Murakami

Match 2: Aurora Bodie & Mistletien Yuèliàng Li VS Amelia Reath & Lila Jakson

Match 3: Samual Scott & Kai Bezdan VS Vivian Sinclair & Cassia Rosier

Match 4: Elliot Ji-Eun Choi & Katherine Paws-Felixis VS Ilya Koshkov & Leonis Regulus Stelar

Match 5: Odette Chauncey & Kegan Eriksson VS Eric Schmidt, Miyana Yoshihito, Amelia Reath & Cassia Rosier

* * *

Using the capped marker to point, Paragon held it in her left hand, tapping it against the dry erase board several times to grabbed their attention. "As you can see, there will be five set matches, the allotted time given being ten minutes a piece and a clear objective, but we'll hold out on that for a moment." Shifting her arm to aim the marker at her class, the woman held a light grin on her features. "Now, we'll continue to wear U.A.'s training attire as with me welcoming the lovely Mistletien to our class, your Hero costumes will remain in the shops until his is done."

This brought a rough groan from a few in the class, some rolling their eyes.

"I didn't ask for a costume." With his arms still crossed over his chest, Mist let his eyelid lift along with his head to look to the front of the class and to Paragon. "To think about it, I never designed one."

"Oh, I handled THAT for you!" In the blink of an eye, Paragon was leaning over the podium like frantic teenager, her entire body on it as she kicked her legs while holding a sheet of white paper. On the paper was clearly a rough draft of a costume that was drawn roughly by the marker.

The drawing itself was crude and looked more like a child had drawn it than a fully adult woman.

Silence ran through the class, one capable of even hearing the wind blowing against the window.

"Tch!" Breaking the silence was Miyana, holding both her hands over her mouth as stifled laughter could be heard, her eyes squeezed closed at seeing the sight of the Number One Hero's drawing.

"That's my costume?" With a brow raised, there was evident disgust in Mist's voice, blinking a few times. If it was already being made, he had no qualms with wearing a Hero costume, but he definitely would not be seen in such a design as that. "You've gotta be kiddin'..."

A blush crossing her pale features, Paragon found herself instantly embarrassed at hearing Miyana controlled laugh and Mist's defiance toward it. Hopping from the podium and back to her feet, it making a light thudding noise against the wood, she turned her back to the class. "T-this is just a roughy!" Indicating that it was more of a rough draft, she hugged it to her chest.

"Whatever." The very short teen rolled his eyes to the side. "It really doesn't matter anyways..."

"Enough!"

A scream echoed through the class as the legs of her chair skidded against the tiled floor and her hands slammed on her desk after bolting up to her feet.

Her outburst had drew the attention of everyone in the class, causing a select few to flinch even at the kindness in her voice.

Eyelids lowered to mere slits, Mist allowed his eyes to drift along to the left and to the seat in front of Cassia, his desk neighbor to his own left.

A strand of her jet black hair fell into her eyes as she stood from her seat, being the only one beside Paragon that was out of her own seat. Her upturned, purple eyes were cut to her right, head in this direction by a small margin so that she could see Mist. What was seen on her face was a look of honest displeasure, but it did not show that she had a strong hate for anything. Instead it was displaying her reaction to finally meeting the boy. "I am truly sorry, Miss Shinomiya, but I must say something." Even with the strong feelings building up inside of her, her voice opposed it with it's pleasant tone.

At the front of the class, Paragon was facing her class, looking toward the typically kind and almost parent like girl speak up. And she did nothing to stop what was to come.

Never moving in his seat, Mist's eyes remained with their lids lowered, frowning deeply as his head raised to lock eyes as she turned to face him.

Aurora herself had her head lowered to the desk, but with her eyes cocked to the left, looking back with her head turned a bit.

Having performed a heel turn to face Mist, the young female known as Vivian Sinclair wore a look that most would accurately deduce as both confusion and disgust. "What happened to you?" With her hands down at her sides, her fist clinched as she used her purple eyes to stare deep into his white orbs. Her face held much emotion, showing that she was also trying to wrap her own head around what was happening with him. "I know myself held much sympathy for you, because I could not understand how someone could smile despite all the tragedies they've been through..." While her voice was more fierce, it being the personification of a mother scolding a child, it became softer toward the end. "...such as you..."

He never moved an inch in his seat, Mist remaining with a frown on his face, looking up to the female.

"I couldn't understand..." Swinging her hair around as she shook her head, eyes squeezed closed. "I couldn't understand how people would say such things about you just because you weren't acting accordingly to what they thought and I was always ready to defend you without having ever met you." Though her steps were slow, one after another she found herself in front of the shorter boy's desk with her hands on the top of it and leaning over at him.

He remained silent.

"Do you understand that?" With the newfound closeness, Vivian spoke in more of a whisper, holding her right hand to the center of her own chest as her brows turned up. "For someone I have never known except from his smile, I was willing to take up for you." She put her hand back down on the desk, tilting her head to the side to show the worry she held for him, but his silence only made her want to hear what he had to say. "Aren't you going to say SOMETHING?"

With a sigh, Mist allowed the eye contact for another second or two before he let them close. "Mind. Your. Business." He let his eyes open, narrowing at her with a mischievous smile on his face. "That the response you want?"

"Uh..." Vivian grunted, her face lightly Reddening as she was quick to stand up to her full height. "I-"

"Miss Sinclair."

Standing there with trembling eyes, mouth remaining open after being called out to, Vivian was more at a lost for words after his response.

With her arms crossed under her chest, Paragon had her eyes closed, head hanging down only by just a bit. "That'll be it." She said in a tone that expressed her want for it to continue, but she just could not allow it as a teacher.

Vivian knew it in herself that she needed to regain her own composer. He was not the reason she was here, but seeing him act in a way that completely opposed his attitude from days before was something that instantly caught her attention. "Sorry...I may have overstepped some boundaries." The girl apologized wholeheartedly, finding her seat and smoothing out her grey skirt before sitting in it.

With his presence alone, it brought a shift to the class and it was something she could feel would be an evident distraction that would possibly drive the class apart. Paragon could even see on the face of Leonis Stelar that he was silently rethinking some things even as he looked out the corner of his eyes to Mist.

Letting out a deep sigh, the woman spoke after some time of revaluation, wondering if her choice was the right one and if bringing him here would tear the class apart. "Alright..." She paused for just a moment before continuing. "If anyone has anything to say about the listing and the teams before we leave, do it now."

With a raise of his hand in his seat in front of Mist, Kegan had his eyes shut, a smile gracing his handsome features. "Yes, I have a question." The white haired teen emitted a sort of aura that allowed the past moment to drift on so that they could focus on the upcoming. "I have noticed that in the 'Singles' that I have multiple matches and there's also one that includes myself and Miss Chauncey in a handicap." The boy pointed out in a very docile manner. "I want to know why that is."

"Oh, right." Paragon put the fingers to her right hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as she sighed out. "Our class has a odd number of students, so I placed you in an extra match to fill an empty space." She was rather casual about not having enough students to make an even 20. "This is fine, yeah?"

"I have no qualms with this." Kegan was solely inquiring to get the information.

"And, yeah, the handicap match is just a handicap match." Raising her hands, Paragon shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. "As two of the TOP prospects of Class 1-A in your own fields, I want to see if the two of you can apply both your Quirks to come out the victor in a match such as this."

With her hands folded together on the top of her desk, Odette Chauncey, the dark blue haired girl that looked more like a strapping young male sat with her attention focused forward onto the woman. That meant it would be here Probability and his Limbo Quirk attempting to work in tandem, the boy already having a Quirk that put him above most of the people in the class. "Whatever our goal is, we'll be sure to achieve it without allowing the other team to succeed in the slightest." The girl was a rather charming individual, her ability to mix it with how calm and smooth she was made it hard for most to point out that she was teasing the other team.

With a smile on his face, Kegan looked over to his right and to the girl. "Glad to see you are excited for this, too." This was him spotting the mischievous tone she used.

Clapping her hands together just once so that she could hold them in front of her face, winking her left eye, the woman grinned. "Now, with things aside, we can start today's exercise, so I hope you all can interest me."

 **Break**

 _Location: Simulation Room(Dock), U.A. Academy_

 _Time: 9:00AM WST_

The Simulation Room was created to live almost real life events along with creating various environments to adjust one's behavior in a new place whether it be pleasant or harsh to every degree.

Currently, the room had a good portion of the class stood in was quite barren, a stony grey color with cement walls all around. On one side of the room was a tall, sky blue door while there was a glass window on the other, it technically taking up the entire wall to give view to a pure white room with lines of red tape all around it.

In the small room itself, what stood out in the room was the plethora of televisions lining the walls on the sides, all giving differing angles of the two standing in the large, white room. And in front of the window was a mechanized podium with a small screen and dozens of color coordinated buttons.

"Aw, man," His squealing, pig-like voice was heard throughout the room as he himself stood with the others, his stature the shortest amongst his peers with his height of 4'2. "I forgot how soft these uniforms are." Eric Schmidt wrapped his arms around himself, swaying side to side as he embraced his own body with his beady black eyes closed. "Like being kissed by a cloud~" All he could do was fantasize about literally being hugged and kisses by a cloud, being swept off his feet like some old cartoon.

The hunched over, 5'10 boy that had the appearance of a sea-serpent with a more draconic style could do nothing but agree with the short boy with the mutant Quirk. Kai Bezdan came from a long line of a family with a mutant Quirk and this showed as obvious as it was. Among other things, it gave him turquoise blue scales, a long tail that laid on the floor, spiky protrusions coming from his back and a forked tongue.

His reptilian clawed hands caressed his clothing, rubbing down his chest to feel the soft fabric that it was made out of. "Or drowning in a pool of lotion." It was like he was in a dream state, envisioning himself plummeting into an actually pool of lotion to immerse himself in a velvety feeling. It was kind of surprising that the boy did not speak with a hiss, his voice normal all together.

The entire class was dressed in grey garb that was made out of cotton, it consisting of a short sleeved shirt that loosely fitted one's form to provide one with easy movement, a pair of pants that hid the tongue of the shoes they were provided. With two thick, white stripes on both bicep, the front of the uniform had a uppercase U that stretched from the shoulders down to the knees where it connected. On the back was a large A, the letter stretching down the legs and pass the end and to the shoes where the white lines could be seen going down the heel.

"Would the two of you please relax for a moment." Talking in a rather calm nature, Frederick still held a certain air of assurance around him that did not crack. "If it isn't you doing something weird, it's either you being obnoxious...and I'd rather have the lesser." He stood just a few feet away from them, his arms crossed under his chest, using the fingers of his right hand to fix his glasses on his face.

"Huh?" Both Kai and Eric heard this, their brows- or their lack of- burrowing as they both turned to the right, standing side by side. "That coming from Mister 'I trip over robot scraps'?" They quipped in unison.

Bringing a light tinge appearing on his face that showed the blush that dusted his cheeks in a light pink color. Frederick's eyes widened, taken back by these words, but he never faced the two boy's, finding it better to turn his head to the left to hide his embarrassment from them. Shutting his eyes, the term cleared his throat. "I- I-" He stammered.

"'I- I-' what?" Popping up on his left side, Eric peered up, standing up on his tippy toes with his hands behind his back. There was an noticeable smirk on his piggy face, it showing he enjoyed embarrassing the boy as it was just too easy.

"Ah!" The words being so close that he could feel the boy's breath against his skin, Frederick's eyes shot open, rearing back from suddenly seeing the boy in his face. He blinked frantically, face as red as a tomato as his eyes shakingly stared down a the pigboy.

"'I- I- I trip and fall'?" Stuttering purposely and now also in the face of Frederick, Kai wobbled to the side as if he was trying to keep his balance, laughing.

Frederick's eyes merely continued to widen, feeling a certain dryness in his throat. "How do you know all this." Though his voice was not as commanding as before, he still demanded this information.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know~" Eric had turned his back along with Kai, whistling innocently as they held their hands behind their backs.

"Seriously...?" With his brows turned up, Frederick pushed on, urging them to tell him.

Beside Frederick and the teasing two, Miyana silently giggled behind her hand, eyes closed.

"That's enough now, you three."

Grabbing their attention, ahead of them and in front of the podium was Paragon, the woman having their back to them with her fingers scattering across the buttons of the module.

"Today, we're here to focus on the Mock Battles we have scheduled." With a smile playing on her features, the woman could not look more enthused about what was to come. With one hand on her hip, she stood up straight while using one hand to set up the specifications for the entire event for the day. "More importantly, you're here to entertain me, so I want everyone to strut their stuff and bring Mama home a solid showing." She spun around, turning on her heels to face her students. "Use yours Quirks as best as you can, and if you think you used your Quirk too much, use it some more, because there's no such thing as too much." Paragon tossed her arms in the air, excited, her mouth open with a visible blush dancing on her cheeks.

It was almost quiet enough to hear crickets in the daytime, everyone staring at the woman in more of a deadpan.

'A Quirk fetish?' Was the exact thought of everyone in the room...

Except one. For he had already come to a conclusion that she loved people more for the Quirks they had, and they clearly excited her. Mist did not react, standing away from the class and by himself near the door, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. What he did was look to one of the many screen built into the wall to his right to look to the two that faced one another and filled the empty white room.

 **Scene Change**

 _Location: Simulation Room, U.A. Academy_

She was ready. All she had to do was subdue him and claim the victory. Thinking back on the Quirk Assessment test, she played back the event and remember that the two of them were equal in the physical sense if not lower or above one another and certain section.

In truth, if she wanted to win, she'd have to think on tactics more than her overall combat ability, using her strength in planning than going head on with Ilya.

With her slim, tall build, standing at the height of 5'10, Lila was a girl of African-American descent, her skin a chocolate her that reflected the light of the high ceiling. Her hair was brown in color, almost matching her skin tone and held back in a ponytail with a plethora of braid scattered about it.

Smearing her red lip gloss as she pursed her lips, her Onyx eyes were locked on the boy ahead of her, the gap between them giving them space, but still close enough for one another to hear.

Closing her eyes, the girl stood firm on her feet, shaking her hands at her sides as she prepared, breathing inwardly through her mouth and exhaling through the same.

It would probably be foolish of her to underestimate her opponent today, but even she felt like she had this secured as Ilya did not have a Quirk that she would consider a threat to her winning. She took into account that her Quirk was far more physical than his, though this still was not a reason to count him out, so she would try to stay on guard.

But what frustrated her was not the complications of the upcoming first match she was participating. There was just the simple, itsy-bitsy fact that Paragon allowed this boy to play on his handheld game as long as he wanted.

*Alright, Miss Jakson, Mister Koshkov, preparations are complete, and I need to know if you two are ready to begin.*

Paragon's voice alerted her, causing her head to snap to the right and up the wall where a window was located to show the woman looking down on them. Looking around herself, Lila patted first her sides and then her cheeks with her eyes closed, eyes shut for a second before opening them and nodding. "I'm ready, Miss Shinomiya." She confirmed with a look of nothing but focus on her features.

"Hm." Ilya nodded his head, humming.

*Sweet.* The woman announced her smile beamed as he hand moved over to the module. *Hold on tight.* And with her index finger, she pressed down on a button.

"Huh?" By her comment, Lila was briefly bewildered before she gasped out vocally as the room itself gained a full distortion all around, the was twisting and turning. Seeing this made her feel off-balance and disoriented, holding her arms out as the room altered, being greener before everything became clear to show a forest of tall trees all around her with thick trunks. "Whoa!" She was certainly astonished by the sights, seeing nothing but grass on the ground and trees all around to simulate a healthy forest, uprooted roots sticking up from the dirt and some trees having fallen.

Nothing else could be seen through the sense forest...

"Miss Shinomiya?" Lila called out as she turned her head toward the last area to see if the woman was still there, but all she saw was trees.

*Yes, I'm still here, but the room has altered to replicate a collective of the world's most compressed forest.* Paragon explained. *The only life found here are you and Mister Koshkov, though you may come across rivers if you can venture far enough in five minutes. Also~ Ilya already began moving, so...~*

"What?" Turning her attention forward, Lila found the space she thought Ilya occupied to be empty, the boy having not made a sound to show he had began moving. "Tsk!" She sucked her teeth in more irritation at herself in not paying attention.

Thinking on her toes, she remembered how Ilya's Quirk worked, and this made her calm a bit and register the nature around her and the abundance of trees still present around her. "Try not to jump the gun, but I don't think his Quirk has effect on living things." Fumbling on this, her feet crushed twigs below them as she began moving through the forest, aiding herself by placing her hand on the trunks of trees.

Letting her eyes travel about as she moved through the forest, she took in the sights, looking for anything out-of-place that seemed to be...- in all honesty, if something was made invisibly, there was not much she could do until she ran into it. This made her more hesitant in her movements, being sure not to fall victim to any oncoming dangers.

Little time had gone pass until she began to become comfortable, feeling out every tree she came pass, her hands caressing the bark, but she was still unable to find her classmate. "Still..." Taking a moment to look around, all she could do was be amazed by how life-like everything felt. "...Its hard not being amazed with the technology U.A. possesses."

But what knocked her back to her senses made her stop dead in her track and just in the nick of time as something flitted pass her face. When she hurried turned to face her head to the left where she felt the object was going, she found her eyes widening at not seeing anything nor hearing a noise being made.

Frantically turning her head to the right, what she saw alerted her, seeing the grey uniform rush behind a tree deeper in said direction. "There you are." Instead of acting on her instincts, Lila allowed her skin to turn pink in color, her irises changing the same to match with a purple hue. Tossing her right hand up and forward, it stretched to a high branch as her fingers wrapped around it with an intent to pulled herself.

Sometimes, things don't go according to plan and that rose from seeing Ilya himself charging toward her, which surprised her and caught her off guard. "What?" Her plan was to take the high ground instead of following after him.

Ilya was not too into this, but the fact that he was not looking toward his phone showed it peeked his interest and he was determined to go against Lila. With his lips in a straight line and his sights set solely on Lila, the young male raised his left hand, cocking back with his index finger and thumb parted from one another as if he was holding something. Flinging this hand at her, something soared through the air and directly at the girl.

The fact that she could not see what was heading toward her screwed with her reaction time and she ultimately felt a rock collide with the bridge of her nose. HARD. Despite her body being made up of rubber, the pain that shot through her was incapable of being ignored and it caused her hand to retract so that she could hold it to her face as she stumbled back. Not being able to see what was behind her, Lila was tripped by something else that was invisible, it causing her weight to shift and her to fall soundless to her back.

And before she knew it, just as her eyes opened so that she could rush to her feet, Lila felt her back pushed back to a ground by Ilya placing a foot to her chest. All she could do was blink at the sight above her, watching as the boy had simply gone back to playing on his phone even with a foot to her chest.

This made her believe he barely tried and she did not like this thought.

*Yaaaaawn!* Paragon's voice was again heard all around, the woman literally voicing out her boredom. *Mister Koshkov is the obvious winner, but BOO! What happened to all the action? That was barely three minutes!* Less than livid and more of just agitated, the woman complained as the room distorted and returned to normal.

With his face lightened by the screen of his phone, all Ilya did was remove his foot from Lila's chest and uttered a simple two words "I'm sorry" and it sounded more like a question than not.

*Sorry?* Paragon voice displayed her own disgust even being their teacher. *You won, but you're getting like a C minus on that. Now get up here.*

Without another words, Ilya turned his back on Lila and made his way to the elevator seen below where window was and near the floor, his eyes remaining on the screen of his phone.

Watching from her space on the floor, Lila could not help but feel disappointed in herself. She was angry that she did not search the area beforehand and actually feel for anything that he could have turned invisible. Holding her forearm over her eyes, she was growing increasingly angry with herself at how lackluster she performed. She barely had the chance to do anything.

 **Break**

 _Location: Simulation Room(Dock) U.A. Academy_

Most of everyone crowded, others standing off to the sides.

In the center of the room, the outline of a circle could be seen etched into the floor with a line splitting down the middle of it.

It only took another few seconds before it splitted open outwardly as both Lila and Ilya emerged up and on a platform.

Ilya did not waste any time in walking off and pushing through the crowd to find a corner to finish his game where he could not be bother.

Watching him walk pass her and through the crowd, Vivian herself forced a smile on her face Lila, images flashing back on how she took the lose against Ilya. "You did great in there, Lili." Instead of the nickname Lila wanted to be known as, the class easily ignored this and gave her their own.

Though she was met with the smiling faces of just about half of her class, Lila could not help but let out a sigh, closing her eyes and shaking her as she began walking through the other. "Paragon doesn't seem to think so..." With her head hung, she walked straight pass Vivian. "...but thanks anyways."

"When I say strut your stuff..." Looking over her shoulder to her student that surrounded the elevator, the woman's brow was knitted down. "I mean STRUT. YOUR. STUFF..." Her voice darkened, taking on a more serious tone that made the class pale. "So don't go down there and flop around like fish out of water."

Swallowing a knot that seemed to be stuck in their throat, most felt a newfound weight press down on their shoulders, it causing them to nod.

"Cool, sweet!" With a sudden change in little less than a second, Paragon was now facing them with her hands clasped in front of herself and her head tilted to the side in a cutesy way that was REAL cute. "Miss Rosier, Mister Croelia, your turn, so don't disappoint~"

 **Break**

 _Location: Simulation Room, U.A. Academy_

 _Whoosh!_

Flying through the air was a silver light post, it tossed with enough momentum that it carried the same straight trajectory as it flipped and turned.

In a green blur, the street light was split in two, clanging as both sides missed the target and bounced against the pavement.

Taking the form of something different from the forest, it was now a city filled with y'all buildings, vacant cars that were parked on the side of the road and many other things. This included the sun that was almost nonexistent in the last area that was inhabited by both Lila and Ilya.

Thirty seconds into the second match and they were truly putting on a show despite never leaving their starting positions and solely relied on either attacking or defending.

On one hand, Frederick was using his poor control over his Quirk to his advantage to keep him out of the range of Cassia, staying steady with flinging any object his telekinesis could lift at her. Even if he was trying to throw anything at her general direction, his ineptness would somehow steer everything to her even if it was truly an accident.

On the other hand, Cassia had barely broken a sweat, but was still put on the defense. With a smile on her face, though not in confidence, she would have to wait to find an opening. Both her arms entirely had been morphed into bright green vines that stretched down to the ground below her feet, laying on the cold ground the basked in the rays of the simulated sun.

Frederick had to plan. In a perfect world, this would probably work against Cassia, but he feared she was smart enough to not allow him to drain the clock or formulate a plan. Yes, she was pretty cheery and most would try to take advantage of her, but he had a sense that this was not the case with her.

In her mind, behind the smile she wore, Cassia continued to worry more and more as time ticked, thinking if she could really defeat Frederick and if she could think of something that could get her closer to him. He expertly kept her at bay with the junk he tossed at her, and he threw at a fairly fast rate that only allowed her to chop them in two. If she could find a way to get pass them, she'd be able to close the gap.

"Come on, Cassia, you got this." Cassia whispered, her yellow eyes gaining a sort of determination in them when she said these words to herself. What she wanted to do was reassure herself, her naïvety being the main reason she felt the boy only planned to keep her at a distance. But she was not incompetent, so there was a strong possibility that he was planning something. "I have to get closer..." And she did not need to get face to face. Just close enough where her vines could touch him, and this thought made her foot move forward with intent to get personal with the boy.

'Keep her back.' Frederick's eyes were narrowed behind his glasses, raising his right hand to the side, aiming it to another vacant car- the front wheel on the passenger driver side to be exact.

The car itself began to rattle, screeching her as the bots on the wheel flying off as, just before it could fly toward him, he swung his hand in a forward arch and to the left as he flung the tire at Cassia.

The reason for this was because Cassia had turned her single step into a full sprint at Frederick, dragging along the vines with her eyes on her target and nothing else. But she had to focus. It was only until the last second when she realized what the boy had done, having tossed an entire tire at her, the fact that she was enthralled with closing the gap pushing this out of her mind. "Uh!" Gasping, she was capable of avoiding it just by a hair, and that was meant in a very literal sense as her ducking under it caused her to fall to the ground, sliding a small distance.

"Next time, pay more attention." Frederick scolded, his eyes shut after watching the girl fall to her face in her haste to duck under the tire.

Wasting zero time, staying low on the pavement, Cassia slid her arm across the ground and swung her right arm, the vines gliding and wrapping around Frederick's left ankle.

"What the?" Frederick let his eyes widen behind his glasses, surprised, shocked at seeing and feeling the vine wrap around his ankle before he could react. Whether it was doubt luck or planned, he saw what her attention was now. Her ducking under it to get closer in the form of a fall never crossed his mind, the girl only focused on getting in a ten foot radius so that her vine could reach him with him being able to react.

With her eyes closed in a smile, Cassia forced her left hand to morph back to normal, gathering to her knees with said hand on them, the bruises on her face from the face almost meaningless to her. Having The right grip on his ankle, the young woman tugged him along with her, raising her right arm over her head to swing him with it.

His unruly lavender hair fluttered, body being flung up through the air and what he was convinced would be an arch that would end with him slamming on the ground. Frederick was a victim to the wind pressure, keeping his glasses on his face with one hand and shakily aiming his left hand to the side of the road below. The ground cracked and crumbled, plucking another street light from the concrete as his amateurish use of his Quirk accidentally/purposely pulled the pole straight to him.

Struggling, Frederick focused. Focused as hard as he could to use his Quirk and not screw himself over as he really had zero movement to dodge what he brought to himself. Grunting, clinching his teeth, prayed and flicked his wrist as he was capable of changing the poles direction if only by a bit. Though it was enough for it to miss his entirely and cut through the vine with its speed which freed him from being slammed on the ground. One thing that escaped him...was that he was now sent hurtling freely through the air. "Whoa!"

"Whoa..." Cassia soundlessly said this as her vine was split by the speeding street light, it flopping to the ground in almost a lifeless fashion. "Awe..." Ignoring this, said arm reverted back to the chocolate color of her skin as it reformed back into it normal appendage and took the appearance of her arm. "Do not worry, I'll catch you!" In a sense, she wanted to protect Frederick from falling, but she would not disrespect herself by allowing him to win.

On all fours, the palms of her hands were pressed against the ground, fingers grinding along it as she balled her fist. Splitting through any crack of the earth, slithering through into the soil underneath, the tips of her fingers sprouted vines.

Blocking his vision in an instant was a green blur that shot vertically in front of him, his body slamming through the body of the thick vine. Coming out on the other side, his head was the only other thing seen, lime green juices of the plant falling down his face and through his lavender locks. With his glasses askew on his face, this was the last of Frederick's worries, wiggling, finding his body to be restrained from all side.

"And there's a perfect end." In a very kindhearted fashion that she would have also accepted being on the other side of the match, Cassia looked up to see the vine she created. It reached high into the sky. "Good job, Frederick."

*And that's what I'm talking about!* Paragon's voice almost immediately cut through one again, obvious elation in her voice. Clapping of her own could be heard, showing that she was pleased with the showing. *B plus, no one's a loser here!*

Both their eyes searched the area, a certain silence enveloping the area even as the noise of the vine converging back into the soil and spitting Frederick out so that he slid down.

*Except Mister Croelia, now get back up here!*

 **Break**

 _Location: Simulation Room, U.A. Academy_

Trees flew pass her, her feet continuously slamming on the ground of the tropical forest littered with fruits, sand, and trees, it being much sparser than the last forest. One could actually see the sun up above with it delivering its warm rays to light the otherwise dark environment.

With the utilization of her Quirk, having gathered kinetic energy from her very movements, her body was coated in a fiery, baby blue aura that flowed gently from her form. She was moving faster than an average person, ducking and dodging trees, branches and vines, nothing more than just a blur.

Her jet black hair jumped frantically, cyan blue eyes locked forward on her target that evaded her very carefully.

"You can't keep running, Ellie!" Aurora called out to her target, taking a short hop over a thick, exposed root, her feet hitting the ground to continue her pursuit.

She capable of putting him in the back of her mind, Aurora was confident in her abilities as her person, now able to see if she deserved to be here. The fact that he was here served as a distraction that would ultimately lead to her downfall. He was not the same Mist, and her being on teams with him later meant she'd get her answers.

It's tail swayed, the entire body levitating over the ground as it flew through the air, literal waves of ocean blue water crashing along the end. This was what most would describe as an Korean Dragon, it being about the length of half a football field with green scales including an emerald green Chintamani in its jaws that's kept the mouth open.

Aside from the Dragon being intimidating, the mythical being was not Aurora's target, instead it being a somewhat lanky, average looking girl who rode on the back. The girl was Elliot Ji-Eun Choi, her skin just lightly tanned with her hair styled in an inward Bob with it being a sapphire blue color.

Her hair was being blown back due to it being victim of the wind rushing at her face, the ride on the Dragon causing her body to jump up because of its wavy form. Riding with her legs draped over the sides, the young Hero-in-training turned her head to the left, looking over her shoulder to use her dark brown eyes and see how close Aurora was.

If she absorbed enough energy whether it being kinetic or heat, Aurora most definitely would be touted as the quickest student in 1-A, he strength having also the potential to rival so of the big name heroes. And he speed showed, the focus in her eyes clear as she reached out with her right hand to the tail of the Dragon.

'She's able to keep up.' Elliot did not sound too surprised by seeing this, keeping her back straight and firm to showcase this would not make her falter. Turning her attention back forward with her brows knitted down, the girl leaned forward and grabbed the hairs around the dragon's neck. "How about this?" Tugging the hairs gingerly, the Dragon itself altered direction, though not turning left or right. She actually steered it into the sky.

Not allowing for her to easily escape, Aurora pursed her lips, using her superior agility and jumping from the grassy forest and onto a tree branch, doing this another two times before leaping after the Dragon carrying Elliot.

As she steered the Dragon to diagonally fly into the sky, Elliot grinned while turning her head to the side to look toward her rear once more with expectations to see her leaving Aurora behind. Reality was sometimes a very cruel thing as what her eyes happened to see was Aurora holding onto the tail of her Dragon, flopping about due to its motions. "Heh, pretty tenacious, aren't you?"

With her eyes peeled from the breeze rushing in her face, Aurora was not technically in the position to talk as freely as Elliot- believe it or not- her teeth remaining gritted as she pulled herself up. She was doing her best to scale the Dragon, her eyes narrowed. All she had to do was make Elliot forfeit the match and then she would not have to harm the girl. Taking in account the abundance of kinetic energy being absorbed from the Dragon, Aurora wanted to avoid hitting her classmate at all cost.

As her hair flapped, Elliot grunted, looking over her shoulder and to Aurora as the girl began scaling her tattoo, this surprising her. Confidence was always key when trying to stand your ground, but it was also key to know when you were severely outmatched in the physical department.

"Know what..." Gathering to her feet, more of her on one knee, Elliot steadied herself whilst looking over to Aurora. "I like the ground much, much better." And with that and a wave to Aurora, the young woman leapt from the beast.

"What?" Aurora blinked, head following along with the girl, but instantly cutting back to the "Dragon" she held on to. Again, right before her eyes, the Dragon had turned paper-thin. Meaning that when it slipped through her grasp, it slithered away from her. "Oh, riiiiight..." Deadpanning at herself this time around, the fact she was suspended for a moment in midair was second on her mind.

Magically becoming apart of her once barren left around, the tattoo of the Korean Dragon wrapped around it as she plummeted down to the ground. Spreaded like the wings of an eagle, Elliot fell, hair fluttering wildly with no intention to stop ad long as she fell. "C'mon, your up now." Was her simple that was only heard by herself, the tattoo on her right arm peeling off and becoming a victim to gravity with its paper like weight.

Immediately, the tattoo itself expanded and took form of another being much like a life-like thing. With it's wings spreaded out, its beak parted, letting loose a caw that rang through the area. Alive in the flesh was a true Fenghuang, the Phoenix utilizing it's talons to grab onto the back of Elliot's clothing.

Feeling the back of her top being pulled, Elliot grinned, turning her attention to the side as she hung like deadweight. "Like the tri-"

"Outtathewaaaaaay!"

To Elliot, this scream/squeal was nothing more than just a garbled mess that could not be deciphered by even a super computer. Her dark brown eyes followed after the blue blur that shot pass her and toward the ground.

The flaming, baby blue aura that coated her swirled, circling from her body until it only coated her right hand that was balled tightly into a fist. Plunging with her direction being the trees of the tropical simulation, Aurora had her right arm pulled back and her lips deep in a frown with a clear focus in her cyan blue eyes.

 **Scene Change**

 _Location: Simulation Room(Dock), U.A. Academy_

BOOOOOOOOM!

"WHAAAA!"

The noise it made followed by the screams of Elliot came from each monitor broadcasting everything to the class, eyes peeled to watch the Tattoo Manipulator just get man handled by a dome of nothing but dirt, splintering wood and air pressure.

Lines of static ran across the screens of multiple monitors, the picture on some actually shaking, a select few going blank with only a full screen of darkness and red words the read "No Signal".

Silence sweep through the room, everyone watching in disbelief at what occurred...

"Did...Aurora just do that?" In honest and pure disbelief, Eric turned to Kai, using a thumb to point over to a screen that show what was left in the wake.

With Aurora in the middle, the forest had been erased almost entirely to the point that there was a clearing like a field of just dirt, it having a radius of a quarter a mile.

Kai sweatdropped, blinking, his face resembling that of all his peers despite the fact he looked more akin to a serpent. "Y-yeah..."

Gathering from the wall he leaned against, Mist's arms dropped down to his sides, hanging loosely as he turned in the direction of the wall of screens to his right. "Aurora?" This was the only thing that came from his mouth, staring in disbelief at the sheer power the girl wielded. It was an surprising sight to see and something he had not been prepared for when coming into this room.

She was more powerful than him. Yes, beforehand, he'd admit this as he knew this was obvious, but he did not to expect the gap to be so wide. For him to be counted as even on the same level as her would be people attempting to save his feelings, and seeing the aftermath of what the girl could do.

In his stomach, he could feel something that was not common for him, a feeling that made his throat feel dry and his stomach do flips as he watched Aurora stand to her feet in the middle of what she caused. Shown by his frown, irritation was clear as his fist tightened at his sides, the fact that his power alone could never amount to what she was able to do. And he hated that. He despised it.

Pressing on a button, Paragon was the only one that was capable of forming complete sentences, and yet she still marvelled even as she leaned over to the module where a microphone was. "Alright, alright...amazing showing from both of you, but...um..." Her mind was a bit fogged, massaging the bridge of her nose with the index finger and thumb of her free hand. "Yeah...we'll have to call it a draw as your time is up."

Her eyes shifted to the side to one of the monitors, watching as Elliot was set on the ground, panting, clearing overjoyed that she was capable surviving what they witnessed. Letting a breath escape her lips, the woman allowed herself to continue, genuinely surprised by Aurora's power. "We'll be taking a short break to repair the damage to the monitors, so I suggest everyone get comfortable."

 **Break**

 _Location: Simulation Room(Dock), U.A. Academy_

"Who knew you were so strong!?" Playfully, Elliot punched Aurora's shoulder, standing face to face with the girl along with a few other of her classmates, each of them equally in awe. With a smile on her face and her tattoos back and place, the U.A. student was clearly enthused by the girl. "You really should have warned me."

"Oh, right, sorry about that." With her delicate features showing her pleasant smile often saw on the television, Aurora stood with a funnel of her peers around. Her eyes were shut, holding her hands together in front of her lower body, body language silently displaying that she was a bit uncomfortable with the small movements she made with her hips. "But you're the one that wanted that game of cat and mouse." She reminded kindly.

"But that punch was SOOOOO sweet, right!" Eric, with his short stature, hopped up, grinning with his arms tossed up over his head, hopping quite eccentrically.

Kai nodded his head, giving the girl a thumbs up. "Totally."

"Hehe..." Came a very short and wry laugh from Aurora, her mouth having opened up, but only expressed more of how uncomfortable she was as the attention was trained on her.

Vivian was among this small group that crowded the girl, the girl wearing a motherly aura in spite of evident fact she was at least three inches shorter than her. "I must say that I was also surprised." Her voice was clear and simple, it being the epitome of welcoming.

"I was too!" Miyana exclaimed quite excitedly as she raised a hand into the air. "If Ellie was in the way, she would've been caught up in the pweeeeeeehhh!" Mimicking that of a explosion with a noise and gesture that indicated this with her hands, the girl showed she was pretty shocked along with the others.

Before anyone else could speak, Aurora raised both her hands with her palms facing outward. "Um, alright, you guys..." Her voice was shaky eyes opening so that she could turn her head left and right to everyone, delivering to them her smile. She took a quick glimpse at Mist who leaned on the wall by the door before speaking. "...if you will pardon me, I have something I must ask Mister Yuèliàng Li about." With a wave, Aurora had to admit that it was not a whole lie, but she was not above lying to them to get away.

Having had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, upon hearing his name used in a conversation very near him, Mist allowed his head to raise. His white irises seen as his eyes opened, he was not surprised to see Aurora in his field of vision, standing before him with a short gap between them.

For a second, cyan blue was met with white before both his eyes shut, hanging his head back down. "Don't put me in your damn two-faced lies." With everyone now talking amongst themselves, Mist was capable of talking freely, but still in a lowered tone as he was not the sort of person to out other's secrets.

Standing form and in one place, never swaying in the slightest, Aurora found her eyes trained on Mist and nothing else even if he did not want to look at her. "It TECHNICALLY was not a lie." Raising her arms to cross them under her chest, her eyes cut to the side. "Hey, Mist..." Now she was speaking more casually, eyes falling back on his shorter stature. The girl held herself straight, posture never falter with her sights down on the teen, brows turned up. "I was worried about you...no one heard from you for days and you suddenly appear here as Paragon's sidekick?" These words leaked with more confusion than one could handle, and this was only increased by the tilting of her head. "Better yet, you appeared here with a frown and I just want to know what's wrong."

Mist remained silent.

"What happened to you, Mist?" Her voice almost raised to that of a yell, nearly pleading with him for an answer and this grabbed everyone's attention. "What happened?" Now holding a hand to the center of her chest, she was virtually leaning forward.

Opening his eyes after feeling her breath against the skin on his face, Mist did not expect Aurora to be virtually face to him and this gave him a light shock that showed in his sliding to the side. "Huuu..." Letting out a deep breath, the young man lifted his feet so he could begin walking pass her. "Just mind your business."

"Ugh." Turning to watch him walk away, Aurora grunted, taken aback by his words.

Vivian's lips pursed as Mist walked pass, eyeballing him the entire time after overhearing both his and Aurora's conversation.

With her eyes squeezed shut, Aurora began shaking her head side to side, swallowing a knot in her throat. "What's wrong, Mist?" It sounded as if she was holding back tears from falling. "Can I please just get an answer?" All she wanted was an answer, and it could only be given by him.

Making it to the center of the room, Mist stood on the circular elevator pad that would lead to the simulation room for his fight that was next. He stood with his back to Aurora, feeling the numerous sets of eyes on him and one that was almost burning through him. "I..." The boy began, scratching the back of his head. "...just don't need anyone new to miss."

Eyes as wide as they could get, these words registered instantaneously, telling her something that should have been obvious before. Something that was the only thing that could make Mist act in this way.

"Whooo! Alright!" Cheering as she stood before the monitors on the right side, Paragon waved to the men that had been tasked with fixing the monitors, but they had no way of seeing her. "We're ready for the next match, so Miss Yoshihito..." Marching over to the module to take back up her space, the woman smiled deeply. "Stand next to Mist, so we can get the next match jumping!"

"Right." Miyana nodded her head, quickly taking her spot next to the boy.

 **End**

 _ **With another installment, we have more characters introduced and others had their personality built upon. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as it did take me QUITE some time to finish it. Guess I've been procrastinating far too much.**_

 _ **Since I want to keep things short right here, I want you all to know that I never put the costume section in the story, So for those that were accepted, can you please send in a costume for your characters? Those who have already taken the initiative to do so has no need to do this.**_

 _ **So, until next time...**_


	8. Better PT3

**This chapter I wanted to dedicate it to Miyana and Mist as it would take up more than half a chapter, so I just decided to make them have their own. Also, yes, AnonymousAK, it is a typo and I will have the battle list next chapter.**

 **My Hero Academia: Separate Steps**

 _Chapter 5: Better PT3_

 _Flashback_ _ **-1 Years Prior-**_

 _Whoosh...WHAM!_

 _Whooshwhoosh...WHAMWHAM!_

 _Sweat dripped from her face and_ _onto_ _the matted floor of the martial arts studio found in one of the many plazas that_ _were located_ _in downtown Los Angeles._

 _Shouting could be heard, all in unison, one followed by a resounding one that belonged to several being taught._

 _The atmosphere itself_ _was filled_ _with aspiration and overall want, trained punches flying through the air that_ _was instructed_ _with a yell by the teacher of the class._

 _Barefoot, her right touched back down to the bright red mats that covered the vast floor. Dressed in white, the girl wore a Gi with it being kept closed tight by a red belt with exactly seven white lines along it._

 _With her face_ _virtually_ _dripped in her own moisture, the girl had pulled all her strawberry blonde hair back in a_ _ponytail_ _that hung down to her lower back to put her attractiveness on full display. Her lips_ _were parted_ _from one another, leaving just a small gap so that she could casually pant with ease._

 _In the midst of everyone training, being led by the teacher himself, she was on the opposing side of the studio facing a sturdy, red punching bag that_ _was built_ _into a shop._

 _Thoughts raced through her mind, making it_ _virtually_ _impossible to halt the train of anxiety that surfaced within her core with each time she pondered on how far she had come since leaving Japan with her family. It was not the sweat as she felt the_ _claminess_ _of her own hands, feeling the years fly by with no chance of stopping._

 _In a few months, she would finally be of age to partake in the Entrance Exam of the U.A. in America and she could admit that the excitement built inside her had a darker, more hidden twin brother. It was her doubts...her fears of not being able to live up to what she saw hanging in front of her and the motion caused both her fist to clinch._

 _Raising both her hands in a well-balanced and firm guard, the idea of not making it halfway to her goal made her innards flip. The mere possibility of being so efficient that her own abilities could not propel her to his heights made her want to train even further._

 _With a turn and a twist, the young woman raised her right leg, swinging it in a high kick that would be for the head of any assailant she would find herself against._

 _WHAM!_

 _Droplets of sweat sprinkled the air around her as the kick connected with the punching bag, creating a resounding noise of fabric against that of the leather. Her lips_ _were puckered_ _so that the small gap was in a circle, her incredibly pink eyes locked in the punching bag as it reeled to the side from the impact._

 _"Miss Yoshihito!"_

 _At the call of her surname, the aspiring girl blinked, her facial expression changing to that of curiosity in an instant, her leg coming down to rest so that she could turn to her right to see an adult man. In fact, he was the adult in the building, dressed much like her, but with a single black belt around his waist._

 _The man himself stood at the other side of the martial arts studio along with a handful of younger trainees that ranged from the ages of 8 to 15. With his left hand-held over his head, he waved, gesturing for the girl to come over to his_ _location_ _._

 _"Huh?" Though she didn't question it much despite_ _having an expression_ _that said that she wanted to. Before moving away from the punching bag, she dragged a white towel that rested on the top of it, taking it along with her as she approached the small class. "Um, do you need something from me, Sensei?" Using the towel to wipe her face, she inquired as she came into speaking distance._

 _He was a young man, clearly in just his mid thirties with his face clear of any hair, being fair-skinned and quite handsome. "In fact, I do,_ _Miyana_ _." He was clearly quite friendly, his bright blue eyes only made far more alluring due to his_ _sun_ _kissed blonde hair that_ _was pulled_ _back into a wavy_ _ponytail_ _. "I don't know if you_ _have been watching_ _," Stepping aside as his form was hiding a small female child, he held a hand down to her while keeping his eyes of the girl before him. "But we_ _were joined_ _today by a newcomer and I wanted you to speak with her if you have the time."_

 _Hanging the towel around her neck,_ _Miyana_ _blinked, eyes travelling from the_ _young girl_ _with the lavender hair, the female being quite short, attempting to hide her face with her hands. "Of course I have time..." Allowing her eyes to trail back to the taller man, she continued. "...But...talk to her about what exactly?"_

 _"Yes, well..." Showing a gentle smile on his lips, the man's eyes closed as he held his right hand to the side of his face. "I think it'll be far more easy if she explained it."_

 _Hiding her face with her hands, the younger girl was clearly peeking out the space of her fingers, using her bloody red eyes to look up to_ _Miyana_ _. It took a moment, bringing along a period of silence, though it was brief as she spoke. "Greetings, Miss Yoshihito, I am terribly sorry for bothering you." Her voice was meek, speaking rather properly, keeping everything quite formal between the two of them. "I am Claire_ _Rossenberg_ _, first daughter of my family, and I hear from Sensei Arlo that you_ _are-_ _in_ _fact-_ _a seventh degree black belt, even highest in this schools history also training in multiple other martial arts, yes?"_

 _It was clear to her that the girl wanted to stay hidden, but_ _Miyana_ _did not hear any hesitation in her voice, speaking with much sentiment that clearly came from deep within. "_ _Cooo-rect_ _..." She said awkwardly, her eyes briefly cutting over to their Sensei and then back to the girl._

 _"Then it is true..." The_ _young girl_ _dropped her hands from her face, showing her pale features as her face softened. "If it's not a bother, may I show you my Quirk?"_

 _It was strange to see how well-informed this girl was, her attitude, posture, and overall status opposing her's from when she was that age. "Go...-"_ _Miyana_ _stopped, blinking, eyes shifting as her nostrils flared, sniffing when a certain smell entered her senses. "Is that..."_

 _"Its my Quirk." Holding her head low with her sights aimed to the floor, she held her hands in front of her lower body, fingers intertwined. "By converting my sweat particles, I emit a fragrance that is akin to that of lavender."_

 _With a raise of a brow, Miyana tilted her head to the side. "Huh? Smelly sweat..." She closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "...that's...pretty neat."_

 _"Please do not lie to me." Her words were soft, carrying the weight of her heart and how she felt with such a lackluster Quirk. "My family is known for the Quirk called Black Breath, but I was not born with this...so, I want to know how I can overcome such a mundane Quirk."_

 _"There's no such thing."_

 _"Huh?" Claire's head rose to look up toward the older girl, taken back by the bright smile on her face._

 _"I'm guessing the reason you're asking me this is because you heard about my Quirk, huh?"_ _Miyana_ _did not need an answer, continuing without this. With both her eyes shut, there was a toothy grin present on her features. "Before I came here, I lived in Japan where I once met a Hero that goes by the name of_ _Lemillion_ _and he showed me that even with a 'mundane' Quirk," She used her fingers to make quotes around the word 'mundane'. "That we can still be great Heroes...it just takes some persistence as we aren't given the leeway like those with exceptional Quirks."_

 _Her red eyes blinked as she stared up to the girl, letting her words sink in._

 _"We have all the chance as others do to become better," Resting her left hand on the top of her head, Miyana nodded. "Its all the matter of what you do to become better as our Quirks are nothing if we don't do anything to change it."_

 _Flashback End_ ** _-Present-_**

 _Location: Simulation Room, U.A. Academy_

The circular elevator made a whirring noise as it descended, lights upon lights brightening as the two of the pass through the small space that was almost like a tube.

With a hand placed on her chest, Miyana felt her heart rattling in her, her ability to calm it quite poor. Eyes shut, all she settled on doing was evening out her breathing as it was irregular with no balance, this nervousness that was rising within her only due to the fact that she was remembering what she said to that girl.

It all started with the Entrance Exams, and now she was here. The true question was if she could maintain it and truly show why she was accepted into Paragon's class 1-A.

"Hm."

"Something the matter?" Miyana spat, eyes snapping open so they could shoot to the right at the person she shared the small space with, their bodies literally smashed together. "If you got something to say, just say it." Her voice was far more untamed than before, feeling her blood pumping despite being faced with Mist and his Fusion Quirk.

It was hard for her to not compare herself to the boy, his entire presence taking up her mind and not why a school such as this could not make a larger way down to the simulation room. Alone, her Quirk would be considered below average against someone who could casually fuse with anything he touched. She did not want to take what he did to his body away from him, but his Quirk was already flashy as he could create an entirely new being by just merging with someone.

Mist stood, shorter than Miyana with his left side forcibly pushed against the girl, his eyes shut. The teen let out a sigh as he stood next to the girl, awaiting when the doors would open, but it was clearly some time away. "I didn't say anything." There was little hostility in his voice, calm, the boy mentally preparing him. "But...since we ARE talkin', know that I don't plan on losin' to you again." He was not aware of the overwhelming uncertainty that loomed over him, knowing strength wise that he was far superior to Miyana, but this was not what bothered him.

Any venom that was found on his words in class and in the Dock to the full simulation room was completely absent currently. Miyana was easily able to pick this up, blinking several times with her eyes only cocked down to him. "Tch." Her eyes rolled. "Just because your Quirk is all showy, don't think you have the upper hand on me before we start." She kept her head turned up in the other direction, eyes shut. "Don't forget, I know you have to touch something to fuse with it, so don't think that this'll be one-sided."

"I don't." This was the simplest response he could think of just moment before she quit speaking, his eyes never opening, unaware of Miyana turning her attention to him. "But I know she'd be able to mop the floor with you, so I'll do it in her absence."

Sights on the shorter teen to her right, Miyana could not resist the urge to blink more in confusion at what words that escaped his lips. "What?"

With a mild rock, the circular platform the two stood on came to a halt, the doors of the opening parting which had one going to the right and the other going to the left to revealing the brighter lights of the Simulation Room.

*Alright, you two!* Paragon's voice suddenly cut through, watching from her position as both Miyana and Mist exited the elevator to enter the Simulation Room. The two walked at a certain angle that out enough space between the two of them. It measured to that of a quarter of a football field by the time they made it to the center of the room to face one another. *As you know, the match will be five minutes, less if either of you admits defeat or if I judge that it is necessary to bring it to an early end.* She explained, clicking being her.

Since she missed out on seeing what Mist could do with the fact he skipped the Entrance Exams, today was the day she would see if he could hold true to what he said on the roof the other day. It was nearly hard for her not to be biased with this match, needing to know if her coming to protect him was a waste of her time.

*Here we go!* Paragon excitedly exclaimed, pressing down one more button as the Simulation Room went through another change, warping and twisting as reality inside there was being altered once more.

The sky had darkened, something that conflicted that of what was seen during the first three matches that had taken place, a full moon hanging in a cloudless sky. Bathing in its soft light was a suburban neighborhood, it being gated off on all sides with a fairly clean environment that house rows of houses on both sides of the street. The homes were each at least three floors to two, cars either parked in the driveways or lining the curb.

Reaching to his left arm, Mist kept his eyes shut, the change in scenery putting both himself and Miyana in the middle of the street, feeling the actual breeze brush against his skin. It was one thing to see how the Simulation Room worked from the Dock, but finally having his chance to stand here made everything feel so life-like.

Holding onto his wrist using his right hand, Mist groaned as he raised both his arms over his head with an intent to lumber up. "If you're expecting me to pull my punches, you'll get yourself hurt." In all seriousness, the boy truly meant this.

Having had the same idea as her opponent, Miyana rocked side with her hands on her knees so that she could stretch her inner thigh. "Don't insult me and please don't underestimate me." It did hurt that he had to say this, but it definitely told her something that she did not want to admit to herself. "I'm going to surprise you today."

"We'll see..." Even as he stretched, Mist took in his surroundings after letting his eyes crack open, listing of a vacant yellow car, a light pole, a mailbox, and a small tree among other things that he could make use. But he needed to be fast, so he'd have to take on a more durable, yet slower form out the gate.

*That's enough of the talking!* Paragon's voice bellowed through, nearly capable of shaking the entire room itself. *Begin!*

Literally wasting not a single second, Mist was the first to act, turning on his heels and to his left as he lunged in this direction, charging to a parked car. Bringing out his right hand, the boy reached out to it, hoping to at least touch the door so that he could fuse with it.

Things did not work out in his favor though, and this was easily seen when a hand wrapped around his wrist to tug him in the other direction.

Bringing a yelp from out of the boy, Miyana's focus and overall perseverance granted her the ability to let the almost helpless fall on death's ears with her, her right foot firmly grinding against the pavement as she twisted. Her goal was to keep Mist away from anything he could fuse with and tossing him back to the middle of the street allowed this.

No words were exchanged as his weight was used against him, the girl swinging him around to keep him far away from the car. Keeping the momentum, Mist resisted slowing down, keeping his feet moving as he jogged across the street with his sights set on a metallic mailbox.

"Not so fast!"

Mist's eyes enlarged as the cut over to his right to see a fist heading exactly in his direction, it's intent on colliding with his jaw. Skidding to a haphazard halt, the young male squeezed his right eye closed as the fist grazed his cheekbone due to him leaning back just in time. 'Uh! That damn Quirk!' It was practically impossible to be ahead of someone with Precognition. She was always ahead of him by 6 seconds, so he'd have to actually come up with a way to get the upper hand.

With her fist raised, she brought her hand back, retracting it whilst also twisting her body in a counterclockwise fashion as she swung a high kick directly to his head(Which turned out to be a mid level kick due to his height).

He was stronger than her. Mist was quite sure of this, having turned to face her and lifting his left arm to guard the side of his face to avoid the full impact. Once her leg connected, his eyes shifted over in this direction, quickly reaching over for it.

Miyana was well aware of the strength differences between the two of them, and this was something she wanted to avoid with him. Pursing her lips, her Quirk allowed her to see that he would attempt to grab her, but she snatched away, her foot slamming on the ground. Spinning, she used her right hand, using the back of her fist to collide with his jaw.

And with the fist hit being traded among them, it brought a smile over her lips, her glowing pink eyes finding it far more amusing to see that she was the one to get the first upper hand. But this was very short-lived as her eyes suddenly widened in realization of what he was trying to do.

As the fist hit him with enough force, Mist felt the pain rush through his jaw, but he still hummed at seeing that he could actively act on the last second of her Quirk, or she would have been far more careful with how she got him.

The collision of the back of her fist sent him stumbling to the side of the street, reaching out to keep him from falling. Safely allowing his hands to prop himself on the top of it, Mist hands settled at the top of blue mailbox that was built into the ground away from the curb.

Though he played on his low intelligence, Miyana could not help but find herself truly surprised by the sight and what he did. Even if he was not too smart, his battle sense was something to marvel at as he was capable of using her own Quirk against her and tip toed on the last second. It required focus to use her Quirk again, so he put her in a position where she could not prolong its use. 'This boy...' Whipping around, she charged at him.

Like a glaze, the metallic blue body of the mailbox cascaded up both his arms, reflecting the light of the moon. As he fused with it, from the legs up, the inanimate object began fading in a melting fashion that saw it becoming more of a thick liquid. Covering his hair, face, legs, and the entirety of his form, the mailbox had fully fused with him, it changing his white irises into a blue color.

The breeze from the sudden halt brushed against his cheek, her fist stopping just inches away from him. This caused Miyana to crack a smirk. "That woulda hurt..." She acknowledged, the use of her Quirk not needed to see that hitting someone with a metal covering would cause more pain to her than him. "Whoa!" She instinctively leaned back on her own as the back of his right fist came swinging around. Flowing with her own motions, little, but quick steps were taken, bouncing with her guard up and her eyes solely on her opponent. 'He's slower.' She thought, realizing there was a cost to coating himself with a thick, metallic covering, watching the boy lunge at her while tossing his left fist directly at her face. 'He's REALLY slow...'

Relying on her Quirk was far from being needed, easily capable of using the back of her left hand to gently push against his wrist to steer him pass her. She would be a fool if she did not take advantage of this, his momentum carrying him, but it was her left foot that tripped him. When she thought about it, maybe the flashiness of one's Quirk did not matter if they were incapable to properly utilize it.

Adjusting his weight, Mist turned his full body while swinging around his right arm and just before he could land on his back, the metallic covering slithered away. It moved up his body and to said arm until his body was clear of the substance. With his hand moving in this motion, his back hit the ground, the metallic mailbox taking it's form against once it left his body so that it could soar toward the back of his opponent.

Though she was not nearly as strong as Mist, all Miyana relied on was finesse, seeing how to react and turning her body in a clockwise spin and using her right elbow to gently touch the side of the mailbox.

With enough, but not overwhelming force, Miyana was capable of effortlessly changing it's direction so that it crashed to a white picket fence and slid along the grass.

"Was that on..." Turning to a stop to face where Mist should have been laying, Miyana was partially surprised at seeing the empty space, eyes trailing up to see his back running toward a yellow car. All she could do was let out a sigh. "...Purpose?" She finished as she thought back on the game of basketball with him, realizing he was not just using it to get an exercise in.

"Okay, I see..." Miyana closed her eyes and slapped her cheeks before lunging forward, taking off to follow after the dark skinned teen. "I have to get serious."

"Huh- whoa!" He was not able to keep the shock and surprise in as his feet repeatedly hit the ground, turning his head to look over his shoulder to see Miyana gaining on him. 'Is she faster than me?' He thought inwardly as he faced forward. Even if that was true, fusing with the car was instantly out of the question as it required focus and having her on his tail was not helping this.

Pursing his lips, Mist shook his head, knowing what he was fighting for and this meant he could not lose today. He was here to show Lavender what it was like to become the best Hero he could be and that meant casting aside all distractions. It was only logical to forget about what he wanted as it was more of the past now and letting Lavender live through his eyes was his goal.

Closing in on the vehicle, instead of stopping to merge with it, Mist brought his hand on the hood, sliding across it onto the other side. His hand left a noticeable trail, his entire right hand encased in solid metal that was bright yellow, which made his irises match.

The soles of her shoes slammed against the hood, sprinting across it as she leapt from it and over the boy just before he could touch ground. Landing safely on her feet, Miyana swung around, bringing her left foot with intentions of letting it hit Mist.

Bringing up his hands, Mist's brows were tightened, teeth gritted as the leg connected with both his forearm, the pressure itself sending him to his back, but on the hood of the car. "Damnit." He cursed through his teeth, feeling an anger build up within his core, scattering to his feet so that he could stand on the hood.

Having been turned around to face him from the kick, Miyana kept the pressure on Mist by following him onto the hood of the car. Following his lead, she raised her guard, but it was far looser than his, keeping it low with her fist open unlike his.

The two of them remained silent, staring one another down, a certain thirst in their eyes, both having not let up despite everything being objectively one sided. It was clear- It was undeniable that both ends desired something and a loss here would set them back tremendously. Eventually, thing would become quite obvious that they were in the same boat. Sweat rolled down their faces, more on Mist's side as he had to constantly work with a strategy and edge on the final second of her Quirk.

Putting all his speed into one movement, Mist jabbed forward with his right hand.

Swatting it away casually with her left hand, Miyana capitalized on the opening given to her by the careless action of her opponent, swinging her right hand forward to swat him in the nose with her knuckles.

He was incapable of reacting to her, the pain rushing to his nose almost immediate, the connection causing his head to reel back. "Whoa!" Feeling his foot slip off the edge of the hood, causing him to take his attention off Miyana to check his footing.

Miyana grinned. What made her want to smile was the fact that he was hoping that she would kick him off the car, but he was strong enough to take it and grab her leg. He would overwhelm her with his strength, so she went with a faster method and that was punching him in the face with her left hand.

Dragging his left hand along the back of his right hand, the yellow, metallic covering morphed into that of thick liquid, flowing from his hand and follow after his left hand.

"What?" Miyana's eyes widened, perturbed as she watched how he moved, wrapping the liquid around her wrist and around his own as he forcefully intertwined both their left hands so that their fingers were locked. "Mist! What?!" She blinked at their tangled fingers, being palm to palm with the boy making her cheeks light up with a pink tinge.

"Aw, man..." Standing straight up, holding on tight to Miyana's hand, Mist looked away from the girl, rubbing the index finger of his free hand under his nose. "I was really gettin' my ass handed to me." His voice was sort apathetic, speaking rather nonchalantly.

Miyana's brows rose almost uncontrollably. "Mist!" She shook her head, face reddening more from the unexpected action he took, using her right hand to swing up a uppercut that curved underneath their arms.

 _WHAM!_

The sound of skin connecting with skin echoed through the fake neighbor, the sight she witnessed making her glowing pink eyes widen.

Clasped in his grip, Miyana bore witness to her being caught in his, disbelief on her face as her eyes could not settle.

His fingers belonging to his right hand began to wiggle, squirming, applying the needed strength to unravel her's so that he could intertwine his with her's once more. In the midst of him doing this, Mist kept his eyes shut, feeling Miyana's attempt to resist, but it was all for nought. "Just throwin' out punches, huh?" His words caused the girl to look straight at him. "You the one that told me your Quirk wouldn't work if you lost focus."

Keeping her mouth closed, Miyana grunted, brows knitting down with no chance of her needing to disagree with him. If she could see far into the future, her chances of having told him during their basketball game would have been slim to none. "Hm." There was a short smile on her face, genuinely impressed. "I noticed you dancing on the last second each time I used my Quirk, but gave that away."

"Oh..." Mist's eyes trailed around, curving from the right to the left. "...well...it's really thanks to a friend of mine..."

"A friend?"

"Yeah...she used to say 'with hesitation comes perfection' meanin' that if you move with perfection each time, you become kinda predictable." On his face, there was a bitter sweet smile, remembering the girl from the orphanage and the fact she was just gone now. It hurt. On many levels, it was just painful to realize.

"That's how he knew." With two fingers grazing her chin, Miyana was unaware of the metal that binded both herself and him together was becoming a liquid and dropping to the hood of the car. "But...it's really good to see you smiling again." Raising her right foot, she kicked it forward into more of a push at taking note that the two of them weren't forced together anymore.

The kick itself was not all too powerful, but the sheer fact that he danced on the edge of the hood caused him to stumble off the car and to the ground. Steadying himself, Mist dusted himself off as he looked up to the girl, raising his guards despite knowing how futile it was to do so. Hand to hand combat was her forte and he knew there was a wide gap between the two, but this still did not mean he would just admit defeat. "Yeah..." He said almost soundlessly.

"If you had a problem, you could've just said something and not came into class like some edgelord." Taking a few steps- quick ones- Miyana dropped from the car, having raised her left leg high, considered at a more vertical angle. "I felt we were cool enough for us to at least talk."

"Its hard-" Having to act, his thought process having to go into overdrive, Mist swayed to his left as he followed his feet in this direction so that he could avoid Miyana when she attempted to drop her leg on him. "Its hard to explain with just words!"

Her shoe slapping down on the ground as she landed, Miyana's let her brows furrow, fist clinching down at her sides. "You only make it hard..." Swinging to her right, she whipped in this direction to lunge at Mist. "If you don't try- ah!" Widening, the girl was taken aback by the closeness of the boy, gasping at this as she took a step back.

Clasping against both her cheeks were his hands, reaching up to gingerly grab onto her face, Mist was no longer trying to defend himself as he left himself wide open. Whether she took it as a free shot to hit him decided solely on her. "Its not that I'm not tryin'..." His voice leaked with melancholy, propping himself up on his tippy toes to head closer to her. "...that's the ONE thing that I am doin'..."

"Uh! Mist! W-w-what're you doing?" Miyana panicked, frozen, eyes fluttering as her face lit up with a bright red tint that could even light a dark room.

*Hey, HEY! Whooooa there!*

Paragon's stunned and alarmed voice cut through the area, causing Mist to stop, but with his hands still on Miyana's cheeks, the boy dryly looking over his shoulders as he settled down on his feet.

Miyana was left with spirals in her eyes, twisting, rotating with nearly no coherence to what would have happened if Paragon had not intervened. She was not a person that was easily embarrassed, but the single moment in time was so sudden and uncalled for.

*This IS NOT Romancing the Stone!* The woman was evidently filled with hysteria despite her trying to remain calm. *Tch! Times up anyways! I declare Miss Yoshihito as the winner!*

Snatching his hands from her face, Mist whipped around with irritation present on his face as he looked off to the sky and to nothingness. "How come?" He tossed his hand to the side, his white eyes flaring in anger.

*The fight was clearly one-sided.* There was not much thought put into these words, Paragon not burning any brain cells to do this. *You clearly knew your way around her Quirk...probably from experience...* The last part was more of a whisper to herself. *...but, even with that, there was still little you did to overcome her.* She informed from more of a rational standpoint. *Remember that even with better battle tactics that you must be able to execute and come out on top...* There was a sigh that ran through the air which belonged to the woman. *But the two of us will speak on it later, so return to the dock so that we can continue.*

Releasing a sigh of his own, Mist scratched the back of his head as the world returned back into the standard, white Simulation Room that housed the red lines running along it. "Pfft...whatever..." He said dryly as he began to walk back to the elevator, silently cursing himself for losing. It burned inside of him, hating the sheer fact he lost his first match in his attending U.A..

"Hey, Mist!"

Though he did not stop walking, Mist's head nodded once to indicate that he heard her and was acknowledging the fact she was speaking to him.

Staying put in her space, Miyana raised a brow, a hand on her hip with her head pointed directly at his departing figure. "That...wasn't a normal thing, was it?" She questioned pretty firmly. "You were trying to show me something, right?" And she did not need an answer from him to confirm this. She knew she was not opposed to fusing with Mist if not just a bit apprehensive, so becoming one with him would give them the ability to peek into their hearts.

"Whether I want to be some angsty teen, I think I have my reasons." Mist said as he shoved his hands down in his pockets, speaking loud enough for the girl to hear him. "Its...hard to watch people die around...its hard to deal with it and it's hard to cope...so even if my smile was fake, I still had it in me to do so...and I just don't want to do that anymore."

"That doesn't mean you can force people not to like you." Miyana shook her head. "I know I cannot relate to what you've been through, but you can't just...act like you just turned your back on the people you've met and shared moments with."

"I don't want to go through anymore heartache..." Mist did not waste a moment. "...the last time I lost myself and I don't want for that to happen a second time."

"Then...I'm just gonna make it my job to change that...my second job."

 **Scene Change**

 _Location: Downtown, Los Angeles_

As brightly as it could, the sun shines down, baking the occupants of Los Angeles in its pleasant rays.

Traffic went on as normal, those that walked the sidewalks littering the area either in a rush or just enjoying the scenery that was sort of typical for this being a tourist location.

An average day for most, it being quite uneventful for most despite there being some petty crime that was subsequently put to and end before anything could get out of hand. It was rare that the law enforcement got any screen time with heroes being a common thing, but they got their moment in a small bank robbery.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She shouted excitedly, her body language showing that she wanted to bounce up and down, but reneged on this action due to the height of the building. "C'mon, Claire, are we ready?"

Upon one of the tallest buildings located in the downtown area of the city of Los Angeles, there was a girl, no older than the age of thirteen and still with much of a baby face. She stood at a height of 4'5, petite in build with a squeaky voice that expressed more of her bubbly nature. Her eyes were large and rounded, both the screla and the iris being a bloody red color with a thick limbal ring to separate them. Her hair was jet black and styled into a short Bob that stopped just below her ears.

She dons a blue jean overall set that was body conscious around her frame, the legs of them rolled up to the middle of her thigh. Under was a long sleeved shirt, the fabric thin, but had a turtleneck collar with the sleeves just a bit over her palms with a colorful rainbow design. On her feet were bright yellow sneakers.

Her hands were practically shaking as she held them up, carefully standing at the edge of the building that looked over the vibrant city. "It's been years since I got to use it, so I'm really excited!" She turned to look over her shoulder and to the woman she was with.

Her lavender hair almost blocked out her bloody red eyes, draped over her face with a split to reveal only her right eye and shield off a large quantity of her features. Her left hand was raised up to the figure before her that easily loomed over her with its stature, a lavender colored mist flowing from her finger tips. "Remember this lavender smell for the next time as you will not remember what you have done." Her voice was more cryptic than normal, the girl no older than sixteen. "...or who caused it..."

Flaring, it's nostrils could not resist taking in the lavender smell, it's beady eyes glowing a bloody red. The being was large, over 13 feet in total with a very muscular and imposing build that could not be rivaled by a normal being, having a more ape like appearance. White hairs covered his form, biceps thick and like tree trunk, the only this he wore being a pair of camo cargo short.

"We took the liberty of freeing you from that infernal cell, so you shall down our bidding this time around." Stepping back from the man, her single eye stared up to him, her lips curved down into that of a deep frown. "But we will be taking over that body, because Quirkless people are blowing the city to smithereens and we haven't made our debut yet."

A vein could be seen pushed against his forehead, visibly straining, groaning in what apparently was pain.

Turning her back so that she could take a few high steps toward the edge of the building, the girl stood next to her younger sister. "The Jungle Hero again..." The frown on her face morphed to a sickening smile. "If he's caught again, they might even execute him..."

"Bah, who cares!" The other girl clapped her hands together and in front of her face, a grin forming on her face that showed her pointed and triangular teeth. "Until they give it up, we'll tear this city to shreds like mother and father did that mall!" Upon activating her Quirk, her blood red irises flickered and turned black, her body going as stiff as a board and remaining in its same state.

And with a flicker of his eyes, there was finally movement in the massive man, looking to his beefy hands in curiosity. "I feel stronger than ever!" Instead of what voice most would expect to come from his mouth, it was more akin to the excited tone of the little girl's. She flexed her arms.

"Alright, Artemis, you're having too much fun." It was sometimes important to help her sister in the case she got like this due to her own forgetfulness. "Time will run out before you get to ruin anything."

Blinking, the young girl blinked in the body of the once renowned Hero. "Oh, right! Hehe..." She rubbed the back of her head, giggling with the beady eyes closed. "Here I go killin' again." Tucking down to a squat, using the body of the Jungle hero, she leapt high and over the edge of the building with both hands raised over her head.

All she did was smile, grinned, staring down to her had with the capability to casually ignore the building shaking from the impact below and the air being filled with screams. The girl was more preoccupied with the lavender mist flowing from the fingers of her right hand. "Hm."

 **End**

 _ **And here we are with another installing and furthering the story one chapter at a time! The time it took to do this was very exciting as I wanting to showcase both Miyana's and Mist's fighting style and who is clearly stronger. I enjoyed doing their scenes wholeheartedly as Miyana is just so fun to write for and I must thank the creator.**_

 _ **All I really have to say right now and I want to thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter where we'll continue the Mock Battles.**_


End file.
